


Exceptical Magic

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Alive Cora, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Scott, Aunts & Uncles, Awesome Melissa McCall, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is Sweet as Hell, Extended Families, First Crush, First Kiss, Hale Family Feels, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Magic, Magic Books, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate is a Hale, Mysterious Alan Deaton, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sirens, Time Travel, tell me what more do i tag, wolf kids
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: Stiles subestima las advertencias de la magia en libros en blanco, y sus descuido lo llevara a perder lo que lo hace diferente a los demas.Sin beta....





	1. Chapter 1

Es tanto su aburrimiento esa semana que todo lo que quiere hacer es ver a su amigo Scott y jugar vídeo juegos hasta que sus ojos dejen de funcionar, le tomo tiempo planearlo por la poca disponibilidad que sus responsabilidades con el pack abarcaban, por lo que camina en esa noche hacia la veterinaria disfrutando un poco el fresco, claro luego de todo lo sucedido su amigo Scott aun tiene deseos de ocuparse de aquellos que no pueden manifestar su dolor por si mismos.

 

Es algo admirable, le encanta ese lado tierno y afelpado del alpha… y por supuesto que le encanta burlarse de el por ese detalle, pero Scott nunca lo tomo como una ofensa, si no mas como una cualidad invaluable que debe cuidar con garras y dientes. Por mas que sea redundante.

 

Solo que cuando intenta abrir las puertas de la veterinaria esta ya están cerradas, Deaton aparece en el fondo y el lo saluda con su mano en alto y el veterinario con una caja en las manos solo le hace un gesto con la cabeza de que entre por atrás y asi lo hace, no es que este apresurado, pero trota hasta la parte de atrás, Scott abre la persiana y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

 

Aun le quedan algunas cosas que hacer, pero en el transcurso de la puerta al cuarto de las jaulas le dice que no podrán tener su noche de video juegos, claro que se queja sumado a ademanes de desgano y un berrinche desmesurado contra el suelo.

 

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencer al alpha de pasar la noche con el y no con su padre, intenta recurrir a Deaton en su protesta peo este esta demasiado ocupado para prestarle un oído y nota como saca cajas y mete objetos dentro de cajas nuevas, menos  roídas por el tiempo.

 

Es inevitable, pero inmediatamente se pone a curiosear, artefactos, amuletos, objetos de piedra que no entiende y Deaton se los saca de su mano y de su alcance rápidamente. El no protesta sabe que ciertas cosas simplemente resbalan de entre sus dedos por mas que el no quiera, es física.

 

Se lo queda mirando y Deaton inquiere que si va a mirarlo lo ayude a traspasar las cosas “menos” frágiles de cajas viejas a nuevas, el asiente ya que no le queda otra cosa que hacer esa noche que esperar a su padre a que lo pase a buscar, pasan una media hora mirando botellas con humo dentro, otras con hojas de algún tipo que jura se movían dentro y el veterinario insistió que no mire fijamente ninguna de ellas, impacientando su curiosidad.

 

Pinturas y representaciones del mal de muchas edades y épocas diversas, nada interesante en realidad,  libros de arqueología, leyendas y mitos muy reales para su gusto, escritos con sangre y con veneno para quien ose leerlos sin permiso; aburrido hasta la médula sus movimientos se hacen mas y mas lentos, hasta que levanta la vista solo un instante de su tedio y la clava en Deaton quien tiene un libro pequeño ademas de otro mas voluminoso en su mano, brillan en sus pupilas, obvia alucinación personal de los viejos y polvorientos encuadernados, pero más aun cuando distraído ese hombre saca un tercero mas grande y mas grueso.

 

Lo que lo atrapa son las palabras en los lomos en tonos de dorado que desaparecen de su vista en un instante, y el esta salivando sin siquiera notarlo, aunque el Deaton si lo nota, mira los libros y lo mira a el y con una mueca desinteresada como si en realidad no fuesen muy importante se los ofrece con desdén, pero aun asi el casi salta de su silla para tomarlos al estar del otro lado de la habitación de operaciones, tropieza con cajas y demás, pero los toma a los tres entre sus manos y los aprieta contra su cuerpo.

 

No hay muchas palabras entre ellos solo le dice que los guarde por el bien lejos de ojos curiosos, que no muchos pueden leerlos. Aunque sabe que el no tiene esos dotes y piensa internamente que por eso estarán a salvo, ya que no es bueno tenerlos demasiado tiempo en un mismo espacio físico.

 

Por supuesto que los ojea justo allí frente a el y las paginas están en blanco, la desilusión se encaja en su rostro justo en el segundo que escucha la bocina de la patrulla afuera y él debe despedirse rápidamente, metiendo los libros con polvo y telarañas dentro de su mochila, no dice mucho solo hace lo que le dice y guarda esos libros consigo.

 

Llega a su casa solo unos minutos después, entra solo a la casa, su padre siempre tiene que cubrir los turnos nocturnos de alguien mas, resopla entre dientes la falta de más fuentes tangible de magia verdadera, desde un principio supo que no era lo más sencillo de aprender a usar o de conocer, pero luego de experimentar con su primeros hechizos y conjuros ha alimentado una sed de más conocimientos que no sabe cómo satisfacer, no solo por la falta de escritos reales sobre magia y hechicería, sino por la incontable cantidad de textos que solo son alardes y mentiras llenas de brebaje de belleza antiguos.

 

Claro que opto por ese camino por puro gusto, además de que es un flanco del que la manada esta desprotegida, y en su afán de ayudar para no solo ser el apoyo moral y mediático de información entre los suyos, la magia era lo suyo, sabía que él podía con ese desafío, pero hace meses que no encuentra un libro decente además que todo texto antiguo lo hace babear como un tonto, pero siente que se oxida, en el segundo que su mente no absorbe más información.

 

Sus pasos son pesados hasta su habitación, pensando en las páginas amarillentas y desgastadas de los libros en su mochila, como si las hubiesen leído millones de veces, solo que estas están en blanco, suelta el aire desilusionado, pensando en miles de lugares donde la magia podría estar oculta, perdiéndose en su imaginación por unos instantes, se sienta en su escritorio absorto en ello, su mochila olvidada sobre la cama, cuando vuelve en si, es que reniega de cómo la noche esta arruinada y no le queda otra cosa por hacer que buscar mitos y leyendas en la pc.

 

Levanta la cabeza unos instantes de la pantalla, como una flecha llega a el con el pensamiento que lo mantiene inmóvil e intrigado, porque el hecho de tenerlos allí y no tener recuerdo del peso de los libros sobre su hombro, le hace girar la cabeza, cierra la laptop y gira en su silla para mirar la mochila cerrada reposar sobre las mantas.

 

Toma la mochila con una sola mano y la sacude mientras que vuelve a sentarse en el escritorio porque esta no pesa nada, abre el cierre lentamente y allí están, toma uno mirándolo detenidamente para retirar las pegajosas telas de araña que parecen no querer apartarse, como finas líneas fantasma que brillan sin explicación.

 

Hojea lentamente el libro más grande, en sus manos sus duras tapas azules son gruesas y pesadas, tiene más de quinientas páginas a su parecer, pero aun asi al ponerlos sobre su espalda no sintió diferencia, lo da vuelta y lo mira una y otra vez solo cuando, mira una por una las paginas vacías buscando rastros de alguna marca, llega a la mitad del libro soltando el aire frustrado y al pasar la mano derecha por la pagina opuesta en una caricia cuidadosa, la retira  rápidamente al ver como palabras  aparecen de un color dorado de la  misma nada.

 

Las mira con la boca abierta con latidos sobresaltando su pecho, imposibilitado de leerlas, no entiende como aparecieron, las letras ese deslizan lentamente hasta el final de la pagina, la escritura parece árabe por las líneas y lo puntos dorados, del otro lado de esa misma página no hay nada hasta que suspira sobre ella, donde dibujos, gráficos y lo que cree son ecuaciones empiezan a parecer en todo el libro desde la mitad de la encuadernación, apresurado mira página tras página encontrando sinfín de dialectos que cree haber visto en algún rincón de Internet superficialmente. Respira profundo cerrándolo apresuradamente, mirando los otros dos a un costado.

 

El pequeño y negro libro se mantiene en blanco por completo y lo deja a su derecha sin siquiera un mínimo de interés, reflexiona al mirar los tres libros sobre su escritorio, cree que debería guardarlos, pensando en que debe incursionar más en lenguas muertas e idiomas de naciones lejanas, toma el libro verde porque es el único que no ha mirado aun.

 

Y sus ojos se abren rápidamente al ver el lenguaje en el, pero estas se borran cuando se precipita sobre el apretando las paginas, dejando su ansiedad borre las letras doradas y ribetes turquesas casi metalizados que dejaron su desesperación al filo de su dedos, reviso las hojas con vicio y estas se borraban a su paso.

 

Tenía que tranquilizarse, se levantó, dio una vuelta por la habitación intentando respirar hasta que pudo sentarse y tomar el libro entre su manos con más delicadeza, lo abrió mirando con aprecio la primera página en blanco, pero poco a poco como manchas de tinta que intentan hacer visible la presentación de un potente universo infinito se abrió ante él, con esas palabras…

 

“ _ _Infinite Potense Universe”__

 

Es latín lo sabe, pero con delicadeza mueve la primera página, respirando lentamente para mantener el texto anclado a la fibra del papel, el prólogo lo deja inmóvil al presentarse solo por unos instantes…

 

 

__“Presta atención…”_ _

 

Dice el libro, y las letras desaparecen de la mitad de la página para volver con otro texto diferente dando fin al prologo.

 

__“Este es un camino corto, pero tentador, largo y atareado… luz y oscuridad hay en la magia, mitos y leyendas y mucha realidad, ella misma te llevara a elegir tu camino, oh  tú ser terrenal, que recorres estos párrafos tan apresurado, con ansias de conocimiento y poder.”_ _

 

La historia lo lleva a conocer el porqué de la existencia de esos escritos, de la magia de cada una de sus páginas, de la razón de porque pocos pueden leerlo, de porque solo algunos pueden dar o encontrar el orden correcto, porque solo él está leyendo.

 

Le habla del lado oscuro de las estrellas que están en su posesión, del azul infinito de conocimiento, del verde fulgor del pasado que atravesaron…

__

__“Creer es una fuerza poderosa…”_ _

 

Dice el libro.

 

__“…Cambiara tus perspectivas mi conocimiento, tus valores, tus metas… pero por sobre todo, cambiara tu corazón. Ten cuidado en lo que crees, con lo que inventas, con lo que hablas a partir de estos libros, de estas historias aprenderás de nuestro tiempo en la tierra, sin un amo que controle nuestros poderes infinitos y ten cuidado con tu corazón, porque podrías perderlo en el camino… podrías entregarlo sin notarlo.”_ _

 

El libro le habla, no está imaginándolo, porque en cada página es evidente como las letras cambian para llegar más profundo en su ser. Pasa toda la noche leyendo sobre épocas antiguas, de los poseedores de esos libros antes que él, de cómo quisieron cambiar el mundo, dominarlo, tomarlo y aplastarlo, de cómo la oscuridad los sedujo, de cómo el universo se apodero de sus vidas y de cómo sodomizo sus almas hasta hacerlas el polvo que cubría sus tapas.

 

Es tarde en la madrugada cuando con esas miles de advertencias de vidas perdidas cierra el libro a la mitad, pensando porque está leyéndolo, cuál es su objetivo y cuáles son sus expectativas, pero el cuerpo le pesa un poco para poder enfocarse en sus metas.

 

 

Siempre soñó con la magia, nunca dirá lo contrario, pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta, Stiles mira a su alrededor, sus parpados están cansados y los frota dándose cuenta de la hora, empuja el libro azul y el negro a los pies de la cama y deja el libro verde en la mesa de luz al apagar el velador, mira las luces de la noche que esta por abrirse al sol de un nuevo día y suspira porque nuevamente no durmió esa noche.

 

Es como si no le importase no dormir cuando se despierta una hora mas tarde con su padre golpeando su puerta, se siente “extra” extraño al abrir los ojos, no solo por despertar una hora después sin cansancio en el cuerpo, pero resuena más en su mente este hecho en medio del salón de actos del colegio, porque no recuerda haberse vestido… o desayunado, o siquiera haber subido a su sheep.

 

Mira a su alrededor y nota que todo el alumnado está esperando a que los profesores den el inicio al discurso de mitad de año, a todos los proyectos que se lanzaran para hacer puntos extracurriculares, que sumaran importancia a sus solicitudes de universidad, parece sacado de una superflua comedia extranjera, tal vez una película alemana, donde los personajes van y vienen sintiéndose ajenos al mundo.

 

- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? - Scott clava su codo en su costilla y él se dobla, abre la boca exageradamente y en los ojos de su amigo ve manchas de color rojo, tenues, que bailan, desvaneciéndose y volviendo con interés sobre sus palabras, se pregunta si siempre están ahí o en realidad porque las está viendo si su alpha está muy tranquilo sonriéndole. - …Desde esta mañana que estas como ausente, ¿Paso algo en casa? - pregunta y pasa su brazo por detrás de su espalda apoyándolo en el respaldar de su asiento.

- Nada, nada… es solo que me siento... raro… no sé cómo explicarlo. - y mira al frente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, solo los ojos grandes como si acabara de despertar y encontrara a medio mundo desnudo, hay colores diferentes en el aire y percibe diferente su entorno dejándolo esculcarlo a placer.

- ¿Estás enojado porque no pude salir anoche contigo es eso no? Mira, lo siento yo...- comenta mirando al frente y mirando luego a los lados, toda su manada está en el auditorio dispersa, pero unida, todos están  en el campo visual del otro a un paso de tocarse y suspira esperando que eso termine de una vez para ir a los entrenamientos.

- No…  oye sé que no pasas nada de tiempo con tu madre y menos con tu padre así que está todo bien, como siempre...- se dejó caer hacia atrás, el calor de Scott es fuerte, más aun desde que es alpha y a veces cree que algo anda mal con el porque se encuentra apoyándose sobre su amigo para que ese calor se le pegue y no lo entiende, pero lo calma un poco.

- En realidad... Tuve que ir con Derek…- murmura y frunce su ceño porque Stiles clava su mirada en el y sabe que se enojara.

- ¿Por qué? Paso algo grave? - inquiere mirandolo firmemente, la piel parece más oscura ahora que el verano ha llegado, mas dorada tal vez, pero el negro pelo sigue llamándole la atención, porque siente que está percibiendo más intensamente cada detalle que le rodea. - Dime que paso algo grave, y que Derek está muy “muuuy” mal herido al menos... - Stiles se muerde el labio y se cruza de brazos esperando la respuesta.

- No...? Cora me llamo, alguien o algo enveneno a Derek con un alucinógeno y ella no lo podía contener. - explico apenas, las luces rojas en sus ojos dejaron de bailar y se fijaron a la pupila negra de su amigo haciendo un halo de fuerza y dominio en su presencia, toda la manada lo sintió y voltearon a verlos, el tuvo que hacer ademan de que todo estaba bien incluso Lydia al estar al frente de todo volteo a verlos sintiendo algo del alpha.

- Por favor… - se queja demasiado alto, medio auditorio se gira a mirarlo y al ver que solo es Stiles vuelven a sus cosas, pero el chico solo se cruza de brazos y resopla.

- ¿Podrías ser más discreto? ¿Qué pasa ahora? Ósea, sabes que debemos investigar, revisar el territorio, porque estas molesto. - pregunta Scott hablándole más cerca del oído su mano sobre su hombro para mantenerlo cerca.

- ¡Pasa que estoy harto…! ¿Quiero paz, sabes? Eso es lo que quiero y quiero que Derek deje de ser un imán para los problemas, enemigos y demás… - lo dice tan firmemente  en su berrinche por ser ignorado nuevamente por causa de Derek, que Scott lo mira tan intensamente que el parpadea preguntándose de que le habla.

  

- ¿Quién es Derek? - suelta tan tímido que vuelve a mirar a Scott sin entender nada, sacando el brazo de su respaldo y encorvado un poco su postura, Stiles tuerce el entre cejo y le mira.

- ¿Es una broma no? - pregunta… y de repente el brillo en los ojos de Scott no está allí, pero mira al frente y Lydia está a tres metros de él charlando animadamente con las porristas y era una imagen que desde hace un año o más que no veía…

 

La reunión de mitad de año empieza con el golpeteo del micrófono de su profesor de química y su mundo se dilata, tan fuerte y de tal manera que debe agarrarse de los apoyabrazos de su butaca, parpadea repetidas veces ya con la boca abierta… sin poder asimilar la presencia de ese hombre allí. Su corazón da tres golpes secos en su pecho, es que… ¿Un hombre muerto no da discursos verdad? Su cabeza se retuerce intentando encontrar una explicación, pero no la hay, mira a Scott tomándolo del brazo y tratando de sacudirlo, pero este no entiende nada y mira a su alrededor, pero no encuentra a Isaac y sin embargo ve a Boyd y a Erica en distintos rincones de la sala aislados del mundo diferentes de como el los grabo en su mente al ser betas. 

 

El profesor Harrys que había sido encontrado muerto atado a un árbol estaba pidiendo silencio petulantemente como siempre haba sido, sacándolo de él un ataque de pánico que estaba empezando a crear un pitido en sus oídos.

 

Pero es inevitable como sus pulmones se cierran al aire y como su corazón se ha desbocado, Es un ataque de pánico certero cuando Scott se inclina al notarlo y toma de su mochila su inhalador, poniéndolo en su boca casi a la fuerza y sujetando con fuerza su hombro, lo toma desesperado, he inhala, pero de inmediato nota que es el inhalador con la marca de Van Halen que perdió en el bosque aquella noche donde todo cambio.

 

Se levanta más asustado que antes y se tropieza con medio mundo en su intento por escapar, Scott le sigue disculpándose con todos, prácticamente corre tanto como puede hasta los vestuarios y se mira al espejo, intenta enfocarse, intenta razonar, porque no es posible, pero no tiene aire y vuelve a tomar el inhalador de Scott detonando el botón para que el antiséptico dulzor lo calme.

 

 

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso? - pregunta Scott detrás de él y voltea a mirar a su amigo, el cual está más delgado y menos bronceado como hace unos minutos, su cabello largo y cayendo a los lados de su rostro.

- Scott… el profesor Harrys… ¿Estaba en el escenario empezando la presentación?- y Scott cierra un ojo sin entender y sus labios se fruncen.

- ¿Si? Siempre lo hace, ya sabes lo pesado que es por el orden y esas cosas. - los ojos claros de Stiles se abren más y sus mano tiemblan mientras se aparta del moreno.

- ¡Dime que conoces a Derek y Peter…!- es un susurro rasgado apenas audible.

- ¿Son estudiantes nuevos? Sabes que a mí no me gustan eso recorridos que haces para los de primer año Stiles, no recuerdo todos esos nombres…- y es un niño, un pre adolecente el que le habla y no su alpha, se sienta en la banqueta a pensar a agarrarse la cabeza con pavor.

- ¡Oh dios mío!… oh dios mío… Tengo que hablar con Deaton. - resuelve inspirando profundamente y sintiendo como si pecho suelta el aire más lentamente, pálido y traspirando frio logra caminar lentamente el pasillo seguido por Scott.

-  ¿Mi jefe? ¿Porque? - pregunta mirándolo como si estuviera completamente loco.

 

 

Son quince minutos los que tarda en escabullirse del colegio, había más profesores en los pasillos que en el salón de maestros, le toma más de media hora el llegar a la veterinaria con Scott a su lado, decir que en el proceso no lo reviso de arriba a abajo seria mentir descaradamente.

 

El tatuaje en su brazo no está, los músculos, ni la estabilidad en su mano, le dio una bofetada para despertar a su lobo interno y Scott casi se pone a llorar por lo violento del golpe, inspiro hondo al llegar y sacar las llaves de la ignición… esto era demasiado, más que espantoso.

 

¿Había sido él? ¿Habrían sido sus palabras descuidadas? ¿Sus deseos, la seguridad de sus intenciones? ¿Eran las advertencias de los libros las que minimizo como simples historias? Entro a la veterinaria desesperado y encontró al veterinario con los guantes puestos y limpiando una herida en un perro adulto anestesiado.

 

- ¿Stiles? ¿Scott, no se supone que deberían estar en la escuela? - les dice realmente extrañado de verlos allí.

- Yo creo que si, pero Stiles quería verte… - el joven empleado de la veterinaria respondió casi al instante rodeando la camilla metálica y acariciando el pelaje del perro mastín sobre ella.

- ¿Pasa algo Stiles? - la mirada suspicaz del hombre aun esta allí y espera que no se equivoque también.

- ¿Y lo preguntas? ¡¿Porque me distes esos libros?! ¡¿Cómo devuelvo todo a como era antes?! - el hombre de edad le mira con los ojos entre cerrados.

- ¿De qué hablas? Hace semanas o más que no te veo por aquí. - mira a Scott que solo alza los hombros y ambos le miran como si hubiera perdido la chaveta.

- Hablo de Derek Hale, hablo de Peter Hale. De Jackson siendo un Kanima, de Scott siendo el alpha del territorio, de mi  manada, de mis amigos, de Isaac… - y algo se paraliza en él, resonando la historia de su compañero a través de las palabras de su alpha y los problema con su padre, que si todo había retrocedido a como era entonces… no, no podía ser… se tomó de la cabeza preguntándose qué hacer, que priorizar entre pasos apresurados y un vaivén desesperado.

- Insiste con ese sujeto Derek… yo no sé ni quien es…- y Deaton se saca los guantes sin decir más nada, deja la bandeja con los objetos de sutura, las gasas y mirando la mesa contra la pared habla neutramente con ese tono paternal que Scott tanto le gusta.

- Scott hoy trajeron los nuevos suministros para los internados ¿Podrías entrarlos? Están en el depósito y necesito que mires a Stanly y Cooper, hay que limpiar sus jaulas.- le sonríe mientras lo dice y Scott solo asiente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no vas a responderme? - inquiere casi fastidiado, tomándose del cabello en un acto de desesperación con ambas manos caminando en círculos no lejos de él.

- ¿Quién te hablo de los Hale, Stiles?- pregunta en un tono más bajo, más oscuro.

- ¿Que quien? ¿Estas bromeando? - el hombre se acerca en él  y no está acostumbrada a temerle por lo que tarda en reaccionar, el blanco de su ojos no está y una oscuridad que no conocía se cierne sobre el al mirarle.

- ¿Dime quien Stiles? - es lo único que dice y Stiles retrocede un paso.

- Nadie me dijo… Peter mordió a Scott el año pasado… para hacerlo su beta, pero no pudo con el corazón de Scott y el… él es el alpha ahora… ¿No? - y algo de su respiración no está en donde se supone.

- Scott es humano Stiles, ¿Quién te dijo sobre los lobos en el pueblo? De los Hale y trata de no inventar más historias no quiero perder mi paciencia contigo niño. - Stiles retrocede otro paso y choca con la pared mientras de Deaton se acerca a amenazante, su mirada grande y perdida tratando de que su mente le de respuestas claras a lo que esta pasando.

- Nadie… yo conozco a Derek y a Peter, no es que me agrade Peter... pero Derek… Derek es de mi manada y un imán de problemas, pero…- y trata de reírse de ello pero no surte efecto deseado en el aura del veterinario.

- ¿Tu manada? - Stiles parpadea, sus ojos ya están rojos de irritados y su pestañas algo humedecidas.

- Si... Scott, Kira, Isaac, Derek, Cora, Peter por desgracia… incluso… Lydia. - está agitándose, pensando que todo, todos desaparecieron, de cierto modo, ya no son lo que eran.

- Stiles... escúchame atentamente, Peter Hale está en un hospital y ha  estado en estado catatónico desde hace seis años… Derek, Hale se fue hace mucho tiempo de este pueblo al morir su familia, y Cora… no sé cómo sabes de Cora, pero ella murió en el incendio de la Mansión Hale hace mucho tiempo. - el veterinario se retira de su lado y se quita la chaqueta blanca, pero controla al perro en la mesa a que este respirando bien mientras el sedante aún tiene efecto.

- No… no, Cora está viva, ella escapo, ella estaba… esta en México… ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a decirme que tampoco eres el guía de los Hale?- Deaton se da la vuelta rapidamente mirandolo sorprendido.- ¿Que no eras el guía de la madre de Derek, que no eres un hechicero-Druida-sabio lo que sea? ¿¡Que no tiene un montón de cosas en el ático y que sueles hacer limpieza solo trasladándolas al sótano? - y el hombre de tez oscura solo frunce más el ceño porque no es posible, nadie más que el mismo sabe quién es él.

- Es imposible que tú sepas eso…- murmura.

- ¡Pero lo sé! Porque tú te convertiste el guía de Scott, porque tu me diste esos libros y porque… - Stiles mira el piso sus dedos en el aire se frotan y vuelve su vista a él cuando la ficha al fin cae en su mente. - los libro… el libro verde me lo advirtió… y yo… - las lágrimas se caen de los ojos abiertos del adolecente, es su culpa, el que provoco esto es él y nada más que él, el causante de esto.

- ¿Stiles? ¿Qué libros? - se pone serio el viejo brujo y vuelve hasta donde está el, pero Stiles se desploma contra la pared.

- Yo lo hice, yo borre… Todo… - sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas empiezan a derramarse sin parar.

- ¿Stiles?- el hombre se agacha frente a el notando que la consternación del joven de diecisiete años es muy real.

- Tú me distes tres libros… uno azul, uno negro pequeño y uno verde mediano… no tenían nada en ellos y luego el verde empezó a relatar historias sobre antiguos dueños… las palabras solo aparecieron de apoco en sus páginas. - Deaton se pasa los dedos por la cabeza sabiendo de que libros habla y corre hasta donde la escaleras del altillo se abren y sube apresurado.

 

 

Claro que él no tenía los libros, pero para cuando bajo a preguntar dónde estaban o como los había encontrado, Stiles ya no estaba, en la bodega tampoco estaba Scott y fuera de la veterinaria se encontró completamente solo, tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando antes de que el presente sea alterado drásticamente, pensó, aunque este ya había sido modificado…

 

Su cabeza giraba rápidamente, Scott le mira sentado en su cama, la pizarra transparente era su objeto favorito cuando su madre murió, ideando curas para esa enfermedad, llenando la habitación de investigaciones por años y pensó que no la vería nunca más, el joven moreno lo miraba preocupado, el trazo la línea donde todo se desvirtuó afirmando su recuerdos y las fotos de su amigos en ella.

 

Había hechos que no poda evitar, cosas que no podía seguir permitiendo que pasasen mientas averiguaba como volver a su verdadera realidad y no esa vacua existencia sin lo sobrenatural…

 

Se reprochó así mismo, como podía extrañar lo que era, todos sufrían en ella, todos morían y su manada se hacía más pequeña a cada paso que daban…

 

Pero era mejor enfocarse, pensar…

 

Boyd estaba vivo y aún vivía con su tía abuela… Érica seguía con su tratamientos en el hospital, Lydia era la más popular del colegio junto al cruel de Jackson, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, sus talentos de banshi no habían aflorado, puso sus nombres en la pizarra mientras Scott lo miraba… la tarde caía y su única preocupación era Isaac… ¿Cómo detener lo que pasaba?… Su padre entro a su cuarto apenas tocando la puerta la cual entre abierta solo se terminó de abrir.

 

Su padre le miro y miro a su amigo mientras el escribía como un loco en la pizarra con un marcador rojo marcando líneas y armando mapas mentales….

 

 

- ¿Ehmm hijo? – Stiles saca sus ojos de las letras y recuerdos y trata de mantenerlo en orden cronológico…

- ¿Si? - dice… piensa, no cree que se a buena idea acudir a él, podría ponerlo en un loquero por lo que está pasando ahora.

- ¿Estas investigando de nuevo? - y mira entrecortadamente a Scott ya que lo nota preocupado.

- ¿Eh no? Es un plan para ser el más popular del colegio, es solo una loca idea que Scott y yo, mi amigo aquí presente queremos ver si tiene posibilidades… - se ríe y pone sus manos detrás de su nuca para que no le vea nervioso, pero no lo logra en realidad.

- Oh… eso incluye a Lydia Martin… vaya… bueno tengo que ir a un turno extra así que… um… no se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde ¿Ok? - Stiles asiente, negando con su cabeza y mira a Scott que aún sigue preocupado.

- No me gusta cuando le mientes a tu padre…- se frota las rodillas angustiado.

- Scott… Concéntrate, si supieras que alguien está sufriendo, que… si supieras que puedes salvar a alguien de ser maltratado y golpeado… ¿Tu qué harías? - traga arrodillado a los pies de Scott el cual sentado en la cama y lo mira extrañado.

- No creo tener la capacidad de salvar a nadie Stiles… pero ¿De que hablas…? - le pregunta inseguro, Stiles se levanta y camina en círculos intentando explicarse.

- Sé que no te crees capas, pero “yo sé” de lo que eres capaz Scott. Y necesito que me ayudes, voy a ir a buscar a alguien… y tú tienes que ayudar a sacar de apuros a alguien más… - y sus manos tiemblan como para que él pueda ignorarlo por lo que termina por asentir. 

 

 

Como enfrentar eso, como encomendar esto a alguien más cuando el solo quiere ir en busca de Derek, porque lo único que siente es que el pondrá las cosas en su lugar como lo hacía antes.

 

- Stiles de que estas hablando… ¿A quién quieres que ayude…- y Scott se levanta, sus manos intentando alcanzarlo cuando la mirada hiperquinetica le frena, Stiles solo da un salto y corre por la habitación tomando libros y su mochila y un par de mapas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A este paso seguro se quedara sin carga en su inhalador, esta completamente nervioso y prácticamente no ha dormido desde el dia anterior, como demonios iba a dormir con lo que le contó Stiles de Isaac ¿¡Como?! Busca por los pasillos del colegio algo agitado y de seguro traspirando su camiseta, sus pasos son apresurados, pero la campana suena y todos entran a las aulas, el no puede hacer otra cosa que apresarse a su clase, ¿Como va a saber donde encontrar a Lahey?

 

No le ha hablado desde la primaria y no esta seguro de que este en alguna de sus clases, pero mientras mira sus zapatillas frustrado y camina entre los pupitres, es el ultimo en entrar y solo hay un asiento vació al final del aula de química.

 

Pone su mochila sobre al blanca superficie junto al fregadero y se sienta, soltando al aire y la mirada angustiada, cuando por costumbre mira a su lado como si su mejor amigo estuviera a punto de pasarle un papel con algún chiste sobre el profesor Harris.

 

Y allí esta Isaac enroscado en su lado de la mesa, pegando su hombro a la ventana, justo a su lado, se siente un estúpido pero sus ojos se abren expectantes porque al fin dio con el, el chico esta encorvado sobre si mismo con los puños de su sudadera apretados en sus manos.

 

Los nervios empiezan a carcomerle y da otra bocanada a su inhalador, trata de no mirarlo cuando el profesor Harris entra y automáticamente escanea a sus alumnos y se dirige directamente a Scott que estaba solo pendiente de su compañero de mesa, Scott salta en el sitio y con exasperación el profesor pregunta por su inseparable otra mitad.

 

No hay mucho que decir por lo que solo alza los hombros, y el hombre lo deja ir para empezar la clase. La hora pasa sin muchos cambios, anotaba tanto como podía, pero le estaba costando seguir el interminable y veloz dictado del profesor al menos hasta que la campana sonó y todos tomaban sus cosas para ir al siguiente periodo.

 

Necesitaba algo, una palabra una escusa para hablarle, pero Isaac estaba pasando a sus espaldas para marcharse, traía la capucha puesta y aun sostenía los puños de su sudadera firmemente apretados, tomo sus hojas tan rápido como pudo amontonándolas dentro del libro y junto a su lapiceras metiéndolas sin cuidado dentro de su mochila para salir detrás de el.

 

¿¿Pero como hacer como convencerlo de que no vaya a su casa y de que se quede en la suya hasta que Stiles regrese?? ¿¿Como??

 

Al salir al pasillo el chico se camuflaba con los estudiantes tan fácilmente que lo pierde de vista dos veces en menos de tres metros de distancia, pero al ser veinte centímetros mas altos pudo seguirlo hasta el corredor norte y de allí al gimnasio, lo vio escabullirse debajo de las gradas.

 

Le costó atravesar la cancha de básquet para meterse en las gradas, su corazón se saldría de sitio por los nervios que tenía, los rincones oscuros donde nada se podía ver lo asustaban, apretó los ojos intentando ver más allá, pero solo encontró latas de gaseosa, vasos descartables y basura del partido de hace dos noches atrás.

 

\- ¿Isaac? ¿Estás aquí? - pregunto ya rendido, mas allá de las gradas se veía una puertita con una ventana al patio trasero, seguro se marchó por allí y lo perdió por completo pensó.

\- ¿Qué quieres… Porque me sigues? - se escucha un eco suave y lejano, Scott da unas vueltas en la media penumbra y cae al piso al atravesarse un andamio que contrae las escaleras.

\- Ah!… rayos… - se toma la mano y aprieta la muñeca, se hizo un corte al tratar de sujetarse de uno de los tablones que se usan de asientos en las gradas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta, pero no lo ve, ni se acerca.

\- Me corte… - Scott saca un pañuelo de papel que espera esté limpio y aprieta el mismo en un puño cerrado para que deje de sangrar.

\- ¿Vas a decirme porque me sigues?- es apenas audible como lo repite pero alza la cabeza hacia la oscuridad enfrentándola y suspira antes de hablar.

\- Stiles… - “Miente si es necesario Scott” la voz de su amigo hace eco en su mente y empieza a balbucear como puede. - Stiles me dijo que te gustaba un vídeo juego viejo que me compre el otro día, y me preguntaba si querías jugarlo conmigo, el no quiso porque le aburre, pero a mí me parece entretenido… no sé, yo no sé ni porque lo pensé. - se escucha el sonido de algún tipo de plástico siendo pisado y una sobra gris oscuro se acerca el.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué juego es? - apenas ve partes de su rostro con esa capucha puesta, pero el tono es esperanzado como si el anhelo de alguna vida normal hace que la garganta de Scott se estruje un poco.

\- The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword para wii… - lo dice con tono suave pensando más en su mano, en como Isaac se pone en cuclillas a mirarlo con enormes ojos claros de los cuales espera que le digan que si y cumplir con lo que Stiles le dijo.

\- Me gustaría Scott… Pero, no creo que mi papa me deje. - y los ojos de Scott se abren aun mas, ese chico sabe su nombre y de nuevo lo que le conto Stiles sobre el resuenan en su mente y traga duro.

\- ¿Quieres que mi mama le pregunte? - y la mirada de Isaac se enciende un poco, como una pequeña luz de esperanza de poder solo ir a jugar video juegos en su casa.

\- Yo… yo no sé…- lo nota tan inquieto y un deseos de ayudarlo entra en su cuerpo e infla su pecho al tomar su celular para hablar con su madre.

 

Isaac lo ayuda a pararse y ese chico es más alto que él, le sorprende tener que mirar hacia arriba, pero nota que esta encorvado con uno de los tablones justo sobre su cabeza casi rosando su capucha.

 

\- Le mandare un mensaje a mi mama con el teléfono de su papa ¿Quieres? Y ella le preguntara. - Isaac parece ansioso y frota sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos entre si.

\- Bueno…- es lo más que dice antes de darle el teléfono de su papa a Scott.

 

Su madre no pone atención a su petición solo lo hace, y antes de salir del colegio ellos ya están caminando a su casa, piensa que fue más fácil de lo que él creía, y su mente se distiende, porque no puede ser que lo que le dijo Stiles del padre de Isaac sea verdad, y charlan animadamente sobre los controles de la Wii, del juego y de cómo llegaran a los niveles o como se turnaran para pasar los enemigos y todo va bien hasta que llegan a su casa.

 

Su madre los recibe con una sonrisa en el rostro, le da un beso a Scott apenas lo ve y Isaac se pone en un rincón para no molestar, pero Melissa solo se acerca a el presentándose con el muy amablemente y el la saluda de lejos, es como si intentara no llamar la atención de nuevo, Scott le mira curioso, porque su madre está hablándole de que hizo unas pizzas para que pasen la noche, un refresco en el refrigerador mientras se coloca un bolso al hombro y una pañoleta al cuello antes de salir de la casa.

 

Isaac mira atento y precavido su entorno, en los movimientos de su madre o como le besa muchas veces las mejillas, el esta sonrojado y se ríe porque su madre no le suelta ni tiene hacerle pasar vergüenza frente a un amigo, ella está tan contenta que le asombra y el no está seguro de por qué, pero le gusta verla así, cuando la enfermera pasa por un lado de Isaac ella sigue en su nube de felicidad por lo que toma del rostro también y le da besos en las mejillas como lo hizo con su propio hijo para luego saludar con las llaves de su auto en las manos antes de marcharse.

 

Isaac se toca las mejillas con los dedos apenas saliendo de las mangas de su sudadera gris, le mira tímido un instante antes de clavar la mirada en el piso porque el también esta sonriéndole, la alegría de su madre siempre se le pega muy rápidamente, pero lso hombros de Isaac están elevados como si quisiera ocultarse mas en su capucha mientras su mano no se desprende del lugar donde su madre dejo hullas de cariño.

 

Comen una de las pizzas casi de inmediato devorando hasta los bordes de la misma mientras charlado de lo que hace su madre a esas horas de la noche fuera de casa, hablan del hospital y de los casos raros que tiene alli, y de como su madre aveces vive mas en el hospital que en la casa, luego corren a su habitación y ponen el juego de zelda que Stiles detesta jugar con él.

 

\- Tu mama es muy alegre… Siempre esta sonriendo asi? - dice mientras espera su turno para jugar, apretando entre sus dedos en nudo de sus cordones con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

\- Hoy estaba de buen humor, no sé porque, no es muy seguido pero me gusta verla así.- Isaac le mira intensamente y Scott lo siente pero no esta seguro de porque es, por lo que el trata de concentrarse en la pantalla, tratando de esquivar las bolitas de fuego de los calabosos.

\- ¿Y ella se enoja... mucho? - pregunta en unos tonos mas bajos y el niega mientras muerde su labio.

\- Solo si me he mandado alguna como chocar el auto… o dejar el baño sucio… pero no es muy seguido. - Scott está muy distraído y Isaac mira el juego apoyando su mejilla en su rodilla.

\- Ah…- acota minutos después, pensando en las diferencia de los retos de su padre con los de la madre de Scott. Y un ruido a tripas resuena de repente, de la misma nada, Scott se equivoca y pierde la última vida.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - prácticamente se agacha junto a el y le mira directo al rostro al preguntarle, Isaac se pone derecho y niega, pero su pansa vuelve a hacer ruido.

\- No seas tonto, mama nos preparó una pizza extra, ella sabe que los vídeo juegos dan mucha hambre…- el moreno se levanta de repente con una sonrisa tierna dejando el juego en pausa.

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunta sin mover un dedo, el solo puede comer una vez al dia y solo la dieta que le da su padre para que gane musculo, pero siempre se queda con hambre.

\- Ya vuelvo. - dice desde el pasillo, y el mira a su alrededor con el corazón dando lentos golpes en su pecho, sus ojos revisando su entorno, es tan cálida la habitación de Scott y es raro estar ahí o que su padre le haya dado permiso, se pregunta que le habrá dicho la mama de Scott para que le deje, se queda pensando mientras que su amigo vuelve, un amigo que no creía tener más, uno al que no le habla hace más de seis años…

\- Aquí esta…- trae la fuente completa y la pone en el suelo frente a Isaac.- ¿Comemos y luego seguimos jugando?- dice con media porción en la boca.

\- Si… ¿Scott?- pregunta tomando una porción, disfrutando de cada bocado.

\- Dime…- hay calidez en los ojos marrones con montones de pestañas oscuras y largas que apenas son cubiertas por el flequillo revuelto renegrido.

\- Porque me invitaste tan de repente… en realidad, hace mucho que no hablamos, apesar de que compartimos todas las clases…- le pregunta mirando la pizza, tiene miedo de la respuesta, pero aun así su curiosidad es un poco más fuerte en ese momento.

\- Stiles me dijo que podríamos congeniar con este juego, él es más de mirar películas, y es cierto hace tiempo no hablábamos, pero, nunca deje de pensar en ti como mi amigo Isaac… - le mira como esboza una enorme sonrisa llena de dientes, felicidad en su expresión cuando la capucha se desliza de su cabeza rosando un montón de risos costos, al tiempo que el queso se desliza de la pizza y Isaac trata de atraparlo con su boca. al caerse el queso por un lado de la pizza.

 

Scott pierde la sonrisa que ambos se daban cuando un marcado moretón en tonos verdes y violetas se da a conocer abarcando todo su pómulo y parte de la cien, se ve a simple vista junto con un raspón que va a hasta su oreja y las cascaritas están gruesas y se ven extrañas. Scott se hiela… 

 

“¿Si pudieras salvar a alguien lo harías?” repite la voz de Stiles en su cabeza y recuerda porque Isaac está allí realmente.

 

\- ¿Que te paso ahí Isaac?- los ojos claros se ponen duros y se alzan hasta el sin parpadear.

\- Me caí de la bicicleta, quise hacer una voltereta en la zona industrial y no pude.- es rápida la respuesta, completamente automática como mecánica y Scott no puede creerle, la garganta se le cierra e Isaac trata de cubrirse de nuevo con la capucha, inclinándose a lado opuesto de Scott para que no pueda divisar el golpe.

\- Espera no hagas eso, te curare, si la dejas así se te puede infectar.- dice soltando la pizza, camina rápido a su baño y saca el botiquín que su mama le armo, los ojos grandes y claros lo observan como si fuera una especie de ser increíble o algo asi.

\- ¿Qué haces…?- le dice siguiéndolo con la mirada, parece un cachorro asustado y eso empieza a pesarle más a Scott.

\- Curarte tonto… ven… - Scott se sienta en la cama y pone un almohadón entre sus pies, saca una botella y pone un poco de líquido blanco en un algodón.

\- Esta bien no lo necesito. - Isaac se toma del rostro con ambas manos ocultando el rostro de su rostro.

\- Ven aquí.- Scott no está preguntando, esta ordenándole, suave, pero firme y Isaac no camina solo se acerca gateando poniendo su trasero en el cojín entre los pies de Scott.

 

Cuando retira la capucha y empuja su cabeza para llegar a la lastimadura Isaac este lucha con el porque el agua oxigenada quema y hace espuma debido a que ya se estaba infectada la herida, pero Scott rodea al más alto con su piernas apresándolo, este se queja y pide por favor le le suelte, pero rápidamente limpia la herida, saca las cascaritas feas barriendo con la pus debajo de ellas y coloca una bandita cuadrada en el pómulo y una larga en la oreja.

 

No dijeron nada hasta que Scott termino, pero en ese lugar desde esa posición pudo ver el cuello de Isaac lleno de pequeños moretones en la base de su cuello y marcas que bajaban por su espalda, y si Stiles tenía razón… ¿Y si el padre de Isaac lo estaba golpeando? ¿Qué iba a hacer, atarlo a la cama para que no salga de su cuarto y mantenerlo a salvo?

 

\- Creo que ya debería irme, es tarde…- hay tanta vergüenza en su voz cuando sus miradas se cruzan y Isaac sabe que vio algo que el no quiere que nadie mas vea que duele, pero Scott se pone nervioso y cierra el botiquín.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? No hemos terminado de jugar… ¿Es porque te hice doler? - pregunta porque los ojos de Isaac están algo cristalinos y húmedos, Isaac es realmente una persona alta pero allí encorvándose sobre su mochila es que parece aun mas joven e indefenso que el.

\- No, es que no creo que mi papa me deje quedarme más tiempo. - toma su mochila y ata su zapatilla preparándose para irse.

\- Pero, si le pedí a mi mama que te dejara venir para jugar y como terminaríamos muy tarde, ella le pidió para que te quedes a dormir aquí. - Isaac lo mira por sobre su hombro y mete su mano entre los riso sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y mi papa dijo que si? - sus ojos claros buscando con esperanza en su rostro que le diga que era cierto, casi duele estar mintiendole, pero pensar en esos golpes hace salir las mentiras de su boca sin mas.

\- Claro… porque no habría de dejarte Isaac… anda, juguemos un rato más y luego vamos a dormir ¿Quieres? - el rubio asiente y tuerce un poco la boca a modo de sonrisa, asi que vuelven a sentarse en el piso frente al televisor.

 

............................

 

Es una locura… lo sabe, pero ni siquiera él sabe porque lo está haciendo, pero está en su jeep conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el centro de Los Angeles, al lugar donde una vez Derek le dijo que había vivido con su hermana mayor… Antes de regresar a Beacon Hills, ni siquiera sabe si lo encontrara o no, o si Laura esta con vida, o si el no estará mas ogro de como él lo conoció, también tiene los libros con él y sigue leyendo el libro verde por si encuentra alguna pista algo de lo que detono esto o si el es tan estúpido de no haber entendido bien cómo funcionan las cosas.

 

Se tarda todo un día desde Beacon Hills a L.A, hace siete paradas para usar los servicios y recargar su suministro de café, no quiere llamar a Scott, teme que su amigo no pudiera con lo que pidió y el tuviera que volverse a mitad de camino, su padre estaba furioso cuando le dijo que se iba y él no estaba en casa, no es la idea de que su padre cuestione su salud mental en esos momentos.

 

Cuando detiene su auto en un semáforo y ve a Derek caminar por la vereda a plena luz del dia, cruzando la calle principal y meterse a su departamento con bolsas de supermercado, de jeans claros y remera blanca, no parece el hombre oscuro que él conoce…

 

Estaciona el jeep tan rápido como puede, cruza la calle por donde no debe por lo que casi lo atropellan dos veces y se para frente a la puerta del departamento… mira los timbres del edificio y da con el de lo Hale’s… Dándose cuenta de que no sabe que decirle deteniéndolo a mitad de camino de presionar el timbre, ¿Que le va a decir? Que él sabe todo sobre su condición licantropa, Derek seguramente lo degollara con sus dientes, si solo se para frente a él y le exige que vuelva a Beacon Hills para ayudarle…

 

Da unos pasos en el lugar, vuelve con su dedo dispuesto a presionar el botón y se rasca la cabeza en un acto nervioso… Necesita ayuda con esto… y necesita de su manada… ¿Cierto? Porque los problemas los resuelves con las personas que confías a tu lado ¿No? Es por eso que está ahí… Derek es su manada ¿No? El tiene que ayudarlo a recuperar lo que fue… ¿cierto? 

 

Intenta auto convencerse de que esa la razón por la que esta allí, pero una inseguridad lo abruma desde lo mas profundo de si.

 

Alguien lo sorprende por detrás al abrir la puerta del edificio, casi sacándole el corazón de lugar, lo mira raro por como actúa y se va, él se cuela en un acto reflejo en el edificio, sube las escaleras argumentando su punto de vista, la manada… las muertes… su alpha, el alpha de Derek… lo que Peter haría si Laura está allí o fuese al pueblo con ellos, por lo que solo quiere que vuelva Derek… no, no, no puede decir eso.

 

Sus pies llega frente a la puerta metálica y toca timbre, absorto de sus pensamientos, de sus intenciones, sin darse cuenta de que están abriendo la puerta por el acto involuntario de haber presionado el botón y él no sabe cómo reacciono ante el par de ojos verdes que le miran, porque él lo quiere de su lado, siente un gran alivio al mirarle directamente y saber que es real y no esta alucinando nada de eso. 

 

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - Derek, actitud al cien por ciento, ojos verdes un poco más intensos de los que recordaba, mirada enfadada y superioridad presente.

\- Eh ah.. uhm hola… - ok ese no fue un buen comienzo. El lobo solo le mira y el traga toda la saliva que tiene acumulada y casi se atraganta.

\- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¿Porque tocaste a mi puerta niño? - Derek se cruza de brazos y su quijada se encaja, Stiles sabe que no está de buenas… bueno nunca está de buenas.

\- Necesito ayuda… y pensé, creo… que podrías ayudarme. - el pecho le pesa, son tantas las cosas que debe decirle que casi no puede ponerlas en un orden lógico o creíble, es un nudo que está bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta que escucha la voz de una chica detrás de Derek.

\- ¿Derek quién es? - pregunta la voz femenina y el trata de ver por los lados del enorme cuerpo del lobo, la imagen que el tenia de Laura era solo de su cadáver medio enterrado a un lado de la mansión, pero esa chica era hermosa… cabello largo oscuro cayendo por su espalda y hombros, los mismo ojos verdes de Derek.

\- Disculpa… ¿Se te perdió algo amigo? - Derek se interpone en su nueva visión de Laura, empujandolo lejos de la puerta con ambas manos y el casi se cae hacia atrás, llamando toda su atención hacia él.

\- Yo, yo… ¿Esa es Laura? - Stiles no puede evitar que se le escape de la boca y trata de mirar a través de Derek de nuevo, pero este lo toma de su sudadera roja y lo levanta del piso.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes el nombre de mi hermana?! ¿¡Quién eres que quieres?! - le grita en pleno rostro, sus pies flotando a centímetros del piso y ahogándose con su propia ropa como de costumbre, asfixiándolo.

\- Derek, para, es un humano, espera… - Laura los separa haciéndolo caer al piso de culo y con una mano en su cuello.

\- Oh dios… casi… ¡Me estrangulas! ¿Está loco? - su voz se hizo finita y aguda por el apretón, manoteo hacia atrás para alejarse porque Derek aun quería matarlo.

\- Aprovecha tu tiempo chico, ¿Dime quien eres, que quieres y como sabes quién soy? - la voz de la loba, hace abrir su ojos a ella, demonios si es hermosa, ahora entiende de donde es que le venia lo atractivo a Derek.

\- Derek, me hablo… de ti… cuando lo conocí… o más o menos así… como ahora. - tose, Laura escucha a alguien subiendo por las escaleras y de un solo tirón lo levanta como si no pesara nada, metiéndolo al departamento, para interrogarlo en privado.

\- ¡Yo no te conozco, no mientas, jamás te había visto y nunca te hablaría de mi hermana! - gruñe y Stiles se sienta en el apoya brazos del sofá blanco con marcas color arena de algún tipo, a recuperar el aliento.

\- Dime tu nombre… - Laura camina a su alrededor acechándolo y él sabe que está escuchando los latidos de su corazón para saber si miente.

\- Stiles, Stiles Stilinski… soy de Beacon Hills… - y ambos Hale se detienen a mirarlo fijo, casi sin respirar al nombrar el pueblo. - Miren, es sencillo… Ok, no, Es algo difícil de explicar, pero solo vine por él, tú te puedes quedar aquí, Derek es el que puede ayudarme. - señala a Derek con un dedo y el lobo se siente ultrajado o lo mira como si lo estuviera profanando de algun modo por toda la confianza con la que le habla y Laura pone la misma mirada desconfiada de Derek siempre le dedica, solo que en ella de hecho se veía mucho mejor.

\- ¿Yo? Jamás te ayudaría enano… ¿Y cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? - Stiles revolea sus ojos, y sostiene el puente de su nariz…

\- ¿Porque solo el…? - dice Laura mas centrada en lo que dice, cortando los avances de su hermano y lo escucha con atención.

\- Porque… si tú me acompañas de vuelta podrías estar en peligro, por tu tío loco-maníaco, el cual te mataría para robarte tu estatus de alpha, y... yo no quiero eso. - los dos Hale y incluso Stiles puede ver como la piel se les eriza al nombrarlo. - Yo hice algo… no sé qué aun, y necesito reunir a mi mamada… ¿ok? Necesito saber que hice o como devolverlo a como era o más o menos como era… no sé cómo o las consecuencias de ello, aun no lo he descifrado, pero… miren, eso es raro, lo se, es solo por unos días ¿ok? Si no lo logro... el volverá y yo me olvidare de eso… - y Stiles parpadea aturdido, intentando ser coherente… tratar de pensar en que por un lado esto es bueno, que podría salvar muchas vidas… y que también quiere recuperar lo que tenía… su manda, su amistad con Lydia, sus reuniones de manada en la casa de Derek… leer los libros de Derek a escondidas… ser parte de ese todo que lo hacía sentir útil.

\- Sabes que tu corazón de desacelero solo en la palabras “me olvidare de esto”… es en la única parte en la que mientes… - Laura camina pensativa, hasta la mesa de ese loft playero, con la mano sobre los labios y su codo apoyado en su otro brazo.

\- ¿¡Que sabes de mi tío!? - Derek se abalanza sobre el tomándolo de la sudadera sacudiéndolo, pero Laura lo toma por la remera de color claro y lo aparta de el.

\- ¿Es Derek parte tu manada? ¿Sabes que eres humano verdad? - su mirada es tan intensa como la de Derek, solo que ella tiene un cabello precioso rodeando su delicado rostro encandilándolo de a poco.

\- ¡Laura es todo una mentira! No es obvio, jamás tuve manada fuera de nuestra familia, mátalo, mátalo ahora y olvidémonos de esto. - le dice caminando como león enjaulado y el corazón de Stiles late demasiado al recordar las amenazas entre ellos cuando apenas se conocían y traga preocupado sin poder responder, pero Laura no deja de analizarlo, no puede evitar estar así de intranquilo. 

\- ¿Stiles no es así?...- los ojos de Laura tienen una templanza que de seguro saco de su madre, piensa para si mismo Stiles.

\- Si…- él se frota la cabeza y sus ojos grandes la miran detenidamente.

\- Cuéntame de tu manada… ¿Cómo es que se formó? - y Derek alza sus brazos exasperado para dejarlos caer a los lados de su cuerpo y mira a su alrededor sin entender porque le da importancia a ese loco que se paró frente a su puerta.

 

Stiles le cuenta como ella se presenta en Beacon Hill por las extrañas muertes causadas por su tío y muere, como Derek termina allí y como Scott es mordido por Peter, transformándose en beta, como todo se desfigura al no poder dominar a su amigo, los detalles de Derek pasando a ser el alpha y como Scott llega es un alfa verdadero, de la nada Laura lo toma de los brazos y lo levanta en el aire gruñendo cuando el menciona a Cora en su historia.

 

Su hermanita Cora, la debilidad de ambos, y él va y lo suelta como si nada, como si fuera un dato más, debería cocerse la boca o al menos ser mas delicado con ciertos temas sobre la familia Hale, solo que las garras largas y blancas están hundiéndose en la sudadera roja rasguñando su piel al tiempo que los ojos rojos sobresalen de su cuencas, fauces monstruosas de su boca, rugiendo por el paradero de su hermanita.

 

El no lo sabe con exactitud, pero sabe que estaba en un pueblo de México, no muy lejos de la frontera, cerca de las costas de Tijuana en un rancho llamado Rancho Mecias, y luego le había comentado que se mudaba por temporadas a Las Cumbres, Stiles se apresuro a soltar todo lo que la misma Cora le había dicho y cerró los ojos cuando las garras se hundían en su piel, y Laura lo soltó.

 

El aire le faltaba al caer sobre su espalda, rápidamente se revisó los brazos y la sangre caliente se sintió a través de la tela roja, los brazos le dolían y ya no estaba muy seguro de que esa fuese la mejor opción, los vio alejarse de él, pero el no pudo hacer más que quedarse en el suelo esperando por otro veredicto.

 

Pero su agitación y la adrenalina de esos momentos le puede, porque en realidad esta desprotegido, no tiene a nadie de su lado para protegerse de dos lobos potencialmente peligrosos, que solo velan por su familia, que no ven nada más que eso, y si, se desmaya, porque no puede respirar y porque su corazón arde en su pecho de tan acelerado que esta.


	3. Chapter 3

Despierta con una respiración súbita y profunda que termina por ahogarlo unos segundos antes de ubicarse realmente…. Esta en el cámaro, reconocería esos interiores donde sea, el paisaje está oscureciéndose del otro lado de la ventana, moviéndose rápido y silencioso, inspira para apaciguar sus latidos y el olor a cuero nuevo le hace cerrar los ojos relajandose contra el respaldo solo con ver las manos de Derek sobre el volante como siempre, en silencio perpetuo y la mirada fija en el camino; estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que cruza sus brazos para mantener el calo parejo de su cuerpo, pero su mente se activa y el salta en su asiento con el recuerdo de Laura garras y un Derek diferente al que esta a su lado, dándose cuenta nuevamente que está en el cámaro (a salvo) y que Derek en su chaqueta de cuero le mira apenas (con esa expresión en su rostro de que demonios sucede contigo que siempre le dedica) y sigue manejando.

 

\- Derek…- suspira mirando a su alrededor, se frota los ojos y unos instantes de silencio le dan la pauta de que fue un sueño. - Tuve… el sueño más disparatado…- el lobo no dice nada, pero eso es normal entre ellos. - Pensé que había usado magia sin saberlo por unos libros encantados, ja ja. - se ríe apoyando su codo en el borde de la puerta y su mano en su frente. - ...Tu no estabas en tu loft, Scott no era el alpha, y Laura estaba viva…- suspira con un alivio que llena la cabina del auto y Derek vuelve a darle una mirada suspicaz. - ¿Iras a la inauguración del auto cine con la manada? Darán esa película que te gusta. - Stiles saca su celular para hablar con Scott dejando su ridículo sueño atrás y programar bien la hora en que se reunirán, porque ese había sido el último evento en el que estaban involucrados.

\- ¿La lista de Schindler? - dice mirándolo… tirando un título al azar…

\- No tonto, el gran Torino… ¿No recuerdas tu propia película favorita? Me dijiste que te encantaba esa noche que pase en tu casa por la tormenta. - escribe mensajes ensimismado en el celular unos instantes, pero al ver los anteriores son lo que le mando diciéndole a Scott que iba para california y su ceño se frunció, el auto dio un volantazo en el preciso momento que entendió que no había sido un sueño, estacionándose de repente a un costado de la ruta.

\- ¡COMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO! ¡Nunca le digo a nadie que tipo de películas me gustan! - con un puño cerrado sobre su sudadera lo pone contra el vidrio, Stiles lo mira asustado y lo suelta.

\- Demonios… no fue… un sueño, ¿Verdad? - sus dedos suben al borde de su camiseta y acaricia su cuello sintiendo las marcas anteriores que los dedos de Derek dejaron en él.

\- No… tu si llegaste a mi puerta…- respira más enojado que nunca. - ¿¡Que más sabes sobre mi… ¿¡Porque es necesario que este en ese pueblo de mierda?! - Stiles se siente perdido de nuevo... quería tanto que fuese un sueño.

\- Eres... mi amigo Derek, confió en ti… y sé que dije que eras un peligro para la humanidad y un imán de problemas… pero aun así, eres mi amigo y necesitaba… que me ayudaras…- Stiles murmura, le duele el pecho, no sabe si está haciendo lo correcto, su mente se revuelve y su corazón palpita tanto últimamente que ya no lo reconoce, le duele tanto estar solo en esto.

\- No soy el amigo que tu recuerdas, deja de estar triste por ello, apestaras mi auto. - enciende el auto y la noche se cerró.

\- Cuanto tiempo me dormí…- pregunta distraído mirando su reflejo en el vidrio oscurecido, su frente pegada al frio cristal, su cuerpo temblando lentamente debajo de su sudadera.

\- “Desmayarse” es la palabra, y no lo sé, unas seis horas…tal vez mas…- Derek enciende el auto y empieza a conducir nuevamente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- dice con la vos perdida, apagada.

\- ¿Me querías en Beacon Hill no? - alza una ceja y Stiles le mira, haciéndole fruncir el ceño porque la esperanza desprendida de los ojos redondos de ese niño le perturban un poco.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, dios, mío! ¡Gracias Derek! ¿Y Laura?- mira atrás hacia el acento trasero, pero no la ve, Derek vuelve a fijar su mirada verde en el increíblemente sorprendido de como el adolescente va de un estado de animo al otro tan rápido y como en su forma de mirarle hay tanta familiaridad.

\- Rumbo a Mexico… espero que hayas dicho la verdad sobre Cora… porque si no estarás muerto dentro de poco. - Pero en vez de amedrentarse sobre su amenaza, Stiles salta sobre él y lo abraza lo mas fuerte que puede, Derek abre los ojos espantado hasta empujarlo al instante siguiente y recuperando el control del auto al haber volanteado hacia el carril derecho por la sorpresa. - ¡No me toques demonios! - le espeta encabronado, sus ojos aun abiertos, la sensación de calor rodeando su cuerpo no era desagradable y Derek solo se quedo pensando unos segundos en que tipo de relación tenían como para que el chico crea que esta bien abrazar repentinamente a un lobo, a uno que acaba de conocer sobre todo.

\- No me importa lo que digas, estoy muy feliz de que me vayas a ayudar Derek! - y Derek no solo puede ver lo feliz que esta en su rostro su aroma y el latido en su pecho lo demuestran también, por lo que tiene que abrir la ventanilla para el el intenso aroma se baja de su nariz.

\- Pararemos en ese hotel… no manejare toda la noche ni por ti ni por nadie…- gruñe, porque necesita poner una distancia que parece nula para el adolescente y Stiles esta por protestar, pero se calla cuando Derek lo mira amenazante y el chico solo alza las manos y se acomoda en el asiento como si comprendiera todo de el con solo mirarlo, y eso solo lo hace sentir mas y mas incomodo.

 

Una habitación, dos camas y un baño son suficientes para esa noche… Stiles se sienta en la cama y se pone a leer un libro verde, el cual cada vez parece más y más nuevo a su parecer, ya le falta poco para terminarlo, unas cuarenta páginas o más, ahora lee sobre la vida de un vikingo con un corazón extraño…  
Derek lo mira mientras revisa su celular espetando en silencio sus inquietudes con Laura, su hermana le dice que es aun mas extraño que no preguntase por su jeep siquiera y Derek vuelve a alzar su mirada notando como da vuelta las paginas en su libro.

 

\- ¿No vas a preguntar dónde está tu auto?- dice como si nada.

\- Laura lo tiene, va rumbo a México ¿No? Yo sé dónde está mi auto no me preocupa... - sigue leyendo y Derek intenta ver entre lineas, entre la extrema confianza hacia el y su hermana, intentando perforarle la piel con su mirada, pero el chico solo huele normal, tranquilo incluso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? -

\- Suposiciones… Pero es tu familia directa Derek, y confió en ti por lo que confió en ella…- dice sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro.

\- Eres muy raro, sueles quedarte mucho en ese departamento que dices que tengo en Beacon Hills? - por supuesto que la curiosidad le carcome, no puede ser que ese chico confié en el tan ciegamente.

\- Sip… empecé a ir cuando te mudaste de la mansión, y el escondite en el subterráneo se inundó, generalmente estamos todos juntos, pero a veces, como mi papa esta muchas noches de servicio en la comisaria, me paso por tu casa y vemos películas, cocino algo y me quedo a dormir…- lo dice desanimado, casi como si le doliera y le cuesta no respirar lo que le pasa a ese chico cuando habla de un pasado que ya no existe, intenta entenderlo, pero en su mente sigue resonando el “porque el dejaría que se niño se metiera en su casa” aun si fuesen de la misma manada.

\- ¿Hace cuanto se supone no conocemos? - Stiles tarda en contestar y cierra el libro no sin antes pasar su muñeca por su mejilla y voltear a verlo unos instantes, pero responde al levantarse a dejar el libro sobre la mesa con los otros..

\- ¿Ya serian… Tres años? ¿Dos y medio de ser manada oficialmente? - su rostro demuestra muchas cosas, y Derek no puede dejar de perder rastro de la variedad de emociones.  
\- Stiles. Si esto que dices es algo mágico… porque necesitas mi ayuda… de que podría serte útil…- los ojos marrones se fijan intensamente y el no puede dejar de mirarlo, notando las luces color miel mas claras en ellos.

\- Eres mi ancla… - esas simples y escuetas palabras erizan la espalda de Derek.- Me refiero, si existes, no estoy perdiendo la cabeza… los licántropos existen, como las demás criaturas que hemos estado combatiendo, y no puedo devolvernos a ser manada yo solo… no? Supongo que lo que más necesito de ti es tu consejo… realmente no sé si estoy haciendo bien…- Stiles se levanta, camina hasta el televisor y lo apaga, Derek no dice nada porque quiere escucharlo.

\- A que te refieres…- pregunta siguiéndolo a la mesita de un metro por un metro roída donde Stiles tiene su mochila y donde se sienta a hurgarla.

\- Desde que abrí mi bocota…- la lluvia empieza a caer sin que ellos lo noten.- Muchas personas están vivas… tu hermana, Erica y Boyd… tus betas, los que tu convertiste cuando eras alpha… muchas víctimas que hubieron en estos años… Y si dejo las cosas como están…- Stiles le mira con sus codos apoyados en la mesa al igual que él, sus manos largas haciendo ademanes intentando entenderse a sí mismo.- Si dejara todo así… tu volverías con Laura y Cora.. y serian familia de nuevo. - aprieta los labios, reteniendo el aire, la culpa llegando hasta Derek en oleadas lentas.

\- Si es que está viva como dices... - acota aun desconfiado. Y Stiles deja los libros en su mochila y los mira antes de cerrarla.

\- Lo está… y tu tío no ha matado a nadie en su proceso de recuperación, yo no debería extrañar tanto lo que teníamos… Como pack, me refiero claro, si como pack.- y Derek vuelve a mirarlo, intrigado de porque es que ese humano se preocupa tanto por el o su familia si no lo conoce.

\- No te entiendo, si todo está mejor… porque intentar volver a como estaban las cosas. - el adolescente cae sobre la mesa y la mochila abrazándola.

\- No lo sé… - se queja prácticamente en un chillido .- Supongo, que porque me sentía bien con ustedes a mi alrededor, me sentía como yo mismo, protegido…o como parte de algo. - un trueno suena de repente y Stiles salta en su silla impulsándose hacia atrás y Derek lo agarra del antebrazo en el segundo tirando de el para volverlo a su sitio. - ¡Demonios que fue eso! - Stiles mira a todos lados y ahora la lluvia se escucha notablemente, resonando con más fuerza afuera.- ¿Una tormenta?- pregunta hacia Derek, pero este solo esta enfocado en el y Stiles traga saliva pesadamente.

\- Si lo que quieres es mi consejo Stiles, deja las cosas como están. No deberías ponerte primero en una situación como esta, no si tus amigos están vivos, parte de mi familia también y puede permanecer así, ¿Porque arriesgarlo todo? Las vidas de tus amigos son más valiosas que cualquier otra cosa que desees, ahora mejor vete a dormir. - mañana temprano te dejare en tu casa y te olvidaras de esto.- Derek se separa de el al decir esto último, dejando la silla pegada a la mesa y caminando hasta su cama.

\- Yeah....- Stiles solo acata en un tono apagado, Derek lo observa obedeciendo simplemente hasta que llega a la cama de la derecha, abraza la almohada y mira la pared.

\- Sabes… no deberías simplemente… Olvídalo. - Stiles se da la vuelta y Derek desde la otra cama se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos. 

\- ¿Que… dime, no debería que Derek? - Stiles se acomoda con almohada entre sus brazos a mirarlo.

\- Nada duérmete. - Derek sabe que le está mirando, su ceño se frunce y el no debió abrir la boca, tampoco debería sentir como la mirada del chico recorre su rostro.

\- Será… la última vez que te vea asi que porque no me lo dices.- Derek ladea la cabeza y lo mira para decirle lo que piensa y se topa con ojos redondos dolidos, pestañas largas y sus ojos se encendieron de azul zafiro.- Ok no preguntare más, no era mi intención que te enojaras.- Stiles se corrige y trata de hundir su rostro en la almohada entre sus brazos.

\- No estoy enojado. - aprieta la mandíbula y trata de controlarse.

 

Pero aun asi se levanta de la cama y camina los tres pasos que los separan.

 

############### 

 

Scott camina apresurado por los pasillos buscando a Isaac, ha pasado un día entero desde que no le ve y Stiles aún no vuelve de donde sea que este, una noche dijo, tienes que sacarlo de su casa hasta que vuelva dijo, pero cuando se despertó Isaac no estaba en su cuarto, creyó que tal vez fue a su casa a ducharse, o cambiarse de ropa, esperando encontrarlo en clase… pero no fue así, ya pasaron las dos primeras horas y el no estaba en ningún lado.

 

Está formándose un nudo su estómago y que lo apriete con su puño no ayuda, al menos le gustaría que Stiles le responda el celular, la campana lo sobresalta y todos se dirigen a sus clases, el intenta mirar por sobre las cabezas de su compañeros en busca de Isaac o en su defecto de Stiles, pero está cubierto de transpiración y el aire empieza a estancarse en su pulmones.

 

Pero el celular lo sobresalta a medio paso de entrar a clases y retrocede tropezándose con sus compañeros de clase los cuales protesta,n pero el logra quedarse afuera unos instantes.

 

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás? - la respiración se le acelera y no sabe dónde dejo su inhalador y estira el cuello de su camiseta por algo de aire.

\- En casa, acabo de llegar…- Stiles tira sus botas y su camiseta al piso, está temblando un poco pero mantiene el celular en su oído.

\- No sé dónde Isaac, no responde su celular y no está en el colegio, lo siento desperté y no estaba más en mi casa. - la angustia se nota en su semblante y camina en dirección contraria a su clase, bajando por las escaleras, de camino al vestuario donde sabe que no lo molestara nadie a esas horas.

\- ¿Como? Demonios. Yo… no conseguí lo que fui a buscar, creo que no hay otro camino. - se desabrocha el pantalón sin fuerzas, con su mente algo mezclada, pero él tiene que concentrarse.

\- ¿Que camino Stiles, de que hablas? - Scott abre su casillero apresurado la agitación apretándose en su garganta y busca su inhalador mientras su pecho sube y baja, más asustado que antes de no encontrarlo.

\- Le diré a mi padre sobre Isaac, y Scott…- toma una pausa mientras abre la ducha. Y muerde su labio.

\- Que. - su respiración se hace muy pesada e imposible el intentar meter aire a sus pulmones.

\- Tu inhalador está en mi taquilla, lo deje ahí desde que dejaste de usarlo, nos vemos más tarde. 

\- Stiles cuelga sin que Scott le conteste y se mete debajo de la ducha, tiene que priorizar las cosas y dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Derek o su cabeza va a estallar. 

 

Scott mira el teléfono interrogante impulsándose torpemente sobre la taquilla de Stiles y allí esta su inhalador, en el bolsillo de la bolsa deportiva de su amigo, se apresura a ponerlo contra sus labios presionando el botón, dejando entrar al alivio a sus pulmones, los cuales dejan de contraerse y al fin puede respirar.

 

Esperar lo saca de quicio, pero no puede hacer más que eso hasta que su hermana regrese, sus intentos por comunicarse con ella han sido inútiles, metiéndose de lleno en cocinar algo para el, colocando un bistec en el fuego y lo mira cocerse a fuego alto cuando la puerta de enfrente se abre y la voz de Laura se escucha llamándole.

 

Da unos pasos fuera de la cocina, la ve entrar con muchos bolsos y cuando esta por preguntar que paso, alguien salta sobre el y lo hace retroceder, su corazón salta al sentir el cabello largo sobre su rostro, brazos delgados rodeando su cuello con gran fuerza, no puede evitar abrir los ojos tan grande como puede por la sorpresa, pero la sonrisa que le da Laura le roba el aliento, la felicidad en sus ojos solo hablan de la persona que le rodea.

 

\- ¿Cora?- pregunto empujando la pequeña figura que se enredaba en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién más va hacer? - Cora vuelve a acercarse a él apretando mejilla contra mejilla, y la apretó entre sus brazos, jamás pensó que volvería a verla e hizo lo posible por no emocionarse demasiado, pero era su sangre la que tenía en brazos y apretó su rostro contra el largo cabello oscuro ocultando apenas sus sentimientos.

\- Ohhh…. el gran bebe llorón. - dijo Laura, picando las costillas de Derek con un dedo de camino a dejar dos de las mochilas al centro de la sala y olio la carne asándose por lo que se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Me extrañaste porque yo si te extrañe hermano?- pregunta Cora bajando de sus brazos y tocando su rostro con ambas manos.- ¡Demonios tienes barba! ¿Podrías afeitarse sabes?- Derek se ríe amplio y sin poder contenerse, mira su rostro y desciende hasta ella para besar sus mejillas múltiples veces.

\- ¡Claro que si tonta, dios que alegría verte viva Cora! - Derek se toma unos minutos para contemplarla.

\- Ese niño tenía razón en todo, donde estaba y estuvo…- Laura espeta en alto con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, saca dos cervezas y una soda antes de volver a la sala e interrumpir su demostración de afecto y como frotan el aroma de ellos en el otro, volviendo a armar el vinculo de manada.

\- ¿Quién ese chico de todos modos y de dónde salió? - pregunto Cora al sentarse sobre la mes mirando a su alrededor, dirigiendo una mirada disgustada cuando Laura le dio a Derek una de las cervezas y a ella la soda. 

\- Vino por Derek, para que le ayude…- Laura mira a Derek socarronamente, la verdad le causaba gracia que su hermanito tuviera a un niño detrás de él.

\- Su nombre es Stiles. - corta en seco, como si llamarlo chico le molestara de alguna manera, y aun asi se abrasa a su hermana más pequeña por el cuello y metiendo su nariz en su cabello, regocijándose de tenerla viva, olfateándola.

\- ¿Que, no nos vas a decir cómo te fue con el chico?- pregunta Laura y Cora frunce el ceño porque ya no le está gustando lo que insinúa Laura.

\- Que es lo que preguntas en realidad Laura... - Derek pone su mejor cara de piedra, bebe la cerveza y revisa las cartas que están detrás de Cora sin interés alguno en ella.

\- ¿En que quería que lo ayudes, por ejemplo? - tanto Cora como Laura se ponen serias mirando a Derek, tratando de ver a través de el como su madre solía hacer.

\- No lo ayude en nada… - se separó de ambas y se sentó en el sofá bebiendo de su cerveza y mirando placido a ambas, los rasgos familiares, y suspiro un segundo porque entre ambas podía ver a sus padre por igual.

\- Derek no lo habrás matado....- inquirió duramente Laura y Cora parpadeo atenta.

\- Claro que no…- la duda en la oración hizo que Laura se acercara hasta ponerse frente a él.

\- Explícate entonces, el suspenso me está matando. - Cora salta al sillón empujando a Derek en su paso y mirándolo tan fijamente que el lobo estaba completamente incómodo.

\- No es algo que tenga que hablar con ustedes. - se levantó y se metió en la cocina pero sin poder evitar que sus hermanas le sigan.

 

######

 

Es difícil admitir lo que nunca paso… mentir a su padre por sobre todas las cosas, decir que Isaac le había confesado sus miedos y lo que le pasaba con su padre, que su desaparición esos días no le dejo otra alternativa que confesar que su padre lo estaba golpeando.

 

Su padre, el sheriff, lo interrogo por supuesto, debía saber si lo que él decía era verdad, y aunque Isaac jamás hablo con el… era la pura verdad, esa misma tarde su padre obtuvo una orden de arresto y una de cateo para la casa Lahey, registraron el lugar con la objeción del dueño de casa, pero no encontrar a Isaac en la casa o rastros de su paradero, pero unos raspones en el parque guiaron al sheriff directo al sótano.

 

Solo su padre se percató del frízer, solo el noto el candado y las cadenas, sus palabras no habían sido en vano, puesto que al cortar el candado y levantar la tapa del refrigerador descompuesto encontraron a Isaac inconsciente dentro, hecho un ovillo, los paramédicos acudieron al lugar unos instantes después mientras que él y Scott esperaban fuera de la casa.

 

Se armó un gran revuelo después de eso, cuando las noticias se esparcieron, Isaac estuvo dos días en el hospital inconsciente, los golpes en su cabeza eran grabes y tenía dos costillas rotas que formaron una fuerte infección, además de una mano con varias fisuras, según la forense estas últimas eran heridas provocadas al intentar protegerse.

 

El señor Lahey fue arrestado y trasladado a la prisión del estado, servicios sociales querían llevarse a Isaac a la casa de unos tíos en Oregon, Stiles y Scott no sabían cómo hacer que eso no pasara, hasta que de la misma nada, como si de destino se tratase, Melissa la madre de Scott pidió su custodia legal, alegando que alejándolo de su amigos haría su trauma aún mayor.

 

Le costó entender los embrollos legales, las órdenes del juez y los días en que se esforzó por no acercarse a sus amigos como solía hacerlo, esperando por el veredicto de la custodia y que no se llevaran lejos a Isaac, Lydia y Jackson seguían siendo los más populares y eran un daño colateral que podía soportar, pero verlos de lejos sin poder hablar de lo que en realidad sucede en el pueblo con su amiga le duele, trata de darse la vuelta y no pensar en lo que fueron alguna vez.

 

Scott sin embargo ausente de lo que en realidad estaba pasando, se quedó al lado de Isaac hasta que se despertó en el hospital, él también lo hizo sin poder evitar tomar los turnos nocturnos, Isaac al despertar se asustó tanto en el momento que abrió los ojos, buscando a su padre por los rincones de la habitación, Scott lo abrazo fuertemente y el lo sostuvo también, le explicaron que lo encontraron en el sótano y el ataque de pánico estallo en Isaac por lo que Melissa tuvo que aparecer con un tranquilizante inyectable.

 

Unas semanas después la resolución del juez llego a ellos por su padre, el mismo le entrego los papeles en orden, los cinco ingresaron a la casa de los Mccall, pero Isaac no se separaba de Scott ni de broma y el intentaba aligerar las cosas con su bromas sus películas y video juegos, ser la distracción mientras los adultos se quedaron escaleras abajo, pero es un tanto difícil cuando Isaac no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, por más lejos que este de él ahora.

 

\- ¿Stiles? - Scott tenia dormido a Isaac sobre el pecho a los pies de la cama y se dirigió a su amigo que jugaba un video juego en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

\- ¿Si?- dice abstraído en Call of Duty, el modo perfecto de mantener su mente ocupada.

\- ¿A donde fuiste el otro día? ¿Qué fue lo que fuiste a buscar que no encontraste? - Scott era curioso, pero sus preguntas llegaban más o menos unas semanas más tarde, Stiles apenas lo miro y siguió en su juego.

\- Nada, nada… ya no tiene importancia. - traga y la sensación extraña en su espalda le hace poner pausa.- ¿¡Ok que es lo que quieres saber!?- dice exasperado como si lo estuviera acosando con preguntas, soltando el comando en un arrebato, se cruza de brazos y lo mira.

\- ¿Eso, a quien fuiste a buscar? - y Stiles mira el suelo la pared la pantalla y luego a él.

\- A Derek…- traga y se pone nervioso porque estuvo tratando de evitar con muchas fuerzas no pensar en él.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? - Stiles centra su mirada en los ojos marrones, sabiendo que no lo recuerda en absoluto 

\- Es un amigo…- se rasca la cabeza y suspira.

\- ¿Lo conociste en internet? Sabes que es peligroso conocer gente en internet, más citarte con ellos. - inquiere algo más preocupado.

\- Yo lo conozco de antes…- replica y ni siquiera sabe porque esa conversación está siendo abordada de ese modo.

\- Aunque creas que no conozcas no es de fiar… deberías saberlo, tu padre es policía. - Stiles suspira juntando sus rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas y mirando la pantalla congelada del video juego.

\- Si, pero igualmente no me ayudo…- mascullo cansado pensando que sería mejor dejar esa conversación fingiendo querer irse a dormir.

\- ¿Es por el que has estado distante y triste?- Scott da en todos los puntos detestándolo por ello, el cierra los ojos y la sensación vuelve a su cuerpo y su pecho se aprieta.

\- No… Pero si supieras, si estuvieses seguro de que alguien jamás de los jamases intentaría tocarte de “ese modo” pero un día lo hace ¿Qué harías? - Scott abre los ojos, se incorpora un poco con Isaac inclusive y lo mira directo a los ojos, solo que él le esquiva a último momento.

\- Stiles… ¿El se propaso contigo?- pregunta completamente alarmado de que en ese viaje que se había alargado de más algo hubiese pasado fuera del consentimiento de su amigo.

\- No, no… creo… ósea…- Stiles se froto el cabello con fuerza y el cuello, evadiendo la mirada de su mejor amigo por completo.

\- Stiles dime que paso. - y allí estaba la voz de su alpha, Stiles lo miro unos instantes y su corazón se contrajo, incluso como le miraba ahora Scott gritaba alpha a su sentidos.

\- Nada ¿Ok? Nada, ósea…. Estábamos hablando de que debería dejar este asunto de la magia, de volver las cosas atrás porque muchas vidas se habían recuperado... que las cosas eran como se suponía que fuesen antes de Peter, antes de los licántropos y… en algún momento, Derek estaba parado junto a mi cama y lo miraba esperando que me dijera algo más y se inclinó y me beso…- sus tonos altos y su desesperación para hablar disminuyo en la última palabra, en su suave murmullo que hacía que su propio corazón saltase sin clemencia de su pecho.

\- ¿Solo te beso? - pregunto más insistentemente. - Ese fue tu primer beso… ¿Eso es lo que paso?- inquirió Scott sin saber si reírse o no y apretó una sonrisa involuntaria entre su labios.

\- Noooo, no fue eso! Solo eso… el me tomo del rostro profundizando hasta dejarme sin aliento, estaba tan mareado y confundido, pero luego note que lo tenía pegado a mí, no sabía qué hacer, ósea, es Derek. El tipo que no me soporta cerca, al que siempre lo sacó de quicio y preferiría no tenerme en su manada por más que le haya salvado la vida muchas veces, pero sobre todo en ese momento fue tan suave cuando me envolvió, como me sostuvo entre su brazos y no supe que hacer, deje que me besara y me abrazara…hasta la mañana siguiente. - tiene la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, su mejillas completamente rosadas al punto de que el color abarca todo su rostro y el puede dar gracias por la oscuridad que el rodea como de que Scott no se a un licantropo como para olerle, solo puede sujetar fuerte sus pies, su cuerpo temblando imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano.

\- ¿Nada más que eso paso? No, digo, que no sea fuerte… ni siquiera sé cómo es el sujeto… Pero... - Stiles dio un salto repentino con esa frase, caminando en círculos mientras hablaba más rápido que antes.

\- ¿¡Que como es?! ¿¡Que como es eso lo que te preocupa!? Mide como uno ochenta y siete o tal vez un poco más, es como un puto muro de concreto lleno de músculos por todos lados y tiene unos ojos verdes increíbles, además del mal genio de un lobo salvaje, ese es Derek y no entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo e intentado no pensar sus porque y tu vienes y me lo haces decir…- termina de vociferar saltando sobre sus talones y termina con la frente pegada a la puerta de la habitación a modo de resignación.

\- ¿Pensaste que tal vez fue porque le gustas? - Scott aprieta los labios y le mira comprensivamente, pero eso a él no le basta para saber qué demonios pasa con él.

\- Si claro… ¿Como si en este universo algo así fuese a pasar? Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa… puedes cuidar de Isaac tu solo, ¿Verdad?- Scott mira al dormido muchacho y lo mira con esos ojos de cachorro desamparado, solo que Stiles no le da tiempo a responderle, solo toma su mochila, su zapatillas en su mano y se marcha sin más.

 

############################

 

Su celular suena cuando pone la mochila en el suelo y se lanza de cara a la cama ahogándose un poco con su incertidumbre, quería dejarlo sonar, no atender a nadie y no dejar que nadie más perturbe aún más su estado de ánimo, pero pensó que tal vez era su padre y se contorsiono un poco para tomarlo de su bolcillo y ponerlo en su oído.

 

\- ¿Hola?- contesta con la mejilla en la almohada y su cuerpo extendido sobre su estómago.

\- Stiles…- la voz de Derek suena rara… y no solo su corazón salta, todo su cuerpo termina imitándolo al quedar apenas sentado en el borde de su cama.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Cómo?- se preguntaba cómo es que tenía su teléfono, pero el quejido lleno de dolor le preocupo aún más.

\- Es Peter… despertó… mato a Cora… y Laura… estoy, mal herido…- Stiles se pone su mano automáticamente en su boca y su ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

\- ¡¡No, no!! Eso… no puede pasar, ellas nunca vinieron a Beacon Hill… no, ¿Derek dónde estás?- le pregunta desesperado buscando las llaves de su jeep, pero no las encuentra solo caen de su mochila los tres libros, y se los queda mirando como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

\- No lo sé… cerca del cementerio… caí en una de las tumbas abiertas…- Stiles se levanta del piso, sus mejillas están mojadas y intenta respirar para encontrar una solución.

\- Estoy en camino... - sentencia y sale de allí sin escuchar como Derek le dice que no y cuelga el teléfono.

 

Se apresura escaleras abajo, porque él no tiene su auto, Laura nunca se lo devolvió, y pensó que tal vez eso fue lo que quiso hacer la loba solo que Peter la encontró primero, su cabeza estallaba en miles de pedazos por lo que tomo de la vitrina de la cocina las llaves del auto de su madre.

 

No lo pensó, solo se subió a la camioneta familiar que tenía más de un mes de no ser usada, no desde el cambio de frenos y otros ajustes que su padre insiste en hacerle aunque no se use para nada. Mete la llave lo intenta encender un par de veces hasta que arranca, el aire es demasiado fino para respirarlo, pero se apresura a poner la marcha atrás y sacarlo del garaje.

 

Sale a toda velocidad con la mini ban… solo presiona el acelerador hasta el tope y ni siquiera recuerda las calles solo sabe que está cortando el aire al ras del pavimento por la velocidad, en su mente no pueden estar muertas, no es posible, Derek tiene que estar mintiendo y aprieta los dientes con fuerza tanto como agarrar el volante.

 

Pisa los frenos abruptamente haciendo que su cuerpo se vaya hacia a delante y sale de la camioneta sin pensarlo, sin sacar las llaves, sin cerrar la puerta, solo corre al cementerio y empuja la gran puerta de hierro en un rechinido que le pone histérico, empuja presionando su pies en la tierra y esta hace surcos debajo de sus zapatillas, solo puede moverla un poco, pero lo suficiente para que su delgado cuerpo pueda atravesarla.

 

Corre en medio de la noche, la luna llena está encima de su cabeza y los pinos viejos del lugar no le dejan ver por donde va, las tumbas empiezan a aparecer a su paso pero no ve ningún abierta, girar sobre si sin poder saber dónde encontrar al beta, traga algo parecido al polvo, el destino no puede estar riéndose de el de esa manera.

 

Ve a lo lejos una excavadora y recuerda que Isaac había dicho algo de ellas en el pasado y corre hasta ella hasta dar con un agujero en la tierra un poco más grande de lo que debería ser una tumba, pero al fijar la vista con sus pies en el borde del rectángulo, llegando a divisar una bota que se mueve apenas, no lo piensa, solo se lanza dentro y llega hasta el hombre de negro frente a él.

 

\- ¡Derek, Derek!- pone su manos sobre su pecho y lentamente las retira para observarlas… la sangre es fluida y su mano se empapan de ella instantáneamente.

\- ¿Stiles?- murmura débilmente.

\- Tranquilo amigo, te sacare de aquí. - le dice intentando sujetarlo de la chaqueta, pero Derek es más grande que él y ahora mismo es un peso muerto que parece imposible de mover.

\- Stiles, vete, él está aquí… vete…- le dice cayendo en el pecho del chico que resbala en su intento de levantarlo, quedando sentado frente al lobo y él no puede hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno…- la voz sarcástica resuena en lo alto de la tumba y sabe de quién es, demonios si conoce bien su tono de voz, lo ve saltar del borde de la tumba y la luna lo ilumina por completo.

\- Peter… tu, ¡¡Maldito psicópata enfermo!! ¡¡Es tu familia!! - le grita abrazando a Derek tan fuerte como puede pensando que así podría protegerlo.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Sabes acaso quién soy? En todo caso estoy taaan alagado, pero… porque un humano vendría corriendo como tu lo hiciste… con esa clase de desesperación inundando el aire, en la sangre a defender a mi sobrinito, si me lo preguntas es algo ridículo, pero dejemos de hablar de mi, mi familia nace en esta noche mi querido amigo y tu serás mi único espectador… por supuesto, para poder resurgir con la doctrina y el liderazgo que me fue negado desde niño…- habla en forma elegante, desquiciado pero elegante, con sus brazos abiertos abrazando la luz de luna que tiene en su rostro desfigurándolo unos instantes después al igual que su cuerpo empieza a crecer y romperse, formando a la bestia que tiene dentro.

\- ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! - grita hasta el límite de su garganta y pulmones, con su ojos cerrados, apretando consigo fuertemente a Derek que yace inconsciente, sintiendo como el aliento de la fétidas fauces de Peter se lanzan sobre él.

 

Pero un golpe seco lo detiene, el universo se tuerce y el abre los ojos a la inmensidad del día que gira rápidamente a su alrededor, parado en mitad de la carretera, da un giro hacia el otro lado y vuelve a mirar, su ojos llenos de lágrimas están desorientados, siente que su cabeza va a estallar, gira nuevamente y da otro paso buscando algo de estabilidad, pero su cabeza no comprende este movimiento y todo empieza a desenfocarse más rápidamente hasta que no siente nada más que un golpe.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguien está pasando un pañuelo húmedo por su frente y luego por su nuca, está fresco y le hace abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz no le deja ver, pero no por eso reniega de ella, deja que su pupila se adapte sin apresurarlas ni proponerse cerrar los ojos para protegerlos.

 

La imagen del cabello negro y al sonrisa sincera llega a el de inmediato, el saluda a su enfermera favorita con una sonrisa, ver a Melissa siempre es alentador y esta lo saluda de vuelta, pero en vez de hablarle como siempre, esta dice que llamara al doctor como si no le reconociera e intenta detener sus preguntas, intenta detenerla, no quiere ver a ningún médico, pero es inútil aun esta mareado y cae de nuevo en la cama, le toma unos segundos ubicarse, está en el hospital, suspira y cuando entra una mujer de delantal blanco tuerce la mirada y mira de nuevo.

 

\- Que… don… ¿Dónde estoy? - intenta quitarse la vía intravenosa y la enfermera que creyó la madre de su amigo Scott es una Melissa de veinte años que le roba el aliento en el pánico que siente.

\- Intente calmarse, ¿Recuerda su nombre? - Stiles parpadea e intenta no distorsionar más la realidad de lo que ya lo está.

\- Yo, yo no se... ¿Usted como se llama, porque me pregunta que soy? ¿Porque es que usted no lo sabe, y donde estoy, porque nadie quiere responderme? - plan: ponerse en papel de paranoico siempre hace soltar la lengua de de los que lo rodean.

\- Tranquilo, está en el hospital de Beacon Hill, soy la doctora Talia Hale y ella es la enfermera Melissa McCall, preguntamos quien es usted, porque al parecer tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, y lo encontraron a un lado del camino sin identificación alguna. - la mujer toma su muñeca con suavidad y mira su reloj revisando su pulsaciones, pero su corazón se dilata muy rápidamente y sus pulsaciones bajan porque ella es la madre de Derek, la gran alpha de la manada Hale justo enfrente de él, es mas hermosa ahora que esta viva que en la foto del obituario que el vio en los expedientes de su padre.

\- Yo… no se, no recuerdo… quién soy. - miente, poniendo su mejor expresión de perplejidad, porque no puede decirle la identidad de un niño de que… ¿Ocho años? Mira a Melissa y ok si, es mucho más joven de lo que recuerda, si ella definitivamente es la madre de Scott, y ve que tiene puesto un anillo de bodas en su dedo, uno que jamás vio antes.

\- No se preocupe. - la voz de esa mujer era tan solemne y encantadora que dejo que le recostara sobre la cama nuevamente.

\- Si está de acuerdo llamaremos al sheriff para ver si puede averiguar algo sobre usted. - y está por negarse saltando de nuevo de su cama cuando un hombre entra a la habitación vestido de oficial.- Oh, pero justo de quien estaba hablando, Sheriff Crutter, este es el chico del que le hable anteriormente, no tengas miedo, es un buen hombre. - se dirige a él esta vez y el asiente.

\- Buenos días chico, si no te molesta me gustaría preceder con unas preguntas básicas.- Stiles asiente por lo que la enfermera y la doctora los dejan solos unos instante, ese hombre es algo mayor pero él no recuerda haberlo visto antes.

 

Pasan alrededor de una hora hablando, el evade las preguntas con su tono sincero y el que su padre tiene que mirarlo cuatro o cinco veces para saber si miente, pero este hombre no se toma esas molestias y cree todo lo que le dice, que no sabe quién es o como se llama, que no sabe cómo apareció al oeste del pueblo o como llego allí y que ni siquiera sabe cómo se golpeó la cabeza, el hombre se retira con nada en las manos y el en su propia angustia se ve tan convincente que este antes de irse lo alienta asegurándole que conseguirá alguna pista. 

 

Pasa el día entero en esa cama, le dan el almuerzo y la cena y eso calma al menos algunas de su ansias, pasa ese tiempo en silencio intentando pensar que fue lo que paso, recuerda la sangre, recuerda a Peter transformándose en una animal deforme parecido a un lobo, pero también recuerda el golpe en su cabeza, como si lo metieran a una montaña rusa por un microsegundo igual que la última vez, distorsionando su entorno.

 

Alza la mirada a la ventana, si la madre de Derek está viva en ese espacio tiempo, significa que todo el pack lo está, todos y cada uno de los Hale... Quisiera poder salir de allí y ver desde afuera la situación sin que nadie sepa que él está allí. Pero sabe que un policía esta apostado en su puerta, lo ha escuchado hablar con las enfermeras, suspira cansado, sus palabras lo volvieron a meter en problemas.

 

El recuerda haber dicho “No si puedo evitarlo”, cierra sus brazos sobre su pecho y aun siente a Derek apoyado en él, como la sangre se escurría de su cuerpo hasta su propia piel, impregnando su camiseta. Pero debe remontarse a antes de eso, a cuando la mansión aún no se había quemado.

 

La primera vez que todo cambio, el soltó sin más que “Derek dejara de ser un imán para problemas”… y eso solo ocurría cuando Laura estaba viva, devolviéndolo a la época o los días en que la mayor de los Hale no había vuelto por las inusuales marcas que Peter en su locura dejaba por ahí, convirtiendo a Derek en el dichoso imán de percances sangrientos. Pero por alguna razón el problema que lo llevo a enterarse de todo ese mundo no era Derek… o la muerte de Laura siempre fue Peter…

 

Pero que sabe el de Peter… El, quedó atrapado en el incendio con el resto de los Hale… enloqueció estando en coma por seis años, atrapado en su cuerpo, el incendio fue acaso el causante de su demencia…. Y este fue provocado por Kate, ella fue quien inicio el incendio y obligo-engaño a alguien que lo hiciera.

 

La cabeza le dolía porque una vez más fue Derek y su enamoramiento por Kate lo que destruyo la mansión y a la manada original del pueblo por dejar a una cazadora llegar tan cerca de él… entonces como, como podría el evitar eso y que consecuencias traería a la línea de tiempo que el recuerda, las cienes le palpitaron y se obligó a respirar lentamente, a destensar su cuerpo recostándose en la cama y golpeando el colchón con los puños cerrados.

 

Pero como, como haría el para poder sacar a una Argent de su objetivo de locura destructiva, como…

 

Esa misma mañana al despertar está abrazando la almohada cuando Melissa, la joven madre de un niño pequeño le despierta, le comenta que tiene noticias para el con una inmensa sonrisa, el frunce el ceño sin decir nada y se sienta en la cama apunto de preguntar cuales, cuando la enfermera solo pone una muda de ropa sobre su regazo y lo incita a vestirse.

 

El guardia de seguridad ya no está en la puerta cuando sale detrás de la enfermera, ya vestido con una remera blanca, una sudadera roja y unos jeans sencillos, camina por el pasillo analizando detalles culturales y tecnológicos, todo parece menos técnico, no hay computadoras como las que el recuerda había en las recepciones y el sheriff Crutter está esperándolo en la puerta del hospital esperándolos.

 

\- Hola hijo, espero que hayas dormido bien.- dice risueño, parece que ha estado bebiendo porque su nariz y mejillas están más rojas de lo que recuerda haber visto antes y su bigote blanco se ensancha por su sonrisa amigable.

\- Bien gracias.- es lo más que dice no quiere alterar demasiado ese pasado antes de volver a su presente.

\- Te tengo buenas noticias… te hemos asignado un nombre provisorio…- el hombre saca de un sobre una credencial hecha torpemente a máquina con el hombre de Jhon Doe, rodó sus ojos al pensar en lo absurdo y poco imaginativo de ello, pero no dijo nada mas. - Y encontramos una casa donde puedas quedarte, claro que la única condición es que ingreses a la secundaria del pueblo como el resto de los chicos de tu edad. - se rió y la panza redonda de ese hombre reboto un par de veces y el lo miro extrañado.

\- ¿Una casa? ¿Con quién? ¿No sería más fácil quedarme en la comisaria y ya? - Melissa pone su mano en su hombro y le mira.

\- Bueno… en realidad fue mi idea, le dije al oficial que podías quedarte en mi casa hasta que los del servicio social encuentren alguna denuncia por tu desaparición. - Stiles miro a Melissa y suspiro aliviado, eso sí solucionaba un dilema. - Bueno si no te molesta tener a un niño revoltoso de ocho años dando vueltas por toda la casa. - sonrió amablemente frotando su espalda y el asintió.

\- Para nada… se lo agradezco señora McCall, al menos a usted la conozco de mas días. - dice haciéndose pasar por el perro mojado de la semana para ser más convincente.

 

Ese mismo día luego del convenio, ve a la Dra. Hale al otro lado del pasillo esta esperando para despedirlo, es algo simbolico y rapido antes de que los parlantes llaman a la doctora, Melissa sale de su turno, una hora o más tarde está subiendo a su destartalado auto que cree nunca a conoció mejor vida y van derecho al colegio secundario, las instalaciones parecen estar a nuevo, más que nuevo de lo que recuerda haberlas visto.

 

Esta sentado fuera de las oficinas del director esperando a que lo inscriban y que la enfermera maternal explique su condición, su amnesia, su falta de conocimientos de quien es él y de donde salió, mira a su alrededor intentando pensar que hacer, intentando recordar las historias del libro verde, las vivencias de aquellos que se atrevieron a terminar los tres libros y cuáles fueron las consecuencias de sus actos luego de leer esas páginas, pero se mezclan en su cabeza todas ellas y no sabe porque, leyó alrededor de diez historias, con diez protagonistas diferentes que parecían estar entrelazados de alguna manera.

 

Pero ninguna de las decisiones que tomaron esas personas en los sucesos de los que no fueron consecuentes se parece a lo que a él le está pasando, su rodilla no deja de moverse nerviosa y su mano tratan de controlarla, su primer instinto es ir a por Scott, pero el solo tiene ocho años... que podría hacer el en esta situación, el segundo instinto es entender el teorema de las dimensiones entre espacio y tiempo con Lydia… Pero ella en ese preciso momento es una fanática de la sirenita.

 

Deaton sin embargo debe ser solo un joven impetuoso por ser un buen consejero de manada licantropa, envuelto en estos dilemas y tratando de atar más cabos en su mente. Cuando de la nada y como un baldazo de agua fría sobre su espalda, su piel se eriza en el segundo en que escucha el nombre de Derek en boca de otro adolescente. Es voltear hasta donde el sonido llama su atención y lo ve atrapando la pelota en los pasillos, es completamente inesperado encontrarse con un Derek adolescente que está riendo con sus compañeros de equipo y lanzando la pelota luego de recibirla, desencaja todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos del mismo.

 

Va a salirse el corazón del pecho de nuevo, lo jura esta vez de verdad, no puede dejar de mirarlo en todo ese esplendor inocente y con un inmenso futuro por delante si una sola milésima de oscuridad o tragedia en el, al segundo siguiente se da cuenta que tiene que esconderse en algún sitio, encontrarse con el podría alterar el pasado o el futuro aun no lo sabe, por lo que toma lo primero que encuentra y se cubre el rostro, pero eso es sumamente inútil, porque Derek toma este movimiento inesperado como algo a lo que debe prestarle atención, además de ser extraño y se lo queda mirando, sospechando de él hasta que huele que es solo un humano.

 

\- ¿Eres nuevo?- pregunta parado frente a él a solo unos pasos de distancia porque esta seguro de que su corazón disparo como loco desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por accidente, los amigos del moreno pasan detrás de él corriendo y el trata de ignorarlo con un panfleto de la biblia estudiantil frente a sus ojos, pero que luego nota que esta al revés.- ¿Estas bien? - pregunta sin entender que hace.

\- ¡Derek vamos, el entrenador nos está esperando! - le grita alguien más y el da unos pasos lejos de él, pero no sin voltear a verle.

\- Demonios…- masculla, una gota de transpiración se desliza de su sien y su corazón no deja de palpitar, justo en ese momento en que se relaja es que Melissa sale de la oficina del director y lo llama para que se presente el mismo.

 

Nada nuevo después de eso, dándole un segundo para ajustarse a la idea de un Derek de quince años, pero la conversación que sostiene con el director no es nada que no pueda manejar, da el nombre que le dieron, se arma un expediente provisional por su situación, le entregan su cartilla de horarios, una prueba rápida oral de conocimientos para ver en qué nivel esta o si tendrá dificultades adaptándose y ya está, está dentro de la institución educativa de Beacon Hills diez años antes de su tiempo.

 

######################

 

Incomodidad es lo que se incrusta en cada célula de su cuerpo, es el primer día y el aún no sabe en qué grieta ocultarse, si es que pudiera encontrar alguna, intento cambiar sus clases, aunque sea alguna de ellas para poder pensar con tranquilidad lo que debía hacer, pero no, en realidad está seguro que el destino esta emperrado con él.

 

Porque Derek está sentado detrás de el en cada una de sus clases, decir que está completamente nervioso es poco, siente como Derek desliza sus ojos por su nuca esculcando su procedencia o quién demonios es, no es que este seguro al cien por cien, pero cada vez que tuvo que darse la vuelta esos ojos verdes estaban clavados en él.

 

Por un lado quiere pensar que es conveniente, por otro se pregunta en que segundo Kate Argent se plantara frente a Derek y nublara su juicio…

 

La busco, entre horas y en la cafetería, en las practicas, incluso tuvo que meterse a la oficina del director y revisar los archivos, uno por uno porque no había una sola computadora a kilómetros a la redonda en ese lugar, pero al parecer Kate, en carne y hueso, la sanguijuela, no estaba inscripta en la secundaria, al menos no por ahora.

 

Al tercer día de clases y a este ritmo vertiginoso donde rehúye cada iniciativa de Derek de hablarle o preguntarle algo, está sumamente agotado, unos maestros le insistían inscribirse en deportes, pero Derek estaba en tres de ellos, Lacrosse, Futbol americano y Basquetbol, él tuvo que inventarse miles de escusas para no estar en esos equipos o a solas en los vestuarios con el joven lobo.

 

Llegando a la casa de los McCall, Melissa no está en casa, justo como recuerda siempre trabajando turnos extras, la niñera lo saludo desde lejos cuando lo veía llegar a diferencia de Scott que completamente adorable, grito su nombre al verlo entrar, le abrazo y le pregunto si comerían pizza, la conversación es sencilla, pero era lo más familiar que tenia de esos tiempos en los que estaba atrapado, la niñera se despidió, él le pago lo que Melissa le dio previamente por las tres horas que lo cuido, dejándolos solos hasta que llegase la enfermera.

 

Cocinar ya se le daba bien y en vez de pizza comieron unos espaguetis salteados con algunas verduras que encontró, Scott se quejó hasta el último instante, pero al probarlo, su rostro cambio inmediatamente y empezó a devorar todo lo que puso en su plato.

 

Se asombró de lo poco que había cambiado su amigo en esas pequeñas cosas, recordándole el gran corazón que tenía, y por qué a pesar de haber sido mordido era fiel a quien era, la cena fue silenciosa después de eso y Scott se durmió media hora después. Lo dejo dormir en el sillón mientras el revisaba unas tareas que se conocía de memoria, anotando ideas que podrían funcionar en su actual dilema.

 

El silencio y la falta de persecución por parte de Derek le daba un margen ideal para meditar en lo que haría, pero que hacer si Kate no aparece hasta dentro de unos años, estaría allí atrapado todo ese tiempo, es lo primero que piensa, tendría que rehuir de Derek más de trecientos sesenta y cinco días… y ya con tres días era sumamente pesado y frustrante, se froto la nuca apoyado en la encimera con sus libros.

 

Luego pensó en lo que paso en ese motel y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, le confundía y le aflojaba las piernas, Derek jamás había mostrado ni una décima del interés o siquiera de aprecio para con él, esa noche abrió su cabeza en dos, con una perspectiva abismal de como Derek podía llegar a verle sin todas las muertes ligadas a el.

 

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás intentando que su cuello tronara y le dé algo de alivio a su contractura, paso su mano de nuevo por su nuca imprimiendo fuerza y calor, pero eso no aminoraba nada de lo que sentía.

 

La puerta sonó, y el parpadeo intentando volver a esa realidad, era unos nudillos tocando el lindel de la puerta de la cocina y él no lo pensó, tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero simplemente se dejó guiar por el instinto de que no percibía peligro alguno, auto justificándose pensando que es Melissa la que se olvidó las llaves al dejar el auto en la cochera.

 

\- ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?- pregunto al abrir la puerta.

\- No tengo llaves.- contesto inmediatamente el adolescente de cabellos negros y mirada sin par.

\- ¿Derek? - y el joven lobo entre cerro los ojos mirándolo intensamente casi sonriéndole de lado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre y yo no consiga sacarte un hola? - pregunta parado debajo del lindel de la puerta, el apretaba el pomo de la misma debatiéndose en cerrar e ignorar que él estaba ahí.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - rebate tratando de controlar la conversación hacia donde no le comprometa.

\- ¿Vas a contestarme con otra pregunta? - Derek noto como la puerta levemente se iba cerrando y puso su mano en los cristales y entro empujando a Stiles dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, ok en eso no había cambiado el lobo.

\- Sabes, entrar en casas ajenas sin permiso es delito, podrían arrestarte por ello. - acoto mientras retrocedía.

\- Deja de dar vueltas, solo vine a preguntarte tu nombre ya que me evitas como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, y a pedirte que dejes de huirme, te comportas como si fueras la presa de algún depredador ¿Sabes?, me conformo con que simplemente me saludes si me ves. - Stiles tenía la boca abierta, jamás había escuchado a Derek hablar como una persona normal o tanto, o solicitando un respetuoso saludo diario, casualmente poniendo mas de diez palabras juntas con un desconocido.

\- Yo, yo… soy Jhon Doe… - se aclara la voz, mira el piso y sin darse cuanta choca con la isla flotante donde su cuadernos reposaban a mitad de la cocina.

\- En serio, Jhon Doe… ¿No podías inventar un mejor nombre? - Stiles parpadea y prefiere apegarse a la historia que todos creen saber.

\- Yo no lo elegí… me encontraron en la ruta con un golpe en la cabeza… no recuerdo quien soy o como me llamaba… Digo, me llamo. - dice intentando parecer avergonzado, y sabía que si podía percibir si mentía o no, porque es una verdad que otras personas crearon para él.

\- Oh… lo siento, no lo sabía…- Derek dio unos pasos por la cocina mirando el entorno. - ¿Hace cuanto que paso? Digo ¿Que te encontraron? - se cruza de brazos y lo mira más amistosamente, la postura es cien por ciento Derek, pero esa amistosa sonrisa no es nada que el haya visto en el lobo antes.

\- ¿Cuatro días? Casi cinco, estuve en el hospital bajo observación, la enfermera McCall me ofreció su casa…- y él se sienta frente a sus libros poniendo algo de distancia, cierra sus cuadernos, libros y busca su mochila en el piso para guardar las cosas.

\- Asi que, Jhon…. Sabes, si no recuerdas cómo te llamas podrías elegir el nombre que más te guste. Y empezar a llamarte así. - él lo mira precavidamente pero niega.

\- Mejor no… podría acostumbrarme a él justo en el momento que algo me haga devolver mi memoria. - el aliento lo siente pesado, y trata de no mirar demasiado al joven lobo que lo sigue al rededor de la isla flotante mientras el guarda sus cuadernos, si, como si estuviera cazándolo de alguna manera.

\- Bueno… no quise, tu sabes, agobiarte… si quieres podemos ser amigos y podrías no salir corriendo al verme. - da unos pasos hacia la puerta inesperadamente y volteando en ese segundo solo para mirarlo.

\- Ok… si tú quieres, pero sabes, pareces un chico popular y todas esas cosas, siempre rodeado de amigos y compañeros de equipo… no crees que se molesten si empiezas a hablar con un don nadie ¿Como yo? - plantea, las cosas no solo en sus tiempos estaban divididas por polaridad, sabe que siempre ha sido así incluso antes de que el ingresara a la secundaria.

\- No lo creo… nadie que ande conmigo tiene el derecho de decirme con quien o con quien no debo hablar.- eso sorprendió a Stiles, parpadeo asombrado y Derek le sonrió como respuesta. - Nos vemos mañana Jhon…- el lobo simplemente se fue, dejándolo aturdido por la personalidad de este Derek, tan directo, sin trabas ni oscuridad en su persona, alguien completamente abierto al mundo.

 

No dormir es un problema para él, en especial porque se siente un poco electrificado y no puede dejar de pensar a toda velocidad, haciendo casi inentendible sus propios pensamientos, pero no puede evitarlo, no está en su cama, ni con su almohada… o las del hospital se le parecen y solo esa noche pudo realmente pegar ojo, pero empieza a notarse que esta intranquilo y la anfitriona de esa casa se empieza a preocupar.

 

Pero aun así insiste en seguir yendo al colegio, más que nada por la charla que tuvo con Derek el día anterior, por lo que cuando llega frotándose los ojos y sentándose distraídamente no se percata de que se sienta justo al lado de Derek.

 

\- Un "buenos" días no sería mala idea ¿No? - y salta de su sitio Stiles voltea al ver al lobo de repente, más que nada porque realmente no lo vio.

\- Rayos… - es lo que sale de su boca y media clase se ríe de su sorpresa, traga y trata de acomodarse otra vez en el banquillo.

\- ¿Tan feo soy? - le pregunta más de cerca y murmurando al ver que el profesor entra al salón.

\- No, no es eso, no te vi… - dice sacando un cuaderno y una lapicera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás bien? Tienes un semblante cadavérico. - Derek frunce el ceño mirandole fijamente y el pierde el aliento al ver al hombre que el conoce en ese solo gesto.

\- Que... gracioso… no pude dormir anoche, ni la anterior… - Stiles bosteza enormemente sin poder evitarlo y vuelve a refregarse los ojos.

\- Vaya… Estas realmente cansado ¿No? - pregunta mirándolo más detenidamente, las pestañas largas parecen pesadas en el rostro de Stiles que parece no poder levantarlas.

\- Supongo que si, leí… que se llama hipervigilancia, es la constante sensación de estar bajo amenaza, o de que algo malo va a pasar…- Derek lo mira demasiado concentrado en el sonido de su voz y hasta él puede notarlo, el trata de mirar al profesor, respirar hondo y tratar de entender lo que el profesor dice.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunta inocentemente y el lobo vuelve su mirada hasta él esta vez apoyando su hombro en el suyo para mantener la conversación solo para ellos dos, la garganta de Stiles se cierra un poco con el contacto.

\- ¿De un libro de psicología? Estaba tratando de saber porque se desarrollan los caso de amnesia y termine leyendo eso…- explica y Derek hace un gesto suspicaz sobre su investigación, pero como el vuelven su atención al profesor unos segundos después.

 

La hora de literatura inglesa pasa y el guarda sus cosas, unos chicos se aproximan a Derek y con entusiastas expectativas del próximo juego por lo que lo van llevando fuera del salón, él ni se preocupa por ello, tiene la próxima hora libre y quiere encontrar algún rincón solitario para poder dormir algo.

La cabeza le pesa, y la mochila es un martirio, intenta tronarse el cuello, pero no lo logra, a mitad del pasillo ve el cartel de la sala de música, y si no mal recuerda hay unas gradas donde la banda escolar practica y debajo es un buen lugar como para recostarse.

 

Camina casi perdido sorteando gente a su paso arrastrando sus pies, las puntas de su zapatillas se traban paso por medio en el suelo, pero logra llegar al final del pasillo y de allí al salón de música, las gradas están allí tal como lo recuerda, pero lo mejor de todo es que están nueva prácticamente sin ninguna marca de sobre ella, abre la portezuela pegada al piso y entra al espacio despejado debajo de ellas, busca su celular, pero recuerda que en esa época no tiene uno.

 

Pone la mano en la pared para guiarse, le extraña sentir algo acolchado debajo de sus rodillas y que está gateando sobre una especie de manta, su mano de repente se topa con un interruptor y lo enciende, una pequeña luz improvisada ilumina ese espacio y ve una manta blanca con un delgado colchón debajo.

 

Raro es lo primero que pensó, pero estaba limpio y nada más, supuso que alguien se estaba colando en el colegio para dormir, pero la cabeza le pesaba y se recostó allí mismo, apago la luz y decidió que debía dormir al menos unas dos horas para recuperar funcionalidad, solo que la portezuela por la que entro se abrió repentinamente, se alarmo al instante tratando de incorporarse, pero Derek era el que le miraba desde afuera.

 

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto sin siquiera parpadear, mochila al hombro con una camiseta de básquet azul que le quedaba suelta, demonios Derek tiene dos años menos que el y sus nervios no paran de traicionarlo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Podrías dejar de sorprenderme a cada rato, me causaras un infarto! - se queja, dejando caer su cabeza en el almohadón de hilo bordado y con la mano en el pecho intentando controlar el palpitar en su pecho.

\- ¿Y tu podrías contestarme directamente alguna vez? - pero solo le mira e introduce la cabeza dentro intentando ver donde esta recostado.

\- Recordé que había un lugar aquí donde podía dormir un poco. - Derek no pregunta solo se introduce allí con el y cierra la portezuela.- ¿Qué haces? - y Stiles nervioso busca en la pared el interruptor de la luz.

\- ¿Recordaste este lugar? Eso es raro…- Stiles se da cuenta de su error y cierra los ojos antes de voltear a verle el sonoro golpe de su palma sobre su frente resuena en el pequeño espacio.

\- No es raro, lo vi en la hora de música, investigue y vohala… - le dice volviendo a recostarse en la blanca manta.

\- Ah… ¿Me dejas un espacio? - y Stiles vuelve a levanta la cabeza porque Derek gatea hacia él y este no le queda más remedio que correrse.

\- Oye… ¿No piensas que es muy pequeño para los dos? - Derek se da cuanta de que es cierto, pero aun asi intenta acomodarse y alza su brazo por sobre la cabeza de Stiles y lo arrima a su pecho sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Listo así entramos los dos. - y en realidad no entiende como paso eso, el usando el brazo de Derek como almohada, pegado a su cuerpo por el espacio es estrecho, parpadeando sin poder creérselo, asombrado en realidad, porque es así como se despertó en el hotel con el Derek adulto.

\- ¿Vas… a dormir aquí conmigo? - pregunto alzando un poco su rostro y sintiendo en plena oscuridad como Derek también se acercó persiguiendo su voz, chocando su nariz con la mejilla del joven lobo.

\- Si… así estarás protegido ¿No? Y dormirás tranquilo y la hiper vigilancia esa no te molestara… - Stiles quiere pensar en las diferencias, en como este Derek se transformó en el que conoció la primera vez, o como ese otro Derek lo beso cuando algo mas en su futuro aun no acontecía, pero el calor de los lobos es único, es acogedor y el está sumamente cansado, dándose cuenta solo a milésimas de caer inconsciente de que le necesitaba de ese calor único.

\- Gracias Derek…- es lo que murmura antes de caer rendido.

 

No sabe qué momento del día es o cuánto tiempo paso, intenta ubicarse en esa oscuridad cuando escucha la campana estridente del fin de clases, inspira hondo y se estira contra el cuerpo continuo, remolonea y se acomoda más sobre él, su cabeza cae un poco hacia atrás y paladea un poco en su boca despegando los labios secos.

 

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- la voz es gruesa y parece estar despertando también, el sonríe y suspira.

\- Si…- lo dice feliz, porque dormir de ese modo pone feliz a cualquiera, cuando siente el aliento sobre su rostro, la nariz de su acompañante tocando levemente la suya.

\- Me gustaría saber porque hueles tan bien. - pregunta Derek girando su cuerpo, sus piernas enredadas se contorsionan y Derek hunde su nariz en su cuello descendiendo hasta tocar su clavícula y subiendo demasiado lento por su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo recuerde cosas de esa noche en el hotel.

\- ¿Me bañe?… - dice aun dormido intentando cortar el momento, pero no lo logra y el que ríe es Derek ahora contra su cuello, el aliento caliente hace que la piel de su espalda se erice de gusto.

\- ¿Jhon? - pregunta llegando a su mejilla y Stiles abre los ojos en la oscuridad, la mirada de Derek está encendida de un color azul precioso y sabe que puede verle, pensando que no es justo porque él no puede ver más que sus ojos iluminados por su instinto.

\- ¿Si? - suspira su respuesta muy cerca de sus labios, su pecho da un golpe y él se acerca el milímetro que los separaba para probar de nuevo esos labios que tanto deseaba tocar de nuevo desde que Derek lo dejo en su casa.

 

Tan tímidamente, tan lento que una sed desbastadora empieza a arrasar con su garganta, quemándolo por dentro hasta que toma las mejillas de Derek entre sus manos y lo lleva a profundizar el beso, con más pasión de la que el se conocía, degustando el sabor de sus bocas unidas, haciendo que sus lenguas se encuentren tímidas mientras aprenden a incursionar en el beso, las respiraciones se hacen pesadas y Derek presiona su pecho sobre el de él, siente al lobo pedir más de su boca, diciendo el nombre que es de su padre, pero cuando él tiene oportunidad de decir el suyo, algo pasa y Derek corta el contacto agitado.

 

Lo empuja rápidamente contra la manta blanca y se aleja de él repentinamente, saliendo por la portezuela como un rayo, prácticamente escapando de esa situación, de él, intenta seguirlo, salir de allí con la misma velocidad, pero es imposible, en cuanto llega al pasillo este esta completamente vacío, Derek ha desaparecido, frota su puño cerrado sobre el pecho pensando que tal vez así se quitara ese dolor, recriminando lo estúpido que es, como se dejó llevar con un Derek mas joven que el, que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, mientras él se recreaba en los recuerdos de un Derek más adulto. 

 

Se reclama mil veces lo que hizo, como demonios explicar, como se dejó llevar por la felicidad de unas horas bien dormidas y por la cercanía del lobo, llega a la casa de los McCall unas horas después, Melissa está allí, preocupada no deja de preguntar dónde estuvo, si no recordaba como regresar a la casa, pero el no pudo hablar, solo se echó a llorar en el hombro de la enfermera como lo haría con su amigo, porque no tenía respuestas a la situación ni a su estado, como tampoco podía contárselo.


	5. Chapter 5

Malia está leyendo a su lado, escucha su voz y trozos de algo que parece algún tema de biología, sus ojos se mueven debajo de sus parpados, no quiere despertar, y ella no quiere despertarlo, pero la mitosis está enrollándose en la cabeza de la coyote y el inspira y abre los ojos sin parpadear porque si parpadea algo se perderá.

 

\- Hey…- la saluda y mira hacia arriba, está en su habitación y la luz del sol ilumina el cabello de Malia como si tuviera un halo dorado a su alrededor.

\- No entiendo esto, no se para qué demonios necesito saber lo que es mitosis.- se queja y cierra el libro para da un puñetazo sobre las tapas.

\- El tema solo desarrolla tu percepción.- se estira levemente pero solo mueve los tobillos y las muñecas evitando que el sueño se le escape.

\- Solo quiero percibirte a ti eso es más divertido.- Malia se acomoda a su lado alegremente y se le acerca para besarlo y el inspira repentinamente alejándose para que el contacto no llegue a efectuarse.

\- Yo….- y el aun no puede parpadear porque si lo hace no podrá decir lo que piensa.

\- ¿Te gusto mas como te beso el? - la coyote se alza para mirarlo directamente y su cabello cae a un lado.

\- ¿Que? - traga y trata de alcanzar sus hombros para que no se enoje, pero a pesar de que esta allí no puede alcanzarla.

\- Se… ya se… él te beso una vez… y te olvidaste de mí, de que estoy en ese bosque ahora mismo… viviendo como un animal… lo menos que espero de ti es que seas sincero Stiles. - y el salta de la cama para alcanzarla, cayendo al piso, da media vuelta y no está en su casa, respira agitado frotándose los ojos sentado en el piso junto a la cama.

 

Como pudo olvidarse de Malia… como pudo olvidarse de los otros integrantes de su familia… como pudo olvidarse de su madre, todo por un beso con un lobo, apoyo su espalda en la cama, tomándose de la cabeza, el libro lo dijo, lo dijo de manera hermosa y atrapante, el no cuido sus palabras, el no cuido su corazón y ahora lo perdió…

 

\- ¿Estas bien Jhon?- Melissa lo mira desde el lindel de la puerta y el alza la mirada hasta ella.

\- ¿Es… posible perder el corazón?- pregunta porque es lo único de lo que en realidad no sabe cómo paso.

\- Si… ¿Es acaso eso lo que te tiene así?- pregunta al acercarse a el y sentándose en la cama a escucharlo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible, si ni siquiera recuerdo quién soy? - su labio tiembla porque en realidad lo que quería decir era que como era posible si el tenia a alguien que ya le quería, dejarse llevar de ese modo.

\- A veces no importa lo que recuerdes o no Jhon… Es lo que tu corazón siente antes de que siquiera puedas meditarlo, enamorarte no es malo, ¿Eso lo sabes no? - Melissa habla con el como si lo conociera, como si creyera tanto en su buena voluntad que le angustia no ser sincero con ella.

\- Solo… quiero hacer lo correcto. - sus labios tiemblan, son muchos los detalles que tiene que cuidar, y son muchas las vidas que podrían cambiar con sus actos.

\- Si quieres hacer lo correcto Jhon solo debes, decir la verdad, ser sincero por mas que parezca una locura o que el mundo no lo acepte.- la enfermera pone su mano en su hombro lo frota y se levanta.- Tienes que ir a la escuela en una hora… tomate tu tiempo y baja a desayunar ¿ok? - Stiles mira cómo sale de la habitación mientras le habla.

 

Mira la puerta unos instantes, una sensación liviana invade su cuerpo y de repente todo tiene sentido, debió empezar por ahí, debió correr el riesgo directamente, salir del hospital y llegar a la casa de los Hale antes de que nada pasase.

 

Esta vez pensaría su discurso, entro al baño se aseo y se vistió como si fuera a ir a la escuela, desayuno un poco más tranquilo y Melissa beso su mejilla antes de irse primero con Scott a la primaria, bebió de su chocolate (ya que Melissa no creía que fuera bueno que tomase café con su insomnio) lo que quedaba en su taza y salió de allí.

 

Conocía el camino demasiado bien, sabía lo que había causado, pero él estaba allí para evitar que todos mueran, que pierdan la guía de Tália Hale, que ese pack desaparezca y que las consecuencias sean numerosas, el bosque se cerraba a su paso cuando el caminaba derecho hacia la mansión, sus zapatillas no se quejaban, pero por alguna razón los arboles querían interponerse en el camino de su decisión.

 

Cuando vio la propiedad de los Hale se veía increíble, nueva, habitada, llena de vida, varios autos estaban estacionados a un lado y más atrás lo que parecía una cochera enorme, no recordaba que eso estuviese allí, pero supuso que se perdió en el incendio que sabe que ocurrió, dio unos pasos alejándose del árbol donde estaba observando el lugar y Derek sale de su casa saludando a los que deja adentro.

 

\- Hey Derek…- que más podía decir, le sorprendió justo a unos pasos de los escalones del pórtico.

\- Jhon…- Derek le mira con pánico y mira a sus espaldas ansioso, baja rápidamente las escalerillas para tomarlo del brazo con fuerza en toda la intención de sacarlo de allí.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Camina. - dice en voz baja con los dientes apretados y esa mirada amenazante que si conoce, lo empuja y él se resiste un poco.

\- Espera… - le dice tratando de zafar la mano de su brazo poniendo su mano sobre la de Derek, pero es medio imposible debido a la fuerza del lobo.

\- ¿Derek? - llama Talia detrás de ellos a solo unos metros, los dos voltean a verla, ella esta cruzada de brazos en la puerta de la mansión.- ¿Jhon? ¿Eres tu? - dice intrigada sus ojos se entre cierran y su cabeza gira levemente intentando leer entre líneas el lenguaje corporal de ambos.

\- Hola Doctora Hale… - Stiles se zafa para acerca a ella sin miedo. Mientras que Derek maldice por lo bajo y va hasta donde su madre lo llama.

\- ¿Paso algo Jhon? - pregunta mirándolos a ambos con detenimiento.

\- No, no pasa nada Jhon me vino a buscar para ir al colegio eso es todo. - Derek vuelve a tomar del brazo a Stiles para que se adapte a lo que dice y sacarlo de allí, pero esto es demasiado importante para dejarse ir con el lobo de nuevo.

\- No, eso no es cierto tengo que hablar con usted de algo que recordé. - eso desconcierta a ambos lobos, la madre y el hijo lo miran extrañados, pero la doctora en Talia asiente y le abre la puerta para que pase a su casa.

\- Pasa Jhon… - la doctora lo guía a la sala de estar, Stiles mira asombrado lo diferente de la casa carbonizada, los adornos, las fotos, los sillones que reconoce de los restos de la casa que el recuerda.- Siéntate.- le pide, pero sabe que se lo esta ordenando en realidad.- Cuéntame que fue lo que recordaste.- se sienta frente a el con las piernas cruzadas y la manos entrelazas sobre su regazo.

\- Esto va más allá de mi Talía… usa su nombre y la manera en que lo dice pone en guardia a la loba y sabe que debe apurarse.- Mi nombre es Stiles Stillinski, no soy de este tiempo específico, de hecho mis padres aún no se han mudado a la ciudad con un yo de ocho años, vengo de un futuro donde esta casa fue quemada desde los cimientos… - lo dice contundentemente a conciencia. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la alpha porque sabe que puede matarlo en un instante, pero debe incitarla a escucharlo. - Los únicos sobrevivientes son Derek, Laura y Cora, pero separados en la conmoción, todo esto es debido a una Argent, una adolecente demasiado desquiciada y hermosa como para engatusar a Derek y separarlo de esta casa para poder así acabar con su familia, no es su culpa, la mujer es una demente, pero no te alertes, si no mal recuerdo los sucesos de este hecho… - inquiere poniendo su mano frente a si, señalando los hechos que Derek interrumpe.

\- ¡De que demonios estás hablando! Yo no conozco ningún Argent.- Stiles se levanta cuando Derek se le pone frente a él.

\- ¡Derek hazte a un lado! - ordena con voz temperamental y Derek voltea a verla. - Si tu nombre es Stiles… - continua caminando unos pasos hacia el en el momento que Derek despejo su camino. - Y tienes ocho años en esta realidad… como… - pero Stiles corta su cavilación.

\- ¿Estoy aquí a este tiempo? Por descuidado… utilice magia que me advirtió de como usaba mis palabras, simplemente menosprecie la magia en ellos, pero eso no es importante, esto es lo que tienes que entender, si Derek lo escucha mejor… Kate Argent. - mira a Derek a los ojos y este parece acorralado por su actitud o por sus palabra no sabe definirlo. - Es una cazadora, todos los Argent son cazadores, pero ella no quiere respetar el código incitada por su padre Gerald, si se mantienen lejos de él puede que lo que yo viví con el Derek de veintiocho años, nunca pase, o como creo betas al convertirse en alpha… - divaga y sabe que se pierde de algo, por lo que mira el piso un segundo intentando ordenar las palabras.

\- ¿Derek? ¡Derek no puede ser el alpha! Laura es mi primogénita, ella será mi sucesora…- dice Tália intentando desacreditar lo que dice.

\- Si, pero eso pasara solo cuando mueras aquí quemada, ella se convierten alpha y se lleva a Derek, pero vuelve por algunos sucesos fuera de no normal en Beacon Hills, estos son provocados por Peter, el cual cree ella que sigue en coma desde hace seis años, solo que es todo un engaño, preocupada por su tio ella vuelve, sin Derek al pueblo y el mismo Peter la mata para tomar su poder… - Tália se da la vuelta enfurecida por las calumnias sobre su hermano, rugiendo, lo alza del suelo y Derek no puede respirar, traga asustado de alguna forma imaginar eso y la reacción de su madre para con Stiles trastorna su cuerpo.

\- ¡Quieres envenenar la confianza en mi pack, en mi familia! ¡En mi propio hermano!- le grita entre gruñidos.- ¡No te dejare! - le espeta entre la furia y la incertidumbre de lo que el humano dice.

\- ¿Como podría saberlo? ¿Como podría saber que eres un alpha, un licántropo nacido puro al igual que Derek? ¡Solo quiero que sobrevivan, solo quiero que Derek no lo pierda todo… quiero que mis amigos no mueran, por más que Scott, mi amigo no llegue a ser un alpha verdadero, por más que no pueda rescatar a Malia, la hija de Peter que tu diste en adopción! - y Tália lo suelta de repente dejándolo caer, asustada porque solo ella sabía ese detalle, ella y su marido y nadie más en la familia lo sabía.  
\- Peter tiene dos gemelas y ninguna se llama Malia… de que… ¿Mama? - pregunta Derek más consternado aun y Stiles toce en el suelo mientras intenta levantarse agarrándose del sillón.

\- Tal vez… no tenga ahora el nivel de locura que lo transformo en un monstruo… pero está en su naturaleza desear el poder que se le negó de niño, tal vez seis años en coma hicieron de él un homicida con sueños de un pack poderoso y dominante sobre otro, pero solo te pido que lo vigiles, que no dejes que la destrucción los sorprenda…- Stiles se apoya en el sofá para levantarse, mira a Derek y baja la mirada hasta que pone atención en Tália nuevamente.

\- Es imposible que sepas eso…- la alpha se da la vuelta consternada por su palabras…

\- Lo se… pero si mi único propósito ha sido… Recuperar... - Stiles se acerca y trata de hacerla entender…- Voy a perder todo lo que tengo… mis amigos, mi familia, mi pack… y puedo aceptarlo si ustedes sobreviven, pero si tu estas aquí con vida… hay una posibilidad de que yo nunca conozca a Derek… y solo sepa de tu familia por algún rumor del pueblo, pero nada parecido a los hombre lobo. - Stiles sonríe con una tristeza agobiante, Tália se le acerca suavemente a modo de suplica, mirándola directo a los ojos.

\- Estas diciendo que sí creo lo que dices, tú perderás el mundo que conoces… a los que quieres... puedo notar el dolor en tus palabras ¿Porque arriesgarte así? - la mujer frunce el ceño, percatándose del dolor que no solo emana sino el que demuestra en su rostro.

\- Estoy diciendo que dejare todo lo que amo y aprecio de mi vida… Con tal de salvar vidas. - un golpe sacude la casa de repente, Talía, Derek y él están tratando de mantener el equilibrio cuando una fuerte luz destella sobre Stiles y el desaparece.

\- ¿Mama? - pregunta Derek sujetándose de la pared y la loba de la chimenea.

\- Tranquilo hijo… todo estará bien. - es lo más que dice cuando pone un florero caído en su lugar y levanta una silla. Con la parsimonia de estar meditando cada palabra del joven desconocido que solo ha desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

En incesante el sonido que estalla en sus oídos y el manotea sobre la mesa de luz para alcanzar el teléfono que retumba lejos de el, pero no logra apagarlo y debe levantarse de la cama, sigue dormido a pesar de estar sentado en el borde con su ojos pegados de sueño, manipulando el celular para acallarlo de memoria, sus sentidos aun frescos notan que su habitación huele raro, como si hubiera dejado un par de calcetines sucios por mucho tiempo debajo de su cama y tuerce la nariz porque parece rodearlo de alguna manera extraña.

 

Solo da unos pasos torpes intentando poner en funcionamiento sus habilidades motoras ya que a su cuerpo le urge ir al baño antes de abrir los ojos realmente, se frota la cara antes de llegar a la puerta y tomar el picaporte, pero su cuerpo empieza temblar, sus ojos se abren completamente estáticos ante la sensación y se dilatan a fuerza cuando su cerebro está ardiendo repentinamente, forzando a su cuerpo a estremecerse haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas, la enorme energía que lo devuelve su conciencia a ese tiempo actual sacude la casa por completo, re acomodando miles de imágenes en su cabeza, causándole un intenso dolor al compaginarlas con otras, pero no puede moverse, está congelado en esa posición sujetándose la cabeza.

 

Sus manos intentan detener en intenso calor clavando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo y la vibración de su materia gris, solo le deja espacio para gritar, y grita a todo pulmón contra la puerta, sus rodillas clavadas en el piso es lo único que lo sostienen, pero la presión es terrible y el piso de madera se hunde rompiendo las tablas debajo de el..

 

Los reconoce, son recuerdos de la manada, de Lydia, de Malia, de Isaac, de Scott, diluyen sin remedio tomando forma diferente, son intercalados de repente entre la realidad que cambio por sus acciones.. su garganta se quiebra al quedarse sin aire y un sonido punzante sale de ella cuando cae al piso, la gravedad pierde peso haciendo que su mente gire rápidamente sin el poder evitarlo, todo se vuelve negro, abismal y no está seguro de porque, solo sabe que no tiene nada que ver con él.

 

Su padre es quien lo encuentra, sus gritos le alertaron, ahora está en la cama sin energía alguna para poder siquiera girar la cabeza, solo puede mirar desorientado como su padre le habla, diciéndole que esté tranquilo, que el ya llamo a alguien para ayudarlo, el piensa en ambulancias y doctores y no quiere nada de eso, preferiría no ver a nadie con bata o ambo por un tiempo.

 

Solo que unos minutos después es Scott el que aparece, el frunce un poco el ceño, pero no puede decir mucho.

 

\- ¿Stiles? Hey... ¿Que paso, estas bien? ¿Sheriff? - pregunta Scott a su padre cuando él no puede más que mirar desorientado la habitación.

\- No lo sé... Primero pensé que era un terremoto y después me terminaron de despertar sus gritos, parecía que lo estaban matando y lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo hace solo unos instantes. - Scott lo toma de los hombros y lo endereza un poco, su mirada se enciende de rojo y el no entiende nada, ¿Está escrutándolo con sus sentidos? Piensa, ¿Scott es un alpha?.

\- ¿Scott? - ¿la fuerza está volviéndole al cuerpo o es Scott el que le presta de la suya? Eso no tiene sentido, que es lo que está pasando, cuando empieza a percibir el calor del lobo sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo.

\- Hey compañero, dime como estas, ¿Que paso? - Stiles puede sentarse por si solo y Scott retira las manos de su cuello.

\- No lo se...mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar y mi cerebro parecía estar en estado de ebullición... - el mismo se revisó y miro a Scott intentado ver las respuestas de lo que pasaba.

\- Espero que no hayas seguido leyendo esos condenados libros... sabes que el poder que te dan esta afectado demasiado tu cuerpo. - Stiles está por abrir la boca, preguntándole que libros, pero las imágenes de estos aparecen en su mente de repente, pero el no recuerda haber comentado sobre ellos antes, ¿Como sabe que ha estado leyendo de esa clase de libros? y él se pregunta qué consecuencias habrán traído su actos esta vez, recordando con exactitud las regresiones que tuvo.

 

Pasa el día en silencio después de eso, despreocupando a su padre antes de salir con Scott hacia el colegio, Scott se monta a su motocicleta, pero esta es azul en vez de verde, parpadea ante eso unos instantes y aun asi se sube a ella porque su amigo le tiende un casco que tiene su nombre en el en enormes letras doradas llenas de gliten, al tiempo que abajo de ellas en letra mas pequeña y cursiva dice “con amor Jackson”, y siente como le da un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero no puede cuestionar nada, solo se lo pone y decide observar que fue lo que cambio…

 

El colegio esta igual, los maestros están vivos, muchos de sus compañeros están atravesando esos pasillos ajenos a que una vez murieron a manos de mostruos vengativos de formas espantosas, el los recuerda, los recuerda a todos, pero es ver a Laura salir de un aula seguida de alumnos y todo su mundo se torna en blanco y negro ante sus ojos, ella solo esta hablando seriamente de las calificaciones de ese semestre y sus piernas se aflojan un poco; ella lleva anteojos vintage demasiado grandes sobre el puente de la nariz, un rodete alto y vestida sumamente formal como una profesora común, el esta sin palabras, sin aire y completamente sorprendido.

 

Laura no lo nota... ni siquiera lo mira, aun asi pasa a su lado como si no lo conociera, el voltea para observar como se aleja por el pasillo cuando la madre de Lydia le pide acompañarla a algún lado, Scott llama su atención y los dos se dirigen a los vestuarios con paso lento al tiempo que en pleno pasillo Jackson está frente a el junto con Danny mientras están tomados de las manos y todo en el necesita hacer su cara de “WTF”, pero solo traga y respira mas levemente para contenerse, sumado que a dos pasos detrás de ellos Isaac los saluda y Liam llega corriendo hasta ellos.

 

Les escucha hablar, los escucha comentar de la manada, de la épica discusión de Lydia con Erica sobre el momento correcto de ser irrespetuosos en una junta por vídeo llamada... Cuando Allison llega saltando feliz y se abalanza sobre Lydia antes de besar sus labios con una enorme sonrisa y el solo abre la boca pasmado. Ella, esta viva... Traga con apenas algo de aliento, pero todos están allí y él no sabe cómo es que Scott es un alpha si los Hale están en el pueblo... Todos se ven tan distendidos, sin grandes problemas y le asusta, dios sabe que hacia un tiempo que no los veía realmente felices, lo mas probable... no sabe con certeza pero cree que todos están ignorando el aroma de su ansiedad y el temblor frio sobre su piel con sus estúpidos sentidos de lobo, pero lo agradece en su interior.

 

Scott le reclama que está muy callado unos minutos después y él le contesta que solo está cansado, pregunta sin más por Kira y Malia.. pero Scott le mira extrañado y le dice que Kira está en sus clases de matemáticas, pero que no conoce a ninguna Malia, el hace una gran “Oh” y Isaac le mira raro antes de dejar caer su mentón sobre el hombro de Scott antes de rodear la cintura del alpha tan cómodamente mientras ambos lo miran, que tampoco puede creerlo, intenta ignorarlo, suelta el aire lenta y profundamente, mira la combinación de su candado y trata de enfocarse, acotando que le preguntara a Cora o Derek sobre Malia cuando los vea, y e silencio que se forma le hace notar que todos le miran unos instantes antes de preguntar al unísono “¿Quien es Cora y quien es Derek..?” 

 

Aparto la mirada de ellos como si no fuera gran cosa, esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada, revolviendo sus libros en el casillero tratando de mantener la compostura por ello y negar con la cabeza... alejándose de ellos, Boyld se cruza en su camino y deja su pesada mano sobre su hombro antes de caminar hasta donde el alpha observa como se marcha.

 

Necesita saber cuantos Hale están vivos y no le queda más que preguntar a su padre que es lo que sabe de la familia Hale.

 

Lo visito en la hora del almuerzo ese mismo dia, con dos ensaladas jumbo con pollo frito, un pequeño trueque por información, pero aun asi su padre le mira fijamente como si pudiera cortar el aire con esa mirada.

 

Deja el tenedor en el recipiente plástico antes de preguntar lo mas sereno que puede.

 

\- ¿Que te dije de ver mis expedientes en casa? - eso solo hace que la piel de Stiles se erice.

\- No lo hice... ¿Porque? - y usa la misma táctica de su padre, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de ver entre lineas, pero el hombre solo niega y vuelve a pinchar su ensalada.

\- Se que te gusta saber todo lo que pasa en el pueblo hijo, pero las tragedias son eso, tragedias y es mejor dejarlas en el pasado y si estas fueron resueltas correctamente... Mejor. - Stiles trata de guardar silencio, de no preguntar mas, pero el pecho le duele solo por no saber porque su pack no conoce a Malia, Cora o Derek, que se suponía debían estar en el pack con ellos si las cosas salieron bien, al tomar la decisión que no lo beneficiaria.

 

Su padre vio su decaimiento y suspiro al notar que no siguió indagando y solo mordió el pollo en su plato este quedando a mitad de camino de sacar la carne de entre sus dedos, por lo que rodó los ojos y saco del cajón el expediente.

 

\- Hace diez... casi once años atrás... Una loca, Kate Argent se le paso por la cabeza que era buena idea prender fuego a la casa de los Hale... Una familia que tenia una casa al borde de la reserva; con la ayuda de un estudiante de profesor de química, un tal “Dallas Harris”... El seria tu profesor si no estaría encerrado en la cancel estatal junto con la sospechosa principal por intento de homicidio en primer grado. - Stiles tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, su aliento se acelero al tomar el expediente en su manos, la presa de pollo aun colgando de su boca.

\- ¿Intento de homicidio? - Stiles reviso ansioso los papeles y su padre siguió hablando.

\- Tália Hale, una medica que hacia su residencia en el hospital de Beacon Hill en ese tiempo, reporto que a sus dos hijos los habían estado acosando esta mujer y que después de uno o dos años ese acoso empezó a transformase en algo mas peligroso, al punto de amenazarlos de muerte, solo por eso había puesto cámaras de seguridad y alarmas perimetrales que dieron aviso a la estación y pudimos capturarlos mientras corrían por el bosque... Por suerte todos pudieron salir de la casa ante el fuego... Tres familias numerosas vivan allí, ahora algunos viven en el pueblo, el resto fue mudándose con el tiempo a los pueblos mas cercanos... No se cual es tu interés en todo esto, o en “los Hale” en especifico... Pero como dije, solo fue una tragedia que apenas se pudo evitar... La casa termino destruida, pero no hubo bajas. - su padre volvió a su almuerzo y noto como los hombros de Stiles se distendían. - ¡Por dios! ¡¡Mastica tu comida con la boca cerrada, parece que te criaron los lobos y no el sheriff del pueblo!! - protesta cuando Stiles mueve su comida dejando un pedazo fuera de esta.

 

No sabe si volver al quinto periodo de la escuela y después hacer las practicas, tiene los tres libros de magia mirándole desde el asiento del copiloto, ahora su presencia es casi palpable por el nivel de magia que irradian, ademas de que su aspecto es d un libro recién impreso, y el se siente extrañamente poderoso, tranquilo, pero también resignado...

 

Lo único que le queda por hacer es ir con Deaton, y se pegunta si con solo devolverlos, los peligros de hablar en voz alta desaparecerán con solo renunciar al poder que le dan.

 

Baja con ellos en los brazos la sensación de grandeza y omnipotencia que generan en el al estar asi de cerca le asusta también, pero se concentra en como como siente el corazón roto y pesado en el pecho, pero se obliga a seguir respirando mientras cruza las puertas de la veterinaria, pasan de las dos de la tarde cuando Deaton le mira por sobre sus anteojos mirándole curiosamente, hasta que reconoce los libros que carga en su brazos, casi podría jurar que el veterinario empalideció al verlos.

 

\- ¿Stiles?... Como...- el chico abre sus ojos a el y sonrió sin fuerza entregándoselos.

\- La próxima vez, que quiera “moverlos” de sitio... Asegúrate de que no haya nada de magia, ni una pequeña pizca” en la persona a la que se los das... Fue tortuoso poner todo en orden... Aunque en el camino... Muchas vidas se salvaron... No creo que jamas me recupere de ello... - Deaton se retiro los anteojos y miro mas de cerca al miembro del pack de McCall, analizando las suaves palabras como si fuera de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Acaso, perdiste tu corazón? - los ojos almendra le miraron y dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, tan tibias que el adolescente paso su dedos por sus mejillas, mas que nada porque el pudo ver en el la falta de lo mas importante de su ser.

\- Si... Pero creo que valió la pena... - sonrió nuevamente apenas curvando sus labios antes de marcharse.

 

Demonios. 

 

Mujeres y niños se había salvado de un feroz incendio, un pack poderoso de lobos seguía con vida. Claro que valía la pena, la ausencia en su pecho, el vacío, lo acompañaría lo que le quedara de vida si es que entendió bien las advertencias, pero Derek seria feliz, tendría una vida y no estaría deambulando tratando de revivir a la familia que perdió.

 

Una semana transcurrió soportando el dolor que tenia, poco a poco iba compaginando las cosas, poco a poco se entero de como Scott, había sido mordido por un alpha rival de los Hale, tratando de ganar números para tomar el territorio, como a mayoría de sus amigos habían sido mordidos por la misma razón, solo Scott pudo revelarse y no obedecer al alpha usurpador.

 

Con el tiempo cambio y se convirtió en un alpha verdadero, Scott fue entrenado por Laura con el permiso de su madre la cual ahora estaba de vacaciones en Europa con su marido y dos de sus hijos mas jóvenes...

 

Stiles se pregunto si esos hijos serian Derek y Cora, pero Laura nunca respondió sus preguntas cuando tubo oportunidad, mirándolo igual que Derek solía hacerlo la primera vez que lo conoció, el pack de Scott del que él era parte era mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, todos sabían pelear y se entrenaban a diario con la profesora Hale.

 

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta que el ya no se reía tanto como antes, que no hacia bromas como antes, su alegría e impulsividad no estaban en su cuerpo ya, no tenia como explicarles el porque, y con el pasar de mas días se dio cuenta de que Jackson nunca se transformo en Kanima, pero fue mordido por Scott en afán de salvarlo, como que también su relación con Danny lo había convertido en esta persona agradable que no paraba de desconcertarlo, Lydia si era una Banshee y había seguido a Allison desde el primer dia para conquistarla, jamas hubo una lista negra como para que ella terminara de explotar sus poderes, pero su abuela que aun vivía le había enseñado todo lo que sabia.

 

El podía vivir con esto, dia a dia se esforzaba por respirar hondo y seguir adelante sabiendo lo que hizo, lo que cambio, lo que mejoro para todos los demás, claro que soñaba con Derek desde el dia en que todo volvió a su tiempo normal, era inevitable y también le daban deseos de no ir a dormir nunca, soñaba con besos, con abrazos, con sus ojos serios o su endemoniada voz en las interminables charlas que compartían o solo con dormir a su lado... Era lo único que tenia de el y era el único que lo recordaba.

 

Ya no sabia como camuflar su falta de alegría, su falta de corazón, en los días en que ya no podía mantener una especie de mueca sobre sus labios, huía a su cafetería de costumbre pidiendo el brebaje mas fuerte con el triple de cafeína, mucha crema y azúcar a granel, intenta apegarse a la vida que tenia antes como lo recordaba, fingirlo hasta creárselo, pero en su rostro y en su cuerpo no provocaba la misma intensidad que antes...

 

Fueron escasos lo minutos en que sorbió del café y se sentó en una mesita allí mismo, incapaz de siquiera enfrentar un dia mas de colegio, de sus amigos mirándole como si estuviera muriendo de alguna enfermedad terminal, solo porque su exceso de energía no estaba.

 

Por lo que abre el libro de su autor favorito, de su saga favorita en realidad y se dispone a leer, apenas si son las ocho de la mañana, pero le da igual.

 

\- ¿Stiles? - alza la mirada por compromiso y no esta seguro si debería parpadear o no, si debería reaccionar o no, pero ese rostro ya no tiene el en el mismo efecto que tendría en su otra vida.

\- ¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - es una chica menuda, sin atisbo alguna de oscuridad en su energía, pero le permite sentarse frente a el sonriendo intensamente, ojos claros, cabello marrón ondulado, pero a él menos podría importarle y no sabe porque se toma el atrevimiento de dirigirse a el, pero una vez mas... No es la misma persona.

\- Soy Jennifer Blacke, un gusto... - le tiende la mano enérgica y Stiles la trata como si no existiera, el solo quiere beber su café en paz, si algo similar a la paz fuera a pasarle.

\- No te conozco y mi padre me dijo que no habla con extraños. - Stiles vuelve a alzar su libro frente a su rostro esperando que la mujer se vaya.

\- Okey... Creo, solo quería preguntarte algo si es posible... - la mujer con ambos codos en la mesa y sus brazos cruzados se inclina mas sobre la mesa mientras sonríe.

\- Quuuuee... - es fastidio en su voz, solo quiere leer demonios, perderse en el libro y no pensar mas en nada.

\- Bueno me dijeron que sabes manejar muy buena magia y me preguntaba... - la mujer sacaba del pequeño bolsillo de su chamarra de cuero azul marino un papel, tratando de desplegarlo para mostrarle su contenido.

\- ¿Jennifer? - una voz profunda se escucha entre la gente, Stiles mira entre las filas de gente para ordenar su café y la que esta retirando su bebida y otra mas que espera sentada, cuando la chica aludida mira hacia atrás, pero el solo alza sus cejas y espera que la voz sin rostro se la lleve de una vez.

\- ¡Aquí...! - alza la mano y vuele a mirarlo. - El asunto es que... Estamos investigando un asunto en la costa sur con unas... Sirenas... Tu sabes...- ella apoya el papel en la mesa pasando su mano sobre el para estirarlo y hacerlo mas legible, Stiles peleaba con una sola palabra en su libro que debido a la interrupción no llegaba a terminar de leer, después de que ella miro hacia atrás y simplemente no quería escucharla.

\- Habla con mi alpha, yo no investigo nada que no este relacionado con el territorio... - es seco, el cansancio le puede y la cabeza empieza a doler, todo duele en el, incluso las puntas de sus dedos apretadas contra el libro y solo necesita poder leer mas de dos lineas de su libro sin interrupciones.

\- Jen... - la voz... Profunda esta parada a su lado, un calor irradiando de esa dirección, pero el sigue tratando de leer las condenadas lineas de mitad de pagina.

\- Hey... Este es el chico del que te hablaba... - dice la mujer levantándose y sujetando la chamarra de cuero negro de ese sujeto entre sus delgados dedos.

\- ¿Stiles? - el adolescente frustrado suelta el aire suelta con un golpe fastidiado su libro sobre la mesa y, mira a un lado, luego mas arriba para protestar cuando lo único que ve son ojos verdes muy abiertos, la linea de la mandíbula marcada por una sombra de barba oscura y una chaqueta de cuero demasiado familiar.

\- Que...- el dolor en su cabeza le hace sacudirla mientras no puede retirar su mirada de Derek, siente una caricia húmeda bajando por su mejillas, y su aliento desaparece por completo, su pecho latiendo como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - no escucha la respuesta que pide la mujer que se escucha apagada como lejana, todo se pone negro después de eso, solo puede sentir su corazón latiendo calidamente por fuera de pecho por un largo tiempo antes de que sus ojos se abran a la luz de nuevo.

 

La sensación de espacio enorme lo rodea, esta en un sillón de dos cuerpos con las piernas colgando a un lado, se levanta lentamente, su cabeza esta difusa aun, pero el recuerda esos ladrillos, los muebles escasos que le rodean, el aire ligero entrando a su cuerpo como un bálsamo, el aroma a ladrillo y cemento aun en el aire, la puerta de metal enorme a su derecha, la cocina a la izquierda y frente a el, el enorme ventanal con las luces del mediodía surcando cada vidrio en ella.

 

Respira y su pecho ya no duele, trata de pensar porque, trata de ubicarse porque cree que dijo algo en voz alta de nuevo y el tiempo-espacio-lugar ha cambiado nuevamente, pero por sobre todas las cosas no sabe si podría soportar nuevamente todo aquello, creyó que al dejar lo libros su pesadilla habría terminado, al ver envejecer los libros en manos de Deaton.

 

Pero cuando la puerta se abre y sus ojos se fijan en el hombre que entra; con sus ojos fijos en el, su aliento vuelve a perderse en el espacio, el hombre deja su chaqueta colgada a un lado de la misma tan tranquilo que cree estar solo soñando de nuevo, solo que su corazón esta mas enérgico, mas entusiasmado de estar latiendo y es una sensación a la que se había desacostumbrado.

 

\- ¿Derek? - le dice mientras que el lobo apoya la bolsita blanca en la mesa de café frente a el y luego se sienta en ella para mirarle de frente.

\- Hola Stiles... Tiempo sin verte... -el debería responder pero esta algo asombrado por el aspecto que tiene, hay luz en sus ojos, sus hombros no están perpetuamente tiesos y sabe ahora que ese hombre que siembre debió ser Derek, el que que no ha visto morir a su familia, ni a su hermana manos de su tío..

\- Hol... hola. - su boca esta seca,es penoso no poder tragar saliva con el lobo frente a el, se miran unos instantes como si se estuvieran estudiando...

\- Cuando Jennifer me dijo que sabia de un mago que podría darnos información sobre las sirenas que están haciendo estragos en San Diego... Bueno, jamas pensé que serias tu...- la mirada relajada se alza a el, hay algo del niño de quince años en esos ojos, provocando que todo en Stiles tiemble y sabe que este Derek es el hombre adulto que se suponía que fuera, antes de Kate.

\- Yo.. No soy mago...- Derek sonríe, dios santo Derek esta sonriendo con dientes y todo y muescas en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno... Salvaste a mi familia una vez. Y que estés aquí ahora tal cual como te recordaba a mis quince años... Es bastante mágico... - Derek esta apoyando sus codos en su rodillas sus manos apenas entrelazadas, muy cerca de la mano que Stiles tiene sobre su rodilla mientras que la otra se aferra al respaldo del sillón por temor a que este soñando.

\- Hice, lo que tenia que hacer... Yo, en realidad, solo puedo decir que jugué con magia, la magia que me dio el poder de hacer mis deseos una oportunidad de cambiar... Todo, hice lo que era correcto... - su mirada cae al suelo y trata de poner sus pies en el suelo y no solo metaforicamente, acomodarse para darse algo de seguridad a sus palabras... Porque este Derek no recuerda que lo beso en un motel, pero es el Derek que salio corriendo cuando lo beso debajo de las gradas en el salón de música.

\- Lo se... Jennifer quería esperar a que despertaras... pero... - dijo tomando la bolsa a su lado y sacando un chocolate de ella, pasándole uno a Stiles que lo tomo sin ningún interés en el.

\- Tu novia. - inquirió... Si no recordaba mal habían sido pareja antes, pero tal vez Jennifer no se había convertido en el Darhak como en su otra realidad.

\- ¿Novia? No ella, es solo una guía... una consejera del pack que se mudo a San Diego, mis primos, nosotros estábamos visitándolos cuando las sirenas aparecieron, ademas cuando Deaton se jubilo ella lo suplanto en la manda... Dios, te cuento esto como si supieras de lo que hablo. - la sonrisa de Derek parece no querer abandonarlo, y el solo puede admirar eso, solo puede torcer levemente la cabeza y contemplarlo.

\- Si se de lo que hablas... En mi realidad ella “era” un druida oscuro, casi mata a mi padre, a ti y a la manda... - Derek pierde la sonrisa con eso, mirándolo incrédulo a los ojos, Stiles sacude la cabeza y suspira tratando de poner mas distancia entre el y Derek. - Olvida lo que dije, eso ya no existe... - se cruza de brazos tratando de contraerse un poco, todo su cuerpo se siente liviano, muy distinto a como se sentía en la cafetería y se pregunta el porque.

\- Stiles... ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a mi casa esa mañana? Yo quería sacarte de allí, pero tu fuiste por mi madre y no por mi, como supuse... - los ojos de Derek son tan bonitos que le cuesta no quedarse mirándolos fijamente, pero asiente. - Probablemente ya lo sepas, pero mejor lo digo para que no quede ninguna duda... - Stiles frunció el ceño cuando su celular en algún lugar de loft empezó a sonar, el miro a todos lados buscando sus cosas, pero no estaban visibles.

\- Lo siento, continua... - Stiles miro debajo de la mesa de café y al rededor del sillón y Derek suspiro alcanzándolo del otro lado del mueble tomándolo por los brazos para que le mirase.

\- Stiles... Concéntrate un segundo ¿Quieres? - le pide, su voz es suave y no es nada como la que Derek, “su” Derek haría con un gruñido amenazante o la ferocidad de un lobo muy molesto intentando controlarle.

\- Oh, ok... Puedo buscarlo, después. - ahí se da cuanta de que aun esta cansado, que su cuerpo no ha dormido mas de unas leves horas esa semana, suponiendo que la falta del dolor en su pecho le deja percatarse de eso ahora.

\- Ese dia creí... que ibas por mi... Porque quieras una explicación de porque me fui... - Stiles abre sus ojos ámbar a Derek un poco mas grande porque, si recuerda ese momento, algo en el entiende que en ese mismo momento, su dolor de pecho se había convertido en algo profundo que no supo como manejar y que lo orillo a decirle todo a Tália Hale.

\- Esta bien, no tienes que explicar nada... Todo el mundo experimenta y todo el mundo se asusta de lo que descubre, ademas ese no era mi tiempo, no importa... - Stiles bosteza muy grande mientras sus palabras de difuminan mientras el aire se escapa de su cuerpo. - Ademas un beso no te hace gay Derek... - Stiles hace un ademan de levantarse y Derek pone toda su mano sobre su pecho empujándolo al sillón nuevamente.

\- No es... ¿Porque siempre que me topo contigo estas exhausto...? - Stiles trata de responder a eso, pero sus parpados pesan y el frunce el ceño por la mano que aun tiene pegada al pecho, irradiando un calor que ha anhelado demasiado, un escalofrío le recorre antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlo.

\- Oye... Que pasa con los lobos y el exceso de contacto... - Stiles aparta la enorme mano de el con un manotazo y trata de levantarse nuevamente, el pensamiento de llegar a su casa y dormir es realmente imperioso en esos momento, cree que ni siquiera puede procesar que el mismísimo Derek Hale esta tratando de hablar con el de lo que paso diez años atrás debajo de esas gradas.

\- Es exasperante que nunca respondas a mis preguntas directamente... - Derek lo deja levantarse, pero Stiles da dos pasos y se tropieza con su propio pie al no levantarlo, el lobo lo toma del centro de su cuerpo para que no caiga al suelo. - Oye...- Derek tratar de ponerlo en pie, pero Stiles esta completamente lánguido y completamente dormido, Derek frunce el ceño exasperado por lo que lo toma en brazos, decidiendo casi al instante a subir la escalera de espiral.

 

Ni siquiera debería pasarle por la cabeza colocarlo en un lugar tan intimo y personal para un lobo, jamas a metido a nadie en su cama en ninguna de su residencias, sus relaciones jamas llegan al punto de confianza absoluta como para hacer tal cosa, pero solo ver el rostro de Stiles apoyado sobre su pecho mientras lo carga, todo en el le dice que no hay ningún otro lugar donde le gustaría tenerlo, recordando que es la misma sensación intensa que lo embargo cuando tenia quince años y lo beso por primera vez.

 

Cuando cumplió sus veintiocho años creyó que nunca mas lo volvería a ver, tal y como el había anunciado, si, el estuvo atento a cada nuevo vecino que se mudaba Beacon Hills, pero nunca vio a ningún niño con lunares en el rostro o una nariz asi de respingada.

 

Para cuando el incendio sucedió apenas si recordaba como era su aroma, habían pasado dos años, Kate lo perseguía por todo el pueblo tratando de llegar a el, solo que cuando no lo logro empezó a buscar a Laura, intentando hacerse su amiga, pero su hermana era mas terca que el mismo por asi decirlo.

 

Da gracias al cielo que la sorprendió colocando cenizas de montaña al rededor de la casa, cuando escucho la explosión en el sótano y pudo gritar a su madre para que todos salieran de allí, le es imposible no alargar la mano y pasar sus dedos por el contorno del rostro del adolescente profundamente dormido sobre su almohada, se sienta allí y lo mira, quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por el y no sabia como, ademas no cree que haya una medida de canasta de frutas para ese tipo de circunstancies.

 

Se rió para si mismo, recordando el pánico que sintió cuando reconoció las intenciones de su lobo para con Stiles, quería morderlo tan fuerte que podrida comérselo, quería meterse debajo de su piel, quería atarlo a el para siempre, como impregnarse en su olor y que todos sepan que era suyo... solo por un precoz beso que si no mal recuerda fue de lo mas torpe.

 

Suspira antes de dejar la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, había demasiadas cosas correctas dejando a Stiles dormir en su cama.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo primero que reconoce son las sabanas a su alrededor y como se frotan contra su cuerpo y sus ropas cuando se estira en la cama, también reconoce su nombre a lo lejos, pero no ha dormido tan bien desde la noche en el hospital antes de reconocer que había retrocedido en el tiempo casi diez años.

 

Debe ser su padre seguramente llegando de algún turno, pero la voz sigue siendo intensa y suave a la vez por lo que abraza la almohada contra su rostro al tiempo que se extiende sobre su vientre, solo quiere dormir asi unas horas mas, acumular solo un poco mas de sueño para cuando no pueda mas que girar en la cama.

 

Pero la mano frotando su espalda entre sus omóplatos es cálida y grande y hace que todo su cuerpo solo se relaje mas, se voltea solo un instante sobre su hombro y ahí esta Derek, tal como lo recuerda, solo eso lo hace acomodarse en la cama solo para contemplarlo.

 

Detesta soñarlo, porque no es real y porque es un escupido anhelo de ser importante para el, algo que no cree que jamas suceda, ademas seguramente anda por Europa con su madre en esos instantes, teniendo momentos en familia, sin problemas reales como los que alguna vez fueron.

 

\- Hey estas despierto....- Stiles sabe que en realidad no lo esta, sus ojos aun están pesados y puede sentir lo pegajoso en su pestañas, pero sin duda no planea despertar pronto.

\- Uhmmm... - se queja inspira profundo y solo estira su mano hasta donde el hanley que tiene puesto Derek y tirar de el, ojos verdes puestos siempre sobe su rostro y puede divisar una especie de sonrisa.

\- Stiles... ¿Que haces? - lo dice suavemente porque le roba un poco el aliento esta iniciativa, pero Derek solo se deja llevar apenas, sintiendo como el adolescente tira del collar de su hanley, no hay nada en el rostro de Stiles que le diga que no tiene en claro sus acciones.

\- La primera vez que me besaste no lo esperaba en realidad creía que tomarías mi almohada y tratarías de ahogarme..- una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios sonrosados del adolescente y Derek no recordaba ninguna almohada cuando descansaron juntos debajo de las gradas. - la segunda vez... Fue aun mas increíble, que un Derek de ese tiempo pudiera tener interés en mi, de verdad voló mi mente e incluso en ese momento extrañe al hombre en el que se convertirías cuando nos besamos en la sala de música... - Stiles suspiro tan suavemente que hizo que el lobo se le erizara la piel de la espalda por la deliciosa sensación, estaba a un centímetro de esos labios, sintiendo el calor de su aliento en el rostro mientras hablaba.

\- No creo entender... - traga como puede la saliva que se a esfumado de su garganta, pero cuando alza la mirada a los esos labios a los ojos ámbar hay lagrimas en ellos y inmediatamente el calor de la proximidad se diluye.

\- Estoy feliz de que en algún lugar, lejos de aquí, estés vivo, que todos los Hale estén vivos... - Derek detiene una de las lagrimas de Stiles cuando decide apoyar su peso sobre sus codos, pecho contra pecho vuelve a mirarle el rostro completo. - Pero te robaste algo que no sabia que peligraba... - los brazos de Stiles rodean su cuello y sus mejillas terminan presionadas una contra la otra y Derek no puede hacer mas que levantarlo de la cama para abrazarlo con intensidad mientras cierra los ojos.

\- Tu corazón...- murmura Derek contra su oído y Stiles no deja de sollozar contra su hombro, sujetando con fuerza la aparición de su sueño, porque el recién ahora lo comprende, porque justo en ese instante se da cuanta de que ese dolor no se disipara jamas.

\- Ejem... ¿Derek? - una voz femenina se escucha de repente y Stiles abre los ojos apenas mientras frunce el entrecejo, nunca nadie había interrumpido sus sueños.

\- ¿Si Erica? - responde como si nada con la voz firme, sin soltarlo y sin apartarse, pero la chica no abre la puerta de la habitación solo le habla desde el otro lado.

\- Tu primo esta al teléfono... Algo sobre unas ¿Sirenas? , ¿Quieres que le diga que llame después? - Derek suelta un suspiro resignado porque a pesar de que la puerta esta cerrada puede ver la roja sonrisa del otro lado, por lo que solo allí afloja el abrazo y los ojos de Stiles están fijos en el, el lobo solo besa su frente y se levanta de la cama.

\- Dile que en un segundo estoy con el. - dice cuando toma el picaporte y puede ver a Erica con su cabello rubio recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza, vestida para ir a correr con calzas verde limón y un tanktop blanco demasiado corto ademas de la intensa sonrisa en su rostro no parece desvanecerse mientras tratan de ver dentro de la habitación de Derek. - ....Y si Jennifer ya llego dile que le pase las novedades. - dice con la puerta abierta en solo una fina linea ante de cerrarla y voltear a un adolescente, el solo gesto de frotarse las manos sobre el jean mientras camina hasta donde antes estaba sentado junto a Stiles vuelve a desencajar todo lo que conoce del lobo.

\- No estoy... Soñando ¿No es cierto? - sus ojos están tan abiertos que duelen, pero se obliga a parpadear después de frotárselos, mira a su alrededor volviendo de nuevo a este Derek... Soltando el aire con nerviosismo.

\- No... No lo estas. - Derek sigue frotando sus manos nerviosamente contra sus muslo antes de mirarlo unos segundos después por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Sirenas... El cafe... Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios... - Stiles deja caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y frota su rostro con demasiada fuerza mientras que Derek lo observa y se muerde el labio en un costado, la vergüenza helado toda su piel. - Me tengo que ir... - es repentino como su salto de la cama, Derek no se lo esperaba y antes de que el lobo gire sobre si mismo Stiles esta saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Oye espera! - Derek incrédulo la velocidad con la que corre llegando a la escalera de caracol en solo instantes.

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Que haces aquí? - es Scott el que le se escucha a lo lejos y Derek quiere patearse a si mismo, porque todo el pack de Beacon Hills ya esta en su departamento. Baja los escalones para encontrarse con todos las miradas sobre el y cada uno de ellos muestran su estatus como si hubiera corrompido el den de su alpha.

\- ¡Lo sabia!... Sabia que reconocida ese aroma... - suelta Erica con una palmada estridente en su rodilla, ya que es la única que a pesar de ser de la manada de McCall lo ha acompañado por todo el territorio para aprender de las integraciones entre los packs y dar a conocer su propio pack sobre el territorio de los Hale.

\- Ni siquiera quiero saber... - Stiles espeta con cansancio en la voz, solo alza su mano en el aire negando vehementemente y camina hasta a puerta de metal con paso ligero, Derek ni siquiera se atreve a seguirlo con la mirada de todos en el.

\- ¿Tu eres Derek? - Scott esta parado entre todos los lobos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada encendida, Jennifer haciendo una mueca cuando Derek mira al joven alpha hablarle con tanta seriedad casi amenazante, sabiendo que metió la pata de alguna manera.

\- Si, mi nombre es Derek Hale, hijo de Tália y hermano menor de Laura, es un placer conocerlo al fin alpha McCall... - Derek se acerca extendiendo la mano hacia el alpha, este sin siquiera pestañea al toma su mano y la sostiene con fuerza, el resto de los lobos volviendo a tomar asiento sin dejar de vigilar lo de cerca.

\- ¿Y... que se supone que hacías con mi beta en tu habitación? - el agarre de la mano se intensifica y Derek abre sus ojos pensando la respuesta, mas que nada reproduciendo a Laura y a su madre en su cabeza, con la advertencia de no causar problemas con la nueva manada de territorio.

\- ¿Hermano que hiciste? - exclama Laura a penas entra al loft y ve la escena de dominio frente a ella, aun en su traje de profesora deja su portafolios junto a la puerta, se quita las gafas que usa para su fachada y camina lentamente hacia los McCall.

\- Laura.. Hey y yo no he hecho nada. Alpha, déjeme explicarle...- es solemne con el alpha adolescente mostrando respeto como su madre le enseño, pero eso no quita que se siente como un niño por como le miran, pero al menos este le suelta la mano y el puede frotársela unos instantes hasta que el dolor desaparece.

\- Sera mejor que sea una buena explicación Hale. - Scott solo tiene diecisiete años, pero la autoridad que emite es intensa y Derek asiente. - No me agrada que mi mejor amigo y uno de los humanos en mi manada desaparezca todo el dia para ser encontrado huyendo del den de otro lobo, uno que encima es ajeno a mi propia manada. - todos a su alrededor están mirándoles amenazantes, como si Stiles fuera alguna especie de tesoro el cual profano y el cual preferiría estar siguiendo en vez de tener que dar explicaciones.

 

.........

 

Esta oscuro a su alrededor y en realidad no le importa mucho que puede haber a su alrededor acechándolo, ha aprendido a relajarse, saber que huele a pack y que ningún ser que no quera tener problemas con su manada debe acercarse o siquiera mirarlo con malos ojos.

 

Cuando se detiene frente a su casa se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de donde dejo su jeep, y la patrulla de su padre no esta en la puerta lo que explica que no a hay ninguna luz encendida en el interior de al casa, ya debería estar acostumbrado y se pregunta porque si tanto ha cambiado a su alrededor porque este detalle sigue igual que en su vida anterior.

 

Suspira porque simplemente no sabe que hacer consigo mismo mirando al rededor como si esperase que algo diferente, esta bien plantado en el espacio tiempo en el que esta ahora y sabe bien que lo que sabia que fue alguna vez ya no lo es mas, pero el sabe como adaptarse, su trabajo principal es adaptarse desde el principio y el puede con el hecho de que hablo de mas cuando vio a Derek al despertar.

 

El puede controlar la ansiedad de haberse puesto de ese modo con un hombre que no le conoce de nada, con el que no a conocido por tres días en su adolescencia, porque no es el hombre con el que ha luchado a su lado tantas veces... el sabe esto y aun así debe repetirlo en su cabeza.

 

Camina a oscura por las penumbras de su sala de estar y la cocina hasta abrir la heladera que ilumina un poco su entorno, toma el galón de leche y le da un largo trago mientras se recarga en la puerta de la misma, revisa el interior dándose cuenta de que tendrá que hacer una compra pronto o su padre inventara escusas para comprar chatarra para las comidas.

 

Al menos sabe que no a perdido el toque de ponerse en ridículo, decir todas esas cosas en la misma cara de Derek, y con toda la manada allí para presenciar la humillación de haberle confesado a Derek que le robo el corazón. Cierra la puerta con un fuerte empujón y carga el galón de leche sobre su muslo, sopesando allí mismo mientras se recarga en al encimera como le duele el pecho ahora y como no lo hacia cuando Derek estaba con el, frente a el, a su alrededor.

 

Se frota el esternón antes de dar otro sorbo de leche en la oscuridad, la ventana sobre el fregadero deslizando solo un poco de iluminación a su cocina, la música de Dark Vader suena en su celular repentinamente, el se palmea los bolsillos y no lo tiene encima, frunce el ceño, deja el galón de leche sobre la mesada y gira sobre si mismo para ver de donde es que viene el sonido.

 

La cocina esta completamente a oscuras, pero nota que el sonido se mueve de la ventana del fregadero y ahora se escucha en el piso de arriba, toma el bat que reposa a un costado de la heladera y lentamente sube las escaleras con ambas manos sobre el metal frió.

 

El leve recuerdo de haber buscado su celular en el loft de Derek llega a el, pero la figura parada a mitad de la habitación lo asusta y pega un grito estridente antes de caer levemente sobre el marco de la puerta.

 

\- ¡Oh rayos Stiles! ¿Aun conservas ese bat? - Scott enciende la luz de su escritorio y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Scott? Que demonios bro, ¿Desde cuando entras por la ventana? -

\- Perdí la llave de la entrada...- la mirada de cachorro y ese leve puchero en su rostro hacen que el se desespere un poco y se froto el rostro.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Sabes lo que el sheriff dirá cierto? - Stiles lucha con una media sonrisa en su rostro y se muerde el labio al tiempo que Scott pone cara de preocupación porque hacia días que no le veía sonreír.

\- Que la rastree... Isaac ya esta en ello... Es difícil seguir mi propio rastro... - el alpha trata de acercarse casualmente y poder ver el rostro de su beta, pero los nervios faciales son mas rápidos, la sonrisa desaparece, su amigo palmea su hombro.

\- Eres incorregible... - nuevamente suena la notificación de mensaje de su padre y toma el celular de la cama, mirándolo sin comprender.. Su mochila a los pies de la misma.

\- Dejaste todo en el loft de los Hale... - el tono es muy distinto, es solo un recordatorio que sabe que esta anexado a un inminente interrogatorio.

\- Oh si... Menos mal que lo trajiste, como creía... papa tiene tiene que cubrir a un oficial, patrullara con Parrish esta noche... - dice mirando la pantalla, tecleando una respuesta y evadiendo por completo a su alpha.

\- Asi que Derek... Huh? - Scott se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en el cabezal de la misma mirando a su beta y Stiles dejo el celular para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- A que va ese “¿Huh?” Es solo un Hale con el que me tome esta mañana eso es todo... - Stiles vuelve a su celular y su cara se tuerce como si quisiera masticar algo invisible en ella.

\- Me dijo que te desmayaste...- Scott se acerca pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo con su mano este le esquiva.

\- Si estas tan bien informado, no veo el porque de esa conversación... - Stiles se para y sale del cuarto sin siquiera apurarse, pero nota como su alpha lo sigue escaleras abajo.

\- Esta conversación es importante, siempre lo es, en especial porque ni yo sabia que Laura tenia un hermano o una sobrina llamada Malia y tu si, y porque desde el dia que te enfermaste por esos condenados libros no eres tu mismo, se que el que tu sepas de ellos cuando ni siquiera han vivo aquí desde hace que... diez años, ¡Pero tu aun asi preguntes por ellos a la manada! - Stiles había tomado el galón de leche y lo había vuelto a colocar en la heladera tratando de esquivar el interrogatorio de su amigo, pero le era medio imposible cuando cada vez agolpaba mas las palabras a modo de demandar una explicación.

\- ¿¡Y que quieres que te diga Scott!? ¿Que cambie la linea de tiempo de la que no tienes idea? ¿Que los Hale debieron morir calcinado en su propia casa a manos de una ex novia? ¿Que casi media escuela esta viva gracias a que no deje que Kate o Peter hicieran lo que quieran? ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? - el musculo en su pecho golpeaba con fuerza en un intenso dolor que empezaba a estrujar de el la verdad, la mirada de Scott estaba desencajada, el paso por su lado golpeando su hombro y dejando se caer en el sillón del salón.

\- Stiles... - el alpha podía a penas cavilar por lo que su amigo había estado pasando, solo da medio paso en su dirección parado debajo de la arcada del salón.

\- No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado... La ultima semana, han sigo realmente agotadoras... Tengo todos estos recuerdos, conversaciones y ninguno de ellos existió, ahora los remplazan nuevos recuerdos, nuevas voces y nuevas situaciones... Y es difícil dirigir la actitud de Jackson por sobre todo... Demonios, no puede ser tan dulce... El Jackson que yo conozco es... Un bastardo-abusador-capitán del equipo de lacross ¡Y el novio de Lydia!... Y ahora me sonríe cuando me ve en los pasillos y no es esa sonrisa malévola llena de arrogancia ahora es... agradable, el me abraza y me pregunta si esta vez si dormí algo o si comí o si me encuentro bien, demonios se ve realmente estaba preocupado los últimos días y hace que Danny se siente en las clases conmigo solo para asegurarse de que no me pase algo... - no debería llorar, no por esto al menos, pero es lo que mas le ha desencajado en esta nueva realidad y es la primera vez en semanas y semanas que puede hablar de ello con alguien.

\- Porque no dijiste nada Stiles... soy tu alpha debería confiarme estas cosas...- le dice sentándose a su lado y tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo a un abrazo.

\- Como se le dice a alguien que cambio la linea de tiempo desde hace once años... que tu tenias una relación de Romeo y Julieta con Allisson, no hace una semana atrás? - Stiles esta vez esboza es una risa divertida y amplia al ver la expresión de Scott se desfigura por ese detalle.

\- ¿Que? ¿Allison y yo? A ella les gustan las chicas y yo... he estado con Isaac desde... la primaria...- la imagen de constipacion en el rostro del alpha solo hace que Stiles se parta de la risa y este le quede mirando como si estuviera loco.

\- Oh-My-God tu cara... - es lo que dice apenas cuando el timbre suena, Scott deja a Stiles riéndose en el sillón y va a abrir la puerta.

\- No es gracioso... no se que le ves de gracioso...- murmura por lo bajo, todos sus sentidos aun enfocados en su amigo por lo que al abrir la puerta es Derek el que esta parado frente a el, sus ojos brillan inmediatamente de rojo y el beta solo agacha la cabeza. - ¿Que haces aquí...? - todo lo que lo hace un adolescente desaparece y el alpha hace presente con fuerza.

\- Uhmm... bueno, yo esperaba poder hablar con Stiles, alpha...- Derek escucha la estridente risa y un golpe que llama la atención de ambos como si alguien se hubiera caído del sillón al suelo. El alpha resopla y asiente vehemente, la patrulla se estaciona frente a la casa y ambos lobos miran al sheriff descender del auto, puños en la cintura mientras los mira con cuidado.

\- ¿Scott... hay algún problema del que me tenga que preocupar? - el hombre entrado en años mira a Derek como si fuera un criminal, examinándolo de arriba a abajo mientras sube las escaleritas del porche y se para a su lado.

\- Todo esta bien, tal vez no lo reconozca sheriff el es Derek Hale...- el alpha los presenta y Derek alza la mano la cual el oficial toma, la expresión en su rostro dice que al fin entiende algo con una “o” dibujada en su rostro.

\- Un gusto sheriff, pero en realidad creo que nos vimos antes cuando era niño..- le aclara y el hombre en años asiente antes de soltar su mano.

\- Si, si, mi hijo habla de ti mientras duerme... - ambos lobos le miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un extraño silencio se forma entre los tres antes de que le sheriff cierre los ojos y ponga su mano sobre su rostro dándose cuenta de que metió la pata. - lo siento... demasiadas horas sin dormir...- sin mas se hace un espacio para entrar en la casa.

\- Derek sera mejor que te vayas ahora...- es lo que dice Scott antes de que el beta de los Hale pueda reaccionar, esta a punto de protestar cuando el alpha alza la mano. - Se que quieres verlo, se que quieres hablar con el... pero ahora no es el momento. - Derek mira el suelo y su mandíbula se mueve a un costado, la frustración es palpable en su aroma para el alpha.

\- Mi hermana y yo nos vamos a San Diego... a ayudar a mis primos con las sirenas.. Erica quiere quedarse... le avisare cuando la próxima reunión de manadas se haga, solo quería despedirme, pero supongo que puede usted decirle eso alpha... gracias. - Derek se da la media vuelta y se aleja de la casa sin siquiera mirar atrás cuando esta dentro de su auto alejándose por el camino. 

 

Scott no le dice nada a Stiles cuando entra en la casa o no lo ve en la sala solo camina escaleras arriba encontrando a su beta metido en su computadora, buscando alguna serie en la lista de torrents, el se sienta en la cama y espera que pregunte, pero el no lo hace solo se sienta a su lado lo abraza mientras el capitulo empieza, solo habla de que su padre le dio cincuenta dolares para la comida sin razón alguna por lo que pueden pedir pizza y helado para pasar el rato, por lo que Scott sonríe antes de acomodarse en la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

\-------------------------- capitulo 8

 

Hace dos semanas que esta encerrado en su casa y no por puro gusto de disfrutar de la tranquilidad de Beacon Hill, el medico le dijo que estaba con una caso severo de cansancio crónico, falto de vitaminas, hierro y no sabe que otras cosas mas a causa de que no ha estado durmiendo siquiera tres horas seguidas.

 

El se siente normal y para irritación del medico, su teoría es que su cuerpo estuvo acostumbrándose al flujo de magia continuo que ahora no tiene, por lo que su cuerpo no genera tanto calor como antes, ademas de consume casi todo lo que su cuerpo come casi de inmediato por lo que tampoco le deja asimilar ningún nutriente.

 

Scott esta preocupado demonios, lo mira como si estuviera en peligro de muerte y no lo esta, Jackson prácticamente se ha instalado en su casa para vigilar que coma y con el Danny por supuesto, realmente le preocupa como esos dos están pegados de la cadera, literalmente...

 

No ha oído nada acerca de los Hale o de Derek en realidad, a pasado casi un mes desde la ultima vez que lo vio... Creyó que al vez trataría de contactarlo, que quiera hablarle nuevamente, generando que su pecho duela nuevamente y sabe que es porque esta lejos porque Laura se tomo una licencia y no han entrenado tampoco con la manada.

 

Por lo que ahora esta tirado en su cama, con un jugo multi vitaminico en la mano mientras el largo sorbete en su boca y la laptop sobre sus rodillas, el pecho le duele mas que antes y su cabeza esta algo nublada por la falta se sueño, se toma el jugo de un tirón porque es sumamente asqueroso y Jackson esta mirándolo atentamente mientras lo hace.

 

\- Realmente no es necesario en serio tanta vigilancia, creo que puedo beber un jugo cada cuatro horas yo solo... - le entrega el vaso y Danny llega a la puerta de su habitación con comida, una lasaña humeante en realidad y que huele increíble, pero la porción es sumamente desproporcionada.

\- No estarías asi su fueras capas de alimentarte con regularidad. - hay algo de sarcasmo en su tono, pero no le responde solo ve como Danny le da la lasaña a su novio y este corta un pedazo para alimentarlo el mismo.

\- Jackson... - el lobo le mira con el tenedor apuntando a su boca y el toma el bocado antes de hablarle. - Puedo alimentarme solo, esto es ridículo....- otro bocado mas y mira a Danny el que solo esta sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirándolo con una sonrisa. - Deberías controlar a tu novio... - le dice con la boca llena y masticando su comida como puede.

\- Si comes la mitad podre llevármelo al cine... - le dice y Jackson le mira mal.

\- No me voy a ir a ningún cine bebe... tengo que alimentarlo. - el solo corta mas lasaña a pesar de que son las cuatro de la tarde y vuelve a dar de comer en la boca a Stiles antes de que proteste.

\- Si, si iras porque lo planeamos y porque ya compre las entradas... ademas de que tu no quieres que vaya solo, no vaya a ser que me encuentre allí con Ethan y Aiden en una habitación a oscuras por dos horas, verdad... - Jackson lo mira con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que oyen sus oídos.

\- ¿Estas extorsionando a tu novio? - dice Stiles con incredulidad y Danny solo se le marcan mas los hoyuelos en el rostro y baja la cabeza.

\- Si no fuera porque esos dos han estado tratando de robarme a mi novio los últimos seis meses me importaría un cuerno que se encontrara con ellos allí... - Jackson deja el tenedor y suspira mirando la comida en el plato.

\- Aun así, es muy ruin de tu parte tratar de manipular a Jackson con eso...- Stiles se cruza de brazos mientras mastica con la boca abierta.

\- Es la única manera en que los instintos protectores de Jacky aminoren un poco, ademas que seas el humano mas indefenso de la manada no ayuda realmente... y realmente me gustaría pasar unas horas con mi novio sin que se este preocupando de la manada. - Stiles puede entenderlo, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que Jackson (desde que lo mordieran) solo se comportaba así solo con el, Allisson y Lydia también inspiraban la protección del lobo para con ellas, pero una es experta en defensa personal y armas de todo tipo al tiempo que la otra podía desprender la cabeza del cuerpo con solo un grito... y si, eso lo convertía en el humano mas indefenso.

\- Ok, es justo... yo terminare esto, gracias... - Stiles toma el plato y para convencer a Jackson corta mas lazaña y se la mete a la boca, el lobo hace una mueca de no creerlo mucho, pero asiente.

\- Bueno, pero si...- Jackson aprieta los labios dudando de irse aun, mientras que Danny le toma de la mano y lo separa de Stiles.

\- Si me siento mal te llamare mama...- y Jackson muestra su marca registrada (bitch face) con su ceja levantada hacia el cuando le dice mama, pero el sonrió con las mejillas llenas de comida antes de marcharse.

\- Gracias Stiles, nos vemos mañana...- dice Danny empujando de los hombros a su novio.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿Porque mañana? Tengo que sabe si se comió la cena Danny...- se escucha apagadamente mientras caminan escaleras abajo y Stiles solo quiere reírse, pero si lo hace sabe que parte de su comida termina esparcida por su cama.

 

Por suerte no los ve esa noche y espera no hacerlo la mañana siguiente, el que aparece es Isaac con comida china caliente y tres películas en un usb pasadas las seis de la tarde, justo en el momento cuando su padre llega a la casa el cual se instala en el sillón con ellos dos, pero apenas come algo se duerme mientras ellos hablan de la película y su padre ronca relajadamente.

 

Erica es la siguiente que aparece entrada la noche, justo a tiempo para la segunda película y terminar con los restos de la cena, su padre despierta cuando la risa de su amiga que es mas que incontenible lo sobresalta, pero sin siquiera quejarse sonríe al verse rodeado de tan cálido y alegre ambiente, por lo que los observa unos instantes antes trasladarse a su habitación con un beso en la mejilla para todos.

 

Estar enredado entre los dos lobos a los pies del sillón es agradable, la temperatura de ambos cuerpos apretados contra el suyo mantienen un calor uniforme que lo envuelve, y el podría dormirse justo allí, pero hay algo que no encaja en su mente con la situaron con eso dos lobos y algo que no sabe identificar realmente... las ojeras en sus ojos son muy acentuadas ya y sus mejillas han empezado a hundirse después de dos semanas en ese estado.

 

Solo la conversación en murmullos es lo que le hace prestar atención en otra cosa que no sea la película, Erica habla de los Hale volviendo al pueblo a revisar la casa central, estarán una semana allí antes de volver a Los Angeles y todo en Stiles empieza a sentirse inquieto casi nauseabundo.

 

\- Los Hale son tantos que es difícil seguirles el rastro. - comenta Stiles como si nada metiéndose una empanadilla al vapor en la boca para ser mas casual, ya que es la quinta ciudad que sabe donde están instalados los Hale.

\- Lo se... es increíble que tengan tantos hijos y esos hijos ya hayan empezado a tener mas hijos... parecen conejos, no lobos...- Erica se ríe mientra los dice y ella misma le saca la caja de empanadillas de las manos a Stiles.

\- ¿Y cuales de todos ellos vendrán? ¿Nos darán alguna clase? No hemos entrenado apropiadamente en casi un mes... ¡Dime que es Laura por favor!...- Isaac suplica y la conversación va justo donde Stiles quería.

\- Lo siento, pero no, no se que le ves de bueno a la déspota de Laura, en serio. - la chica le tira con una galleta de la fortuna en plena frente a Isaac y el lobo aparta la mirada de la pantalla para mirarla sorprendido.

\- Es mucho mejor que Bowen y su hijo mayor Carlos, dios, esos dos son la pesadilla en los entrenamientos, jamas nadie nos castigo mas que ellos dos. - le dice cerrando su brazo sobre el cuello de Stiles y acercándolo mas a el para que se recueste sobe su pecho, algo que lo ve hacer mucho con toda la manada.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo al hermano menor de Talia? Wow... solo tiene diez años mas que nosotros, en serio me sorprendes...- la chica lo mira fijamente mientras come aun mas lentamente.

\- ¿Si no son ellos quien?- el lobo sacude la cabeza antes de preguntar mientras rompe la galleta de la fortuna.

\- Peter y Malia... creo que tu conoces a Malia ¿No Stiles? - intenta no ponerse rígido ante el recuerdo de Peter o de Malia en su mente, pero solo inspira profundamente y mira a Erica soltando el aire lentamente.

\- No tanto como crees solo la vi, por ahí... - su respuesta es vaga y verdadera por lo que ambos lobos no se molestan en profundizar en el tema.

\- Nunca escuche de ellos... ¿Son buenos? - Isaac bebe de su refresco y trata de sacar hasta la ultima gota en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

\- Hay algo en Peter... no lo se, la forma como sonríe... me da escalofríos, pero es un buen tipo supongo... cuando me presento a su esposa Sofia y a sus seis hijos casi muero, pero Malia no es hija de ese matrimonio, a ella la tuvo cuando era adolescente al parecer, se entero años después de que existía, su primera novia la puso en adopción y cuando murió en su testamento decía que se le notifique a él de eso, Malia tenia como diez años cuando supo de Peter, y ella es mitad coyote ¿Puedes creerlo? - la loba mastica en una sonrisa malévola por su chisme de los Hale, pero Isaac solo tiene la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Tienen tanto dinero? ¿Como mantienen a tantos hijos? Porque dudo mucho que alguien de la familia Hale tenga un trabajo... - Isaac empieza a olfatearle el cuello y la nuca mientra frota el dorso de su mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Podrías parar? ¿Que te pasa hoy que no dejas de marcarme? - pregunta Stiles algo exasperado, pero Erica inmediatamente le lame del mentón a la sien en un solo movimiento - ¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡Que asco!! ¡¡Erica!! - la loba se ríe y Isaac hace lo mismo del otro lado...- ¡POR DIOS BASTA! - ambos lobos sueltan sonoras carcajadas mientras lanzan sobre el y casi rasgan su camiseta al sacársela para frotarse contra el.

\- Lo siento, pero hueles débilmente a manada... ¿Acaso Danny y Jackson no te marcaron hoy? - dice Isaac con una sonrisa mientras refriega su rostro en su espalda.

\- Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a vivir entre lobos Batman... - espeta la loba mientras ella frota su rostro y deja marcas le labial por su cuello y pecho.

\- ¡Ni siquiera el alpha hace esto...! - trata de empujarlos lejos.

\- Su aroma es mas fuerte, el pude poner una mano en tu espalda sobre la ropa y solo con eso se impregna en ti como si fueras una esponja.- Stiles torció su rostro con algo de repulsión con simple ejemplo y solo el saber que de hecho un alpha podía hacer eso o que su mejor amigo lo había marcado con su presencia tan permanentemente le daba un espantoso escalofrió y todos parecían pensar que era muy gracioso que no lo supiera.

 

Su noche termina con dos lobos dormidos sobre el en su habitación, Jackson aparece en la madrugara por su ventana antes de que sus ojos se cierren y se suma a la pila de lobos sobre el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, poniendo sus manos sobre su hombro, el único lugar que no ha sido invadido por los otros dos.

 

Lamentablemente despertó unas seis veces esa noche, lo peor en la situación de alguien que a penas puede dormir es no alcanzar cinco minutos de sueño rem, pero la sensación de que algo se movía alejándose de el, siempre lo despertaba, lo hacia sentir como si cayera al vació una y otra vez.

 

...............

 

Los representantes de los dueños oficiales del territorio están allí dos días después, toda la manada espera fuera de la casa Hale pasado el medido día, con varias heladeras con comida, bebidas ademas de todo lo necesario para hacer una barbacoa en su honor y abastecer la casa por una semana para dos lobos, según Erica es el procedimiento estándar, una vez al mes los hale se dispersan por todos los rincones de su territorio que casi abarcan todo california para visitar a las pequeñas manadas encargadas de proteger la zona designada, por lo que claro todos acatan las ordenes de Erica al ser la designada para mantener la diplomacia de su pequeña manda después de Scott.

 

Stiles esta nervioso, todos lo miran varias veces y mientras esperan, charlando animada mente pero también pasan sus manos sobre el como si fuera el oso de felpa del grupo, sabe que todos notan que su ansiedad esta por los cielos y solo tratan de calmarlo, solo cuando Scott deja de hablar con Erica sobre quien preparara la comida y limpiara el lugar mientras los recién llegados desempacan o solo se relajan después del viaje, es que se sienta a su lado pasando sus brazos sobre su hombro y lo olfatea un poco detrás de la oreja antes de darle su espacio.

 

\- Así que... ¿No has dormido?- lo dice tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible pero su estado es demasiado notable como para regarlo.

\- No realmente... despertar cada media media hora no es la mejor manera de recuperar sueño...- Scott parece sufrir con cada una de sus palabras, el sol esta sobre ellos un instante y luego no, las nubes blancas sobre ellos hacen de ese dia uno mas que especial para una reunión si de importante.

\- Stiles... no puedes seguir así, deja que mi madre te ayude...- Stiles no puede evitar sonreír cuando el Alpha pone esos ojos suplicantes de perrito y frota sus manos con ansiedad.

\- No lo se Scott, las drogas no son lo mio... pero, si no logro acumular horas de sueño en los próximos días la llamare ¿ok? - el Alpha no esta muy contento con su respuesta, pero antes de que pueda replicar Erica toco su rodilla y el se levanta escuchando la camioneta acercarse.

 

A Stiles le gustaría decir que todo paso muy lentamente cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos y los dos lobos salieron del auto, que fue fuerte el dolor de cabeza al recordar tantas cosas de ambos individualmente que todo su cuerpo resintió tenerlos frente a el, pero no, de hecho todo fue muy rápido.

 

El Alpha se paro enfrente de todos sus betas, Peter tendió su mano y su mejor amigo la tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro dándoles la bienvenida, Peter presento a Malia con el Alpha ahora encargado solamente del territorio de Beacon Hills y ella presento a los dos pequeños que los acompañan, todos se miraron entre si cuando los lobos recién llegados ayudaron a bajar de la camioneta a dos pequeños niños de seis y cuatro años, Peter hablando sobre su esposa yendo a ver a sus padres cerca de la costa y no pudiendo llevar a todos con ella, seis niños eran mucho para una sola mujer humana mas aun si cinco de ellos eran lobos.

 

Todos saludaron a los mas pequeños con sonrisas enormes, era la primera vez que estaban en contacto con lobos tan pequeños, Thomas el mas pequeño aun no se manifestaba, pero saludo a todos olisqueando las manos y corriendo entre sus piernas como loco, Tara sin embargo los miro a todos con frialdad en sus ojos azules y tomada fuertemente de la mano de su padre.

 

La jocosidad de Peter parecía seguir intacta, pero Stiles si noto la mirada que puso sobre el antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión y dejar entrar a su manada dentro, dios si conocía esa mirada que escrutaba su ser sintiendo como cada bello de su nuca se erizaba por completo, claro que el fue el ultimo en entrar y Scott tuvo que empujarlo a el dentro de la casa para que dejaran de verle tan fijamente.

 

Todos parecían correr por la casa para dejarla en condiciones, al parecer hacia mas de una año y medio que no entraba nadie en ella y no solo meses, todos estaban con algo en la mano para quitar el polvo y sacudir los muebles después de sacar las sabanas de los armarios, otros abrieron las ventanas del piso inferior solamente y las puertas de la cocina de seis hojas daban a un patio donde el asador sobre un deck de dos niveles esperaba ansioso a ser usado nuevamente.

 

La casa estaba tal cual la recordaba de su visita a Talia en el pasado, claro que el no la había podido recordar en ese entonces, pero esos pensamientos se difuminaron cuando Malia se paro a su lado en la barra de la cocina sonriéndole, toda su piel cosquillo ante los recuerdos y solo su cabello se veía algo diferente, demonios si que la extrañaba y le fue difícil contenerse para no abrazarla en ese instante.

 

\- ¿Eres uno de los humanos de la manada no? - pregunto con ojos inquisidores, claro, ella no le conocía para nada, por lo que soltó el aire y mirando sus dedos en el frió mármol negro asintió.

\- Sip, según los instintos de Jackson el mas propenso a los moretones... - Malia soltó una enorme carcajada que aliviando la tensión de su manada, todos sonriendo hacia ellos.

\- Mi papa dice que eres el mas importante de ellos en realidad, luego la chica Banshi y luego la ex cazadora... por cierto... eso si que es raro...- le dice lo ultimo en un susurro, pero sabe que los lobos en la cocina si pueden escucharla.

\- Si lo se, pero le confiaría la vida de mis hijos futuros... - el silencio en la habitación le sorprendió, contrastando con los gritos de los niños jugando en el patio, tal vez es la falta de sueño, pero cuando se dio vuelta para ver porque de aquello, se encontró a Lydia como a Allisson parados detrás de ellos una con dos peluches enormes entres los brazos y la otra con bolsas de supermercado colgando de sus brazos mirándolo fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

 

Ambas chicas soltaron todo para abalanzándose sobre el como si les hubiera dicho que se habían ganado la lotería o algo, en realidad su mente estaba algo difusa, con la adrenalina de la falta de sueño que traía, vio sonreír amplia mente a Scott por el rabillo del ojos y luego unas palmadas alentadoras detrás de su amigo el cual se dio vuelta hacia la fuente de las mismas.

 

\- Eso es increíble... - Peter puso su mano en el hombro del Alpha y dio dos palmas fuertes allí, brazo derecho abierto hacia la escena mientra sus amigas se separaban de el de a poco, Malia sonriendo detrás de ellos. - Creo que no hay mejor demostración de la unión de un pack como la que acabo de presenciar, te felicito Alpha McCall es realmente impresionante que alguien tan joven con solo a penas dos años de ser mordido hayas logrado la confianza completa de sus integrantes, ahora veo porque mi hermana y mi sobrina están tan conformes con su pack ademas de la destreza para defender este territorio en su nombre...- los dos pequeños decidieron entrar en ese instante, Tara llorando a mares con la cara llena de barro y Thomas llorando detrás de ella.

\- Oh Tara... ¿Que paso? - dijo Malia que se arrodillo frente a ella y la niña solo se acurruco en su pecho, Peter acercándose para tomar a su hijo en brazos.

\- ¿Thomas, que sucedió? - Peter pregunto paternalmente y Stiles se lo quedo mirando como si le hubieran salido tentáculos de la orejas.

\- ¡Empuje a tara! - le dijo llorando, hipidos enfadados apretados entre sus labios cerrados y cruzado de brazos con un enorme puchero.

\- ¿Porque? - dijo Malia tratando de quitar el barro de su hermanita.

\- Porque saco a sus garras y su lobo me gruño, ella quería morderme porque no soy lobo como todos. - aclaro llorando mas fuerte, las gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas redondas perdiendo su postura firme para caer sobre el hombro de su padre y así rodear su cuello con su bracitos mientras sollozaba por lo que Peter suspiro, besando las redondas mejillas de su pequeño.

\- ¿Tara?- dijo en tono reprobador mientras Malia la alzaba, todos volviendo poco a poco a sus tareas como si nada pasase, dejando al padre reprender a los mas pequeños.

 

Stiles se deslizo de la cocina siendo apresado por el fuerte brazo de Erica, escoltándolo hacia el deck donde Boyld estaba prendiendo el asador y aderezando la carne antes de echarla al fuego, Allisson se acerca a el de un salto detrás de el a penas la exuberante rubia lo suelta, abrasándolo por el cuello realmente fuerte hasta el punto de ahogarlo, las palabras afectuosas hacia el le sorprenden un poco, como si no supiera cuanto en realidad aprecia a cada uno de ellos, pero agradeciéndole sobre la confianza que profeso hacia ella frente los Hale debido a su historia familiar con ellos.

 

Para ella era muy importante, mas aun por lo que Kate había echo a la familia, soltando unos sollozos de felicidad cuando lo libera, pero el solo apretó sus hombros tratando de darle seguridad y charlaron animadamente unos minutos los cuatro antes de que Lydia la llamara.

 

Thomas se cuela entre ellos, riéndose mientras parece buscar un lugar para ocultarse de su hermana la cual esta oliendo al ras del suelo, intentando encontrar el rastro de su hermanito.

 

Todos observan como la niña se le dificulta encontrarlo entre ellos y casi hace caer a Isaac cuando este pasaba con los platos por el deck a las mesas de camping a un lado del jardín, pero Malia esta allí ayudándolo inmediatamente, haciendo que Tara busque al mas pequeño en otro sitio.

 

Danny, Jackson y Liam junto con su nueva novia Hayden salen de la casa después de terminar con las labores de limpieza, Lydia y Allisson preparan ensaladas en la cocina, Stiles solo en ese momento se da cuanta de que Kira no esta... esta por preguntar a Boyld al darse la vuelta cuando Peter esta detrás de el sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin decir una palabra por varios segundos.

 

Cree que que ni siquiera en su otra vida le fue fácil esquivar el cinismo de ese hombre, y mira a un lado para que Erica le rescate, pero la descarada solo se refugia mas en su novio y en la parrilla antes de sacarlo de la mira de Peter Hale.

 

\- ¿Tu nombre es Stiles no es así? - una sonrisa con tantos dientes no debería ser tan siniestra y sin embargo el color fríos de los ojos del lobo, le hacen temblar un poco.

\- Si... Así es... ese soy yo, ese es mi nombre...- replica sin poder detener su lengua la cual trata de no llevar una conversación mas profunda que esa.

\- Un nombre muy peculiar sin duda, pero lo que es mas interesante y único al mismo tiempo, ya que es el mismo nombre de cierto chiquillo que visito a mi hermana unos diez años atrás... - la ceja derecha de Stiles se eleva un poco y su pálido semblante poco podía hacer para excusarlo de esa situación, Erica y Boyld dándose la vuelta a la mención de este detalle, Scott cruzándose de brazos a unos diez metros de ellos, obviamente escuchando con atención lo que Peter le dice sin cuidado.

\- ¿En serio? Y yo creyendo que tan original cuando tenia cinco años...- trata de sonreír, trata de que su sarcasmo lo escude de algún modo mientras se balancea sobre sus tobillos, pero la incomodidad es percibida por todos los lobos a su alrededor y Peter no deja de mirarle a los ojos con la maldita sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Nos salvaste... a todos... no se como lo hiciste en realidad y no me interesa, se por Talia que mis hijos no estarían conmigo hoy si no fuera por ti, mi esposa puede decirte que ellos son mi mundo entero, incluso Malia tal vez no estaría a mi lado de no ser por ti y la insistencia de mi sobrino. De seguro me hubiera vuelto loco sin ellos, sin mi Sofia... Stiles, es extraordinario realmente que al fin pueda conocerte. - y solo con decir eso la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro mientras se inclina un poco sobre el, Stiles puede ver algo en sus ojos ahora, algo humano que en el Peter que el conoce no había y que siempre ve en los ojos de su propio padre que le corta el aliento, Scott esta justo al lado de ambos con la mirada seria y su presencia protectora hacia Stiles.

\- De que esta hablando Stiles...- el tono es sobrio y todo lo que Scott a llegado a ser como Alpha esta representado en su palabras, y aunque sabe la respuesta de lo que su amigo hizo en el pasado debe hacerse el desentendido del asunto, pero Peter no retrocede ni se inmuta por su proceder hacia su beta.

\- Es una historia larga Scott... personal, ¿No es así Peter? - la sonrisa vuelve al rostro del Hale, y este suelta una risotada de la nada palmeando el hombro del Alpha a su lado mientras que con la otra se sostiene el estomago.

\- ¡Si, si lo es, dios santo este chico es una joya en bruto! Si que tienes suerte en tenerlo de tu lado Alpha... - Peter se seca una lagrima que se desprendió de sus ojos por la risa que le ataco. - Uhmm, Dios santo eso huele increíble... - se acerca a la parrilla como si nada y Boyld da un paso al costado tratando de que Peter no invada su espacio personal, Scott mantiene su mirada sobre Stiles al tiempo que el adolescente trataba de parecer lo mas inocente posible y tomando su celular para averiguar donde estaba Kira.

 

Y le gustaría decir que pudo liberarse de Scott por si mismo porque esta seguro de que querrá escuchar con detalle que fue lo que cambio en el pasado ademas de sus afectos, cuando este se percata de que Malia esta invitando al cine a Isaac y este esta tan nervioso que solo se ríe como un tonto sin saber como rechazarla, si el recuerda bien como Malia era agresiva en su avances hacia sus prospectos de citas, Scott estará en problemas pronto.

 

Por lo que Scott esta pegándose a un lado de Isaac, rodeando la cintura del beta y Malia pidiendo disculpas inmediatamente al no saber que eran pareja ya que no sentía la reclamación sobre el beta.

 

Solo con eso Malia se las ingenia para poner incómodos a ambos lobos y Stiles observa atentamente eso por unos cuantos minutos, al parecer no han hablado de ello, pero Scott admite que aun esta estudiando lo que es la socio cultura de las parejas dentro de la manada, pero que el libro que le dio Laura esta en latín y le es complicado traducirlo, Malia es la que suelta una risotada al igual que Peter y le comenta candidamente que ella tiene el libro traducido al español, que Laura hace eso a todo el que entrena solo para probar si son dedicados o no con sus enseñanzas.

 

El se muerde el labio fuertemente al tratar de no reír con la expresión de Scott tiene por esa acotación, pero se distrae fácilmente cuando ve a unos de los niños que empiezan a trepar por la baranda mas alta del deck hacia unas repisas con macetas de la pared, mientras jugaban con unas pistolitas de agua, su atención se disparo al notar que una de las repisas cedió por el peso y Tara estaba por caer sobre Thomas junto con las macetas, pero los tomo de los jumpers en el momento correcto a pesar de tener el corazón en la boca.

 

\- ¡Thomas, Tara! - exclamo Malia corriendo donde los niños seguían tirándose agua mientras colgaban por donde Stiles los sostenían de la ropa como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se pudieron haber lastimado mientras las macetas rotas yacían en el suelo.

\- Niños...- Peter suspira a modo de que no tienen remedio y se cruza de brazos mirando por encima del hombro de Erica la situación, pero sin intervenir a pesar de que esta a unos metros de ellos. 

\- Oigan, oigan...- Stiles los pone en el suelo, pero ellos seguían disparándose con agua. - Un segundo... pudieron haberse lastimado... - los dos niños solo le miran cuando les saca las pistolas de agua y Malia esta a su lado.

\- ¡Es mía dámela...!- exclama Tara en un gruñido sus ojos dorados enfadados por el atrevimiento de mantener su juguete fuera de su alcance.

\- Tara se amable...- le dice Malia cruzándose de brazos frente a la niña sus ojos destellando hacia la niña.

\- Pero...- la niña hizo un puchero y sus ojos volvieron al color azul que conocía de su padre.

\- Ha, ha, Tara... - dice Peter con el dedo indice extendido. - Stiles te protegió a ti y a tu hermano de lastimarte innecesariamente... ¿Que se dice? - Los ojos de la niña se achican con rencor y Stiles siente un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda ante esa mirada.

\- Gracias... Stiles, eres tan amable. - y el podría decir que es realmente muy educada si no lo dijera lentamente y entre dientes, mientras toma de su mano la pistola de agua rosa y se aleja lentamente de el sin apartar su mirada de su persona.

\- ¡Oh por dios le agradas! - Dice Malia antes de tomar a la niña y correr con ella en brazos pero Stiles mira a Malia como si estuviera loca antes de sentir el tirón en su pantalón y vuelve su mirada a Thomas, ojos oscuros grandes con largas pestañas y cabello negro lo miran esperanzado, nada parecido a su hermana.

\- ¿Stils? - dice con el dedo en la boca.

\- ¿Si Thomas? - y el niño te tiende la pistola que le entrego al mismo tiempo que a su hermana.

\- ¿La llenas? - y Stiles cree que este niño salio idéntico a su madre porque no hay ni un poco de similitud con Peter cuando siente al lobo justo detrás de el, su rostro casi rosando su mejilla y de nuevo todos lo cabellos de su nuca se erizan.

\- ¿No tiene la carita mas bonita del mundo? - y el niño baja la mirada cuando las mejillas se cubren de un rojo furioso por la vergüenza de como le alaba su padre con el tono infantil y amoroso con el que se refiere a el, y Stiles solo puede tragar pesadamente en un sonoro plop.

\- Lo es... y si amiguito, le pondré mas agua...- esquiva como puede evitando todo contacto con Peter que lo sigue a paso mas lento hasta la cocina donde saca el tapón de la pistola con el niño abrazado a su pierna como si Stiles fuera su muñeco personal.

 

No es fácil pasar la reunión con los ojos de Peter sobre el pero lo sobrelleva, la comida no tarda demasiado y jackson se asegura de que su plato este lleno, incentivando aun mas la curiosidad de Peter sobre el, hasta tara dice que ella es mas grande que el al poder comer por si sola, todos ríen del comentario de la niña y Malia se sienta a su derecha y mientras Jackson vigila que coma todo logran poner al corriente con su nueva vida que lleva con su padre en Los Angeles.

 

Le gusta poder mirarla a los ojos y saber que a pesar de vivir con Peter aun se escribe con su hermana adoptiva mas pequeña, que los padres que la adoptaron desde que tenia dos días de haber nacido aun comparten fiestas de cumpleaños y fines de semana en una casa de playa que Peter les regalo como agradecimiento por siempre haberla amado cuando el no sabia que existía.

 

Era uno de los muchos momentos de la historia que cambiaron le traían inmenso alivio a su vida a pesar del dolor en su pecho, la madre adoptiva de Malia era enfermera del hospital general en Los Angeles y su hermanita pequeña empezaría la secundaria en otoño, su padre sigue con su negocio de muebles rústicos sin haber pasado casi diez años padeciendo el dolor de perderle a todas ellas... 

 

También supo que Cora estaba en Pariz con sus padres y dos de su hermanos mas pequeños Joshua y Lila, incluso pudo ver fotografías de la familia disfrutando de recorridos turísticos, comiendo helado, incluso Cora llevaba el cabello corto y una corona de flores junto a su madre en una foto frente a la torre Eiffel.

 

Y su sacrificio involuntario levantaba el peso de sus hombros de tantas muertes que había presenciado... cuando la hora de los helados llego ya era media tarde y el sol se ponía sobre los arboles, el cielo aun azul se resistía a cambiar de color, la casa Hale desde el patio trasero era otro mundo diferente de los escombros carbonizados que poco a poco se borraban de su mente.

 

A la hora de marcharse y dejar a la familia de Peter descansar ni Tara o Thomas querían que Stiles se fuera empezaron a llorar porque querían que un humano como su mama les lea un cuento mientras los arrope antes de dormir, pero aun así se marcho cuando Peter y Malia se los cargaron al hombro para darles palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

La noche que los envolvió sin siquiera notarlo le deja revisar en su mente todo lo sucedido esa tarde, como Peter no era el cretino sediento de venganza, poder y locura que el pudo conocer frente a frente, pero su interes esta en escrutar cada conversación tratando de recordar si en algún momento se menciono a Derek, pero el habría notado si hubiera sido así, supone que fue por el incidente en su loft o por respeto a Scott que no se lo saco como tema esa tarde. 

 

Se pregunta si el asunto con las sirenas habrá salido bien o no, su mente divagaba mientras avanzaba por las calles que lo llevan a su casa, a pesar de traer el casco puesto podía apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo brazos rodeándolo para no caerse por la velocidad que Scott imprimía sobre las dos ruedas, las luces de la calle iluminando levemente la noche, el sonido del motor de la moto arrullándolo.

 

El cansancio estaba poniendo su cuerpo pesado como saco de arena y su mente solo estaba imaginándose en su cama en esos instantes, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados cuando la mano de Scott sujeto sus muñecas repentinamente sobresaltandolo solo un poco, tal vez estaba soltando el agarre y temía que se cayera de la motocicleta no lo sabe, pero el cuerpo estaba relajándose mas y mas por alguna razón fuera de su control.

 

La conciencia se le escapo cuando su amigo se detuvo, escucha un murmullo en sus oídos como si estuviera entrando a un túnel y alguien tratase de hablarle, pero no hay túneles en Beacon Hill que el sepa, solo cuando ve los labios de Scott moverse entiende que le murmullo es el hablándole de algo, pero sus ojos ya están cerrados, se siente flotar por un tiempo indeterminado antes de sentir el colchón debajo de el, una mano recorre su cabello cariñosamente instantes antes de olvidarse de que el mundo existe.

 

Duerme al fin y no tiene quejas al respecto, ni siquiera registra cuando Kira llega a su casa la mañana siguiente para que beba su batido y desayune, porque lo encuentra profundamente dormido, tampoco cuando Lydia habla con su padre sobre encargarse de comprar comida en la planta baja, ella incluso le recuerda a Allisson que le lleve el almuerzo a su padre, ocupándose de las tares diarias que Stiles hace en su propia casa. 

 

Al parecer hubo también una reunión allí mismo en su sala después del colegio, pero el seguía durmiendo, solo tiene conciencia de la sensación de manos frotando su espalda de diferentes personas, esta consiente de que esta dormido y de la actividad a su alrededor solo que su cuerpo esta descansando y se rehúsa a darle el control. 

 

Solo que hay todo un programa que cumplir con los Hale en el pueblo por lo que escuchan sus oídos a su alrededor, deben revisar la zona, marcar sitios que llevan tiempo sin ser controlados, ademas de sus tareas vigilancia, sumando a los entrenamientos físicos y el sin poder levantarse.

 

Ni siquiera piensa el porque al fin puede relajarse lo suficiente para descansar, pero se siente tan bien y esta tan relajado como si lo hubieran metido en una esponja perfectamente tibia y fresca, como que esta muy seguro dentro de su subconsciente de que esta babeando toda la superficie donde esta desparramado, pero le importa tan poco porque al fin esta tranquilo distendido y soñando con una nube donde vivirá para siempre.

 

........

 

La puerta esta abierta cuando pone la mano en el picaporte esa mañana, esta cansado, adolorido de las heridas que las púas de sirena lo alcanzaron, que aun no se le curan es molesto pero el veneno en estas retrasan el proceso, ademas de que aun huele a pescado a pesar de que tiene días bañándose con todo lo que encuentra, incluso químicos fuertes, pero su nariz aun lo percibe y no puede creer que le haya tomado tanto tiempo combatir a las sirenas como convencer a las restantes de desaparecer de la costa Oeste.

 

La diplomacia es el fuerte de su tío Richard, pero el esta mas inclinado a la parte física de los acuerdos territoriales, la confrontación; hay puro silencio en la casa de su niñez, mira a su alrededor notando cosas que su madre no se llevo a Santa Barbara dando unos pasos en el interior deja su bolso en la cocina y abre la heladera cuando percibe un aroma que hace que los bellos de sus antebrazos se ericen, cierra la puerta en una exhalación sorprendida mirando a su alrededor con la botella de agua en la mano y caminando sin rumbo en la cocina olfateando con desesperación hasta que se recarga en el desayunador donde el olor era mas fuerte, apoyando su mejilla donde de seguro el adolescente se recargo en algún momento.

 

Piensa con sus ojos cerrados que necesitaba volver a ver a Stiles, hablar con el de lo que le paso cuando tenia quince años y sabe que su Alpha no permitiría que el se acerque a el al ser un miembro tan frágil en su joven pack, solo que ahora que su presencia parece rodearle su lobo parece regocijarse en ella... y necesita tenerle cerca, lo mas probable es que estuvo allí hace un par de días, pero aun así puede olerle.

 

Le toma por sorpresa la palmada de Peter en su espalda cuando el solo puede pensar en Stiles durmiendo tan plácidamente en su cama, su tío retira la mano lentamente en silencio para verse la mano con asco mientras se aleja para lavarse la mano con detergente y prepararse algo de café.

 

\- No te esperaba por aquí sorbrinito. - y Derek sabe que su tío sospecha algo de el por su arribo, el siempre sospecha de todo lo que el hace, ademas de que esa sonrisa es la misma que le dedico cuando le dijo que el había tenido “algo” con Stiles a sus quince años... era tan ingenuo en esos tiempos al confiar en su tío de esa manera.

\- Bueno, estoy cansado... - Peter insiste en mantener una mirada predadora y Derek susurra un poco mas bajo. - Y pensé en usar la casa para dormir unas horas antes de seguir a Santa Barbara era buena idea. - se escusa, y es demasiado obvio que esta mintiendo que su tío ni siquiera intenta escuchar el latido de su corazón solo alza el mentón sin parpadear, el rueda los ojos antes de sentarse en los bancos del desayunador con su botella de agua.

\- Apestas... y no es por el olor a pescado, ¿Que acaso no te bañas? - Derek deja caer su cabeza sobre la superficie frente a el, mientras Peter tiene una mueca de asco al abrir las puertas de la terraza para airear el lugar lo mas silenciosamente posible...

\- ¡¡¡PAPI!!! - Derek alza la cabeza ante el llamado y Peter esta dándose la cabeza con el marco de la puerta de cristal, la voz de de Tara termina en un aullido y de pronto se escucha a Thomas despertar en llanto llamando a su mami.

\- Lo siento...- Derek se disculpa por haber hablado tan fuerte mirando a Peter pasar por su lado y este le lanza una mirada asesina.

\- Te odio... - se escucha antes de que suba las escaleras. - ¡Ya voy mi cielito! - Derek escucha como Malia baja las escaleras riéndose de su propio padre al cruzarle, pero cuando pone sus ojos en él se lanza sobre su cuerpo en un grito de felicidad que lo hace sentir mas en familia que el mismo Peter.

\- ¡Tío! - Malia lo abraza con toda su fuerza sobrenatural solo que dos segundos después lo suelta y el no tuvo tiempo siquiera de responderle el abrazo. - ¿Porque hueles pescado? - su sobrina se aprieta la nariz y el la levanta en el aire por la cintura para la deja sentada en el desayunador.

\- Sirenas... Hey ¿Has visto a Stiles estos días? - le pregunta y la chica tuerce la cabeza tratando de ver por que su tío le mira como esos ojos tan grandes.

\- No en realidad, estuvo el día en que llegamos, pero luego no lo vi mas, Kira dice que ha estado durmiendo desde que su Alpha lo llevo a casa... este seria el tercer dia creo... - Derek frunció el ceño y parpadeo sin entender. - Pero dime, porque tardaste tanto con las sirenas...- la chica salta de donde la puso su tío para saca leche y huevos de la heladera, enredándose en la larga botamanga de un pantalón piyama fluorescente con rayos turquesa y magenta con una camiseta dos tallas mas grande.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, pero si secuestraron a Alice y Milena, las encantaron con su canto, querían hacerlas sus señuelos en tierra, tuvimos que perseguirlas de San Diego a Ensenada y de allí a Colonet donde tenían un asentamiento mas grande, Richard estaba furioso porque se llevaron a sus hijas, pero termino por negociar un tratado, si les devolvían a las dos adolescentes el no las llevaba a la extinción... creo que fue justo... - Malia asintió como si fuera un movimiento lógico y puso a calentar el sartén, apagando la cafetera antes de que se queme.

\- El tío Richard da miedo cuando negocia... ¿Vas a quedarte o volverás Santa Barbara? - Derek alzo su cejas sopesando la pregunta, miro su agua volviendo a pensar en Stiles cuando su sorbrinita de repente empezó a subir por su pierna, las pequeñas garras aferrándose a su ropa, su rostro entusiasmado, pero aun así trasformado.

\- ¡Tara vas a rasgar mis pantalones!- el trata de agarrarla, su piyama purpura con bolados rosados y brillos se metían en medio al tratar de que no se le caiga la niña.

\- ¡¡Tio!! ¡Hueles raro!! ¿Que es, que es? - Y Derek extiende su sonrisa un poco mas cuando la niña quiere meterse dentro de su chaqueta y averiguar de que es el olor que aun tiene en la piel. 

\- Ok, ok es de unas Sirena ¿Ok?, estuve cerca de un montón de sirenas...- cuando al fin la tiene entre manos los ojos azules lo miran enormes y entusiasmados hacia el por lo que tiene que aclarar. - lamentablemente no de las lindas y buenas Tara, estas eran... malas y me lastimaron también. - los ojos de la niña dieron un vuelco en actitud y el lazo de manada entre ellos hizo que a la niña que ahora estaba sentada en su regazo se le iluminaran de dorado los ojos.

\- ¡Como se atreven... Papi! - Peter ya estaba allí con Thomas agazapado sobre su pecho aun sollozando un poco al extrañar a su madre.

\- No te preocupes dulzura, tu tío Richard y la manada las deben haberlas puesto en penitencia en un feo, feo rincón, no es cierto Derek. - Peter le mira intensamente para que apoye sus palabras y cuando la niña vuelve su mirada hacia él el asiente.

\- Así es, uno feo y seco rincón, porque nadie lastima a la manada. - le besa las mejillas con un sonoro beso que llena de pequeñas risitas a la niña, mientras Malia pone platos de huevos revueltos frente a ellos, al tiempo que Peter espera paciente frente al micro hondas para calentar algo de leche con chocolate para el mas pequeño.

 

Derek mira a sus sobrinos del mayor al mas pequeño sintiéndose mas relajado solo de estar rodeado de familia, de su manada, cuando su sobrinita se para en la silla junto a el, ella le toma del rostro repentinamente con ambas pequeñitas manos y apretando sus mejillas le pregunta si el puede traer a Stiles a la casa porque quiere jugar con el, y el se queda pasmado al escuchar a la niña.

 

Malia suelta una gran risotada al igual que Peter, su mirada anonadada llevando a ambos a comentar sus impresiones del muchacho de diecisiete años, como Malia estaba encantada como el humano era el que mantenía a cada uno de sus integrantes con los pies en la tierra sin darse cuenta, Peter asentía sobre como lo veía su hija, dando paso a contarle su propia perspectiva y como los niños se apegaron a el en las ultimas horas de la reunión con el pack residente, su sobrina mayor le miro raro cuando su corazón se acelero por todos los detalles de como se veía agotado y delgado ademas de como todos en la manada estaban cuidando de el intensamente.

 

Pero no pudo decir mucho, revelar sus sentimientos nunca le fue fácil desde muy joven, por lo que solo asintió, miro a la pequeña a su lado que exigía que lo fuese a despertarle hoy mismo, pero gracias a dios el instinto paternal de Peter puso a la niña en perspectiva al decirle que Stiles no es de su manada y que ella no puede exigir su presencia así nada mas, porque tampoco es el Alpha del muchacho y que a quien debe preguntar sobre Stiles es a Scott, lo cual podría hacer en los próximos entrenamientos.

 

Derek sintió como sus entrañas se retorcieron a al sola mención del Alpha, ya que sentía a ese niño como una enorme muralla al rededor de Stiles el cual estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera para que no se le acerque demasiado, suspiro mirando su plato a medio terminar, le dolía un poco el cuerpo de tantas horas de manejo continuo y con una leve sonrisa se disculpo para retirarse del desayuno familiar, estaba agotado después de todo.

 

Peter palmeo su espalda y pudo ver en sus ojos algo de preocupación real, el apoyo su mano en el antebrazo de su tío que aun mantiene su mano sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa le dejo ir al que fue una vez su habitación.

 

Al menos su madre no estaba allí, ella hubiera intervenido enseguida para que Scott deje a Stiles ser cortejado por el, y el ya no es un joven ingenuo o mimado para permitirlo tampoco, moriría de vergüenza si su madre obligase al Alpha a apartarse del camino.

 

A pesar de que la sola presencia de Stiles lo hace sentir como un niño de quince años nuevamente, esperanzado, tonto y ansioso solo por tenerlo cerca, se deja caer en esos pensamientos mientras se retira la chaqueta ya con las puertas cerrada a sus espaldas, esta por lanzarse a la cama cuando el intenso aroma a escamas y pescado le llega mas fuerte cuando se retira la chaqueta de cuero por lo que se mete a su baño rápidamente, esperando que el agua caliente le quite un poco ese aroma de una vez. 

 

.....

 

Los entrenamientos son obligatorios para la manda McCall ya que son una parte importante la linea de defensa de los territorios Hale primarios que prácticamente es la mitad de la costa de Oeste de los estados unidos, a Scott no le molestaba demasiado todo eso después de todos los Hale lo habían ayudado a no morir en garras de un rival inescrupuloso y a mantener a la mayoría de sus amigos con vida.

 

Todo el grupo debía estar allí, pero Peter era flexible al respecto de las vidas de los adolescentes que aun debían cumplir con tareas escolares, proyectos y exámenes como con su padres por lo que arreglo horarios y grupos previamente a su visita para no perder oportunidad de conocer a cada uno y pulir los defectos en sus técnicas de enfrentamiento en los próximos cuatro días.

 

Scott, Allisson, Kira y Hayden eran las primeras del día, eran apenas las once de la mañana del domingo cuando Peter estaba esperándolos en el pórtico de la mansión Hale, Malia levanto la mirada del libro que leía a los pies de su padre con Tara a su lado y dejándolo en el suelo salto el barandal para recibirles amistosamente con una gran sonrisa.

 

Peter seguía sentado en el columpio con Thomas en sus brazos el cual estaba algo adormilado y dejando olvidada su mamadera con leche con chocolate en el apoya brazos de la hamaca.

 

\- Buenos días Peter...- saludo Scott amenamente, dejando su equipo de lacrosse en el pasto a un lado de la escalera, el hombre sonrió y asintió mientras se levantaba con lentitud para no despertar al pequeño y lo coloco en el puff donde Tara y Malia estaban sentadas.

\- ¡Scott-Scott-Scott! - llamo Tara emocionada, saltando sobre el Alpha y colgándose de su ropa para treparlo, el adolescente se sorprendió sonriendo afable por ello, pero la ayudo a subirse a sus brazos.

\- Hola Tara que lindo peinado traes...-

\- ¡Malia me peino como un Hada!... ¿Tu has visto a un Hada? - Scott abrió los ojos y miro a Peter que enseguida dirigió su atención a su hija, Scott había visto hadas antes pero no eran para nada como la de los cuentos.

\- Que... maravilla, se te ve muy lindo Tara...- Scott sonrío porque eso al menos era verdad y noto como los hombros de Peter se relajaban por el rabillo de su ojos, dándose cuanta de que el padre de la niña le protegía de la realidad de lo sobrenatural que le rodeaba, dejándola vivir la inocencia de los cuentos de hadas que Disney representaba todo lo que sea necesario.

\- Tara...- Peter tomo a su hija en brazos y la puso en el suelo.- ...es hora del entrenamiento, vigila a tu hermano que no se despierte... - Peter puso la mano sobre el hombro de Scott y lo volteo para reunirse con los demás.

\- ¿Pero el es el Alpha no?- dijo la niña sin entender, con cara de que algo no estaba bien.

\- Si lo es, que es lo que ... ahh.... si, ya me acuerdo...- comenta Peter volteando hacia su hija y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el joven le mira, pero el solo espera a que su hija le hable.

\- Entonces Scott.. es el Alpha y el traerá a Stiles no? - el adolescente suelta el aire en una relajada risa y mira a Peter antes de arrodillarse frente a la pequeña con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas para hablarle a la pequeña.

\- ¿Extrañas a mi a migo Stiles Tara?- le pregunta con paciencia y la niña que había perdido toda esa frialdad en sus ojos después de haber pasado tiempo con ellos, asiente repetidas veces en su dirección.

\- ¡Siii! ¡Yo y Thomas queremos jugar con el! El sabe muchas historias y a todos los personajes de la tele...- exclama dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con alegría.

\- Tara no despiertes a tu hermano... - Peter advierte dentro de su estoicismo y la niña voltea a ver a su hermanito que se remueve en el inmenso almohadón. - Y es “Thomas y yo” de acuerdo? - Peter corrige a su hija suavemente asentando sus palabras para que la niña el comprenda.

\- Bueno Tara, el sigue durmiendo desde hace un par de días, si hoy se despierta lo traeré por la tarde, ok? - responde Scott con sus ojos casi rasgados al sonreír tan grande a la pequeña.

\- ¿Y me lo puedo llevar a casa?- responde la niña inmediatamente y su padre se aguanta las ganas de soltar una carcajada y mira a otro lado, dejando al adolescente que también estas asombrado por la niña queriéndose apropiar de su amigo.

\- Uhm, no creo que Stiles quiera irse del pueblo, esta es su casa y su papa esta aqui, como todos sus amigos y su pack...- Tara lo mira enojada ahora haciendo un puchero...

\- ¡Pero yo lo quiero para mi! - espeta con la misma postura fría de hace unos días atras y su padre se aclara la voz para que la niña lo mire.

\- Tara, ¿Que dijimos de quedarte con las cosas que no son tuyas? Eso también aplica a las personas ¿Si? Nadie puede apropiarse de una persona, ademas Stiles no es un juguete o mascota tampoco, ¿Recuerdas esa charla no es cierto?- la niña quiere hacer un berrinche, pero se contiene apesar de estar con el ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y mentón pegado al pecho, pero ella solo se da la vuelta repentinamente y se sienta lejos de ellos al lado de su hermano dormido.

\- Realmente se encariño... - suelta Scott al empezar a caminar al campo con Peter a su lado.

\- Si... y no es la única...- la sonrisa de Peter es tan peculiar que Scott no sabe que pensar de ella, por que la sensación de que quiere apuñalarle por la espalda un le hace cosquillear la nuca, mas aun cuando le muestra todos esos dientes como si nada.

 

El entrenamiento es duro, Peter se concentra mucho en como actúan como equipo, el y Malia atacando al pack de Scott no escatiman en dar golpes certeros, Allisson se separa demasiado del grupo para utilizar sus armas, Kira utiliza demasiados movimientos para solo alcanzar al objetivo solo un par de veces, ademas de que no controla demasiado su estado de zorro eléctrico y le cuesta enfocar algún ataque de ese tipo, mientras que Hayden sabe mantener su postura con el Alpha, no sabe mucho de posiciones de pelea o golpes pero escucha mejor que el resto a sus instintos y Peter corrige la posición de sus pies como la de sus caídas para levantarse mas rápidamente y defender a su Alpha con mas precisión.

 

Luego de dos horas de entrenamiento sin cesar es que Peter los deja ir... Scott es el único que debe volver después de sus practicas de lacross con el siguiente grupo, dándole espacio a Peter para poder atender a sus hijos por unas horas.

 

Derek se despierta después del almuerzo, algo mareado de no saber donde demonios esta hasta que escucha como Peter esta retando a Tara por pegarle a su hermanito, la niña grita cuando la pone en el rincón en penitencia y Derek se deja caer en el colchón, respirando mas tranquilo al escuchar a su familia en la planta baja.

 

Voltea por costumbre hacia la mesa de luz, pero su reloj despertador no esta allí, no desde que se mudo y siempre le pasa lo mismo, busca sus pertenencias en esa casa como si aun viviera allí permanentemente, suspira y se da cuanta de que ni siquiera tiene ropa limpia en su bolso, alza apenas su voz para que Peter le escuche y le pide prestado algo de ropa sin siquiera bajar las escaleras.

 

Su tío no esta muy seguro de eso, pero Derek le asegura de que ya no huele a pescado y que no le contaminara las prendas, escucha a Malia reírse escaleras abajo y el suelta el aire, una media hora mas tarde baja a la sala vistiendo una camisa gris plateada muy entallada y unos pantalones de vestir, no su estilo, pero aun así no es su ropa, también baja con su bolso mientras busca su chaqueta de cuero por la planta baja hasta encontrarla colgada en el deck del patio trasero.

 

Según su sobrina la peste de sirena era demasiada para ella, se esta marchando a la tintorería cuando Tara empieza a llora por el desde el rincón donde su padre la puso, con ojos llenos de lagrimas para que la saque de la penitencia, pero el se muerde el labio, le da un beso en la cabeza y le dice que lo siente pero que si el hiciera eso su papa lo pondría en penitencia a él también.

 

El estomago le ruge cuando llega al pueblo y abre la puerta de la tintorería, deja allí su chamarra como toda su ropa, es un día extraño y hay un calor húmedo en todo el lugar apesar de que esta anublado y parce querer largarse a llover, mira la hora en su celular y son las dos de la tarde, por lo que camina unas cuadras hasta dar con un local de comida rápida, pide unas hamburguesas ademas dos porciones de papas fritas y se sienta en el parque a comer unos instantes.

 

Se siente incomodo en esa camisa que aprieta sus biseps como sus hombros, se mueve de un lado al otro incomodo, su tío antes de su tercer hijo tenia casi su mismo físico pero ahora que esta ayudando mas a su esposa con la crianza parece que a perdido masa muscular, le toma por sorpresa el repentino peso cuando esta masticando, pero el aroma y el cabello rubio cayendo todo a su alrededor lo relajan al minuto siguiente.

 

\- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un crimen esperando a ser secuestrado o que! - espeta la joven loba, al darle la vuelta a la banca donde el estaba sentado y mírale de arriba abajo admirándole como siempre hace, con lasciva mirada, Derek a observa como la chica se cruza de piernas en sus ajustados jeans y pequeño tanktop blanco.

\- Erica... ¿No deberias estar en el colegio?- le espeta limpiandose la comisura de la boca con una servilleta antes de levantarse y saludarla apropiadamente con una brazo corto.

\- Uhggg es domingo Derek y tu que haces con ese modelito en medio de ese parque... ¿Comiendo esas porquerías? - reclama mirando el contenido de la caja de carton con algo de asco. - En Beacon Hills la comida china es lo mejorcito que encontraras... - ella siempre le mira fijo a los ojos con su enorme sonrisa hacia el.

\- No es mía, es de Peter... mi ropa esta impregnada en sirena así que... ¡y eso no es ciento hoy es miércoles! - le dice unos instantes después de que se da cuenta de que la mujer esta tratando de engañarlo

\- Uhg, ok, valio el intento, en realidad no me apetecía ir hoy... escuche por Cora que las sirenas secuestraron a tus sobrinas... - la chica habla mas seriamente ahora y el suspira dejando a su ojos vagar por el parque que alguna vez disfruto con sus hermanos de niño.

\- ¿Ya están a salvo, y tu Alpha?- pregunta con precaución antes de que su ansiedad le haga ponerse en evidencia, pero la chica solo expande su sonrisa pintada de intenso rojo y el sabe que no escapara de la capacidad de la chica de ver mas allá de el mismo.

\- ¿Alpha? Por dios santo Derek, ¿No eres un niño o si? Se directo y se que en realidad quieres preguntar por Stiles... - Derek deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás derrotado, ¿Es que todo el mundo se daba cuanta de lo que le pasaba? ¿Es acaso tan trasparente? -... Y lo que se, es que esta muy cómodo en su cama... - la rubia levanta de la bandeja una papa y la come tan lentamente que Derek tiene problemas en tratar de no explotar allí mismo.

\- ¿Esta él bien?- es lo mas que sale de su boca mientras bebe de su gaseosa apretando el borde con sus incisivos.

\- Hasta donde yo se, si... ¿Que debería hacer?... Decirle que preguntaste por el o darte su dirección... - Erica juega con el contenido de la bandeja de cartón meditando el dilema con una sonrisa perversa en su labios.

\- Ya se donde vive... - Derek esta mirándola como sise hubiera levantado de alguna tumba y su cerebro fuera lo único que pudiera distinguir en ella.

\- En serio... bueno, no hay nada mejor como el presente. - la chica se levanta de un salto y el pequeño tanktop en realidad no cubre nada de su pecho o abdomen dejando a relucir un estridente sostén de seda fluorescente celeste y un ciclista que pasaba se distrajo a unos pocos metros ocasionando que perdiera el control de la bicicleta por culpa de Erica.

\- Tú Alpha nunca me dejara acercarme... lo dejo bien en claro cuando quise despedirme de el la noche que me marche...- Derek toma la bandejas semi vacías de comida, los papeles y demás trastos para arrojarlos a la basura viendo como el ciclista se levanta del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Espera... tú, fuiste a despedirte... de Stiles... él no nos conto nada de eso...- la beta estaba realmente preocupada en ese momento, pensar de que Stiles no fuera a decirle algo así le parecía inaudito.

\- Tú Alpha - acentúo porque cree que Erica no le comprendió del todo.

\- No Stiles... espera, ¿Scott estaba allí? ¿Esa noche? - la chica caminaba frente a el mientras avanzaban por el camino que llevaba a la calle.

\- Si, el abrió la puerta de la residencia Stilinski y dijo que no era buen momento. - el apretó los labios recordando la impotencia de estar tan cerca y aun así no poder verlo, de tener que hacer lo que un condenando niño de diecisiete años le ordenaba.

\- Ese bastardo...- Erica parecía estar analizando algo cuando el se volteo a verla cundo la tuvo a su lado.

\- Es razonable creo, después de lo que paso en mi loft... solo que siento que Stiles no le contó nada de mi, de antes... - Erica frunció el ceño preguntándose que “antes” abría entre ellos dos, según sabia ellos nunca antes de habían cruzado antes del loft.

\- Sabes... hoy Scott, Isaac, Liam, Lydia, Jackson y yo tenemos entrenamientos en la mansión en.. una hora... por dos o tres horas.. .- la rubia revisa el pequeño reloj en su muñeca y luego le mira intensamente.

\- No voy a hacer eso...- replica de inmediato caminando en dirección opuesta a Erica al llegar a la calle.

\- ¡Cobarde! - espeta con una risa cínica lo mas alto que puede para que Derek la escuche.

\- ¡No es eso! ¿Sabes lo que puede hacerme tu Alpha si se entera? ¿Sabes lo que le hará mi madre a tu manada si algo me pasa? - el vuelve con paso apresurados con sus manos en el aire haciendo ridículas muecas por la insinuación.

\- Siempre metes las políticas de manada en medio Derek, ¿No estas cansado de esconderte?- y Derek se congela allí mismo, con la boca abierta dispuesto a refutar pero finalmente entendiendo su punto, el no se escondía solo no quería causar mas problemas a todos, demonios Laura le había advertido al respecto.

\- Yo tengo que seguir ordenes y Laura me ordeno mantenerme alejados de problemas, mas aun con esta manada...- repitió lo que su hermana le dijo muy fustigado, metiendo su manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que solo se ajusto mas a su cuerpo, pero el en realidad sobre cualquier cosa quiere ver a Stiles. 

\- Solo dacia, su ventana esta entreabierta o al menos así la deje hace media hora... nadie mas ira a verlo, los demás estarán ocupados y... tu sabes muy bien como suprimir tu aroma para no dejar rastros, rayos tu me enseñaste ese truco Derek... - los ojos verdes se levantan a la mujer que se recarga en el pasando su brazo derecho por sobre su cuello.

\- Es... una muy mal idea...- replica en tonos apocados pero con su corazón palpitando intensamente por la idea de hacer justo eso.


End file.
